As Long As I Have You
by Milady29
Summary: Gabriela Dawson and Matthew Casey's relationship has finally found stable ground. They're happier than ever and the future is look up. But then, tragedy strikes. How will the couple work through this and can they get through this together?
1. Strong together

**So, I was not going to start a new story but this story has been on my mind for quite some time now! It is going to be a story about Dawsey and their relationship after tragedy hits them and how they will deal with it. I know this story seems really familiar after last week's episode, but I have really been thinking about this for a while.**

 **As for the timeline, There is no definitive timeline but Gabby is still working on truck and Louie is not involved in this story at all. Please enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't any of the CF characters, I just admire them a lot! ;)**

* * *

''Morning beautiful.''

Those were the words Gabby woke up to, Matt popped up on one elbow, wiping the hair from her face.

''Hmmm, you don't look so shabby yourself.'' She mumbled as she stretched and yawned, smiling back at him then and they shared a small kiss.

''You slept through the alarm.'' Matt said softly then. Worried Gabby sat up.

''Don't worry, it only went off a minute ago...'' He calmed her down, sitting up then and pushing her down again, kissing her again.

''We should get ready.'' She said then and he nodded. He went to make breakfast as she was taking a shower, walking into the kitchen then, packing both of their bags as he was plating the toast, bacon and eggs.

''You should get ready soon as well.'' She said as he was still in his boxers.

''As if you mind seeing me like this!'' Matt teased her, putting down the plate in front of her then.

''I am not saying I mind, I am saying we need to get to shift in time, cause you know the CFD still tries to find any reason to make a problem out of us working together.''

''True, very true.'' Matt said, having a quick breakfast together before he got up to get ready as well, Gabby clearing the dishes and the table.

It had not always been easy for them, being together, especially not as they also worked together. But the last few months, their relationship had really grown a lot stronger after the rocky few years in their relationship. Their relationship had not always been stable but they were stronger than ever now.

Slowly, carefully they had mentioned maybe starting a family but as their relationship was finally stable after all this time, they were just enjoying how it was at the moment. There was no need to make it more complicated and as much as they did want to start a family in the future, they were just getting used to their lives together now.

He came walking into the kitchen again, just wearing casual clothes as they were getting changed into the uniforms at the station.

She took his hand on the way to his truck as they were driving together and got in the car.

They were going on a 24 hour shift now and he had some stuff to take care off after the shift, mostly about for his contracting company but tomorrow night they were going to have the date night they had been talking about for weeks. Every time they wanted to go out together, he had been really busy with his contracting and the political work. Every now and then Gabby wished that he was home more often, but it was also sweet to see him passionate about the stuff he was working on. Besides, it only made the time they were together better and more special.

''So what about tomorrow night...I bought movie tickets, but you were in charge of dinner.'' Matt smiled.

''I reserved a table at A-fusion.'' Gabby said, mentioning their favorite Asian fusion restaurant. It was their favorite and she knew it would be a great place to spend their date night.

''Hmmm, it is going to be great.'' Matt smiled. He parked the car at the back of the firehouse and they walked to the front then. They walked to the locker room, getting ready for shift, Gabby sitting down with Otis and Herrmann to talk about some stuff for the Molly's while Matt sat down, working out some stuff he had to do for contracting.

Suddenly a call came in and they ran to the trucks. All four vehicles pulled out, rushing to the place of the scene.

It was a call to a gas station not far from the firehouse and the fire was raging on in the small shop beside it.

All them stood frozen for a moment, knew this was a really dangerous situation.

One of the employees ran to Boden now.

''Pressure of the pumps?''

''Yes, it is off!'' The employee nodded. ''Somebody is still inside there, our cashier!''

Boden looked at Casey, both of them knowing there was not a lot of time to still go in there as the smoke was already turning black.

''I can make it in, chief. Really quick search.'' Casey said then.

''Go!'' Boden said then.

As the firefighters were busy putting out the fire beside the building, none of them noticed the stream of gasoline that was leaking out of one of the pumps behind them, streaming over the floor, spreading out.

''Fire department, call out!'' Casey yelled as he made his way through the gas station. He knew he had to pull out soon but he really wanted to find the missing man. It could always happen that they were not in time to safe somebody but he did not want that to happen today.

''Fire department, call out!''

Suddenly he did see somebody's boot and finally he found the man laying on the ground, unconscious.

Quickly Matt lifted the man up.

''Casey, get out right now!'' He heard Boden say over the radio and just in time he made it out of the gas station before the windows got blown out, black smoke leaving the small building.

Casey walked to the ambulance, putting the man on the stretcher, pulling the mask of then, taking a few big breaths.

''You okay?'' Brett asked concerned.

''Yeah, yeah!'' Matt sighed.

Engine started putting the fire out as they were securing the rest of the gas station, but so far everything seemed to be okay.

Standing in the large stream of gasoline none of them was still wondering, Casey made his way to the truck.

''Alright guys, clean up, we are going back to the firehouse.'' Matt announced as he put his helmet on his seat in the truck, letting go of another deep sigh. He was sweating from the running and making it out of the gas station just in time. But he had saved the other man, and that was the most important thing.

Slowly he pulled the jacket off for just a minute, safe distance from the fire.

''Hey, you okay?'' Dawson asked a bit concerned.

''I am fine.'' He said with a small smile, looking back as engine was putting out the fire. She nodded and was grabbing some of the stuff together as Matt grabbed a water bottle.

Dawson was so glad Matt okay, knew it had been a close call.

Suddenly the fire beside the house started again, spreading out more now.

Turning back to look at him she suddenly saw the fire spread over the stream of gasoline, that went all the way to the fire truck.

''Matt!''

He turned around just in time to see her shocked face, but not enough time to get out of harm's way. Suddenly the flames burst up, closing in around Matt and the last thing she could do was call his name before he was engulfed by the flames.

* * *

 **NOTE: So we are off to a big cliffhanger start! What will happen from here on out? You will find out soon!**

 **As always with a new story I am really excited to know what you think. I hope you like the premise of this story and even though it is only a first chapter and does not give away too much, I hope you are excited for me. Please do leave a review before you leave if you want to see more and if I should continue this story. Hopefully till next chapter!**


	2. When the world fell apart

**Thank you so much for all the reviews on the first chapter! Wow, that was a lot of pressure to write this chapter. I hope this chapter will not disappoint you! The story is already written up to chapter 5 but I don't want to spam you with it!**

 **Please do enjoy this read, it is a pretty long one! And please let me know what you think and if you want to see more by leaving a review!**

* * *

Gabby's hands were still shaking as she sat in the waiting area, closing her eyes, hoping it would make the time go faster.

Closing her eyes, she could not ban the image out of Matt in the flames. Herrmann had pulled him away in immediately and they had been fast, fast with putting the fire out but she couldn't forgot the image of the burns on his arm and the burned patches in on his leg. The worst were the ones on his neck and jaw and she had tried to reach him before they loaded him in the ambulance, but she had just stood there, scared and frozen, so afraid to lose him.

Kelly put his arm around her, hoping to make her feel a bit better.

They had been waiting for a long while already and seemed to take like an eternity for her.

''I should have seen that stream.'' Boden said softly then, sitting farther away from Kelly and Gabby, not wanting her to hear it.

''You can't blame yourself.'' Herrmann said to him, softly. ''It was an accident.''

''I know, but any of us should have seen it...and Casey was not wearing his jacket.''

''He is going to make it through. He will.'' Christopher said, hoping he was right about it.

''Hey, want me to go get you something to drink?'' Kelly asked Gabby then, saw how hard she was struggling to keep calm as she was still waiting.

''No, no I am fine.'' She said then, shaking her head.

''Okay, let me know if I can do anything.'' He said.

She looked down again. All she wanted was to get some news on Matt. It had been hours since the last update.

This morning everything had seemed so normal and okay, they had been laughing and talked about their date tomorrow.

A doctor came walking their way now and asked for the family for Matthew Casey so Gabby got up.

She got up and walked with the doctor.

''Is he going to be okay?'' She immediately asked, worried for what the doctor was going to tell her.

''We are hopeful that he is going to make it through, but it is going to be a tough recovery.''

Gabby nodded slowly, just glad that he was probably going to make it through. That was all that mattered. As long as she had him, that was the most important.

''He is fully stable. We moved him from intensive care to a private room. He is breathing on his own. We have still got him on strong pain medication and keeping him asleep, but we will try to wake him up tomorrow.''

Gabby nodded slowly, hoping that he would really wake up tomorrow but also that he would not be in too much pain.

''What about the burns?'' She asked concerned.

''We removed the dead skin and dressed all of the wounds. Some of the wounds on his chest and leg are second degree burn wounds. These we will keep dressed so they can heal, but there are some severe third degree burns as well. These are going to be harder, some of them are really deep, so we need to start making plans for skin grafts. Especially with his hand it is going to be important to make sure he can keep using and moving it. Tomorrow I am going to talk with a plastic surgeon and from there we will start planning trea...''

Even though she really wanted to listen, it seemed to go past her mostly, because she was still shocked, trying to comprehend that Matt, her Matt, had gotten hurt and burned.

''Can I see him?'' She asked then, although she was worried what she was going to see.

''Yes, yes, come I will bring you to him.'' The doctor said and she followed him.

Finally she was let into the room. Matt was in the bed, laying on his back, his neck, arm and leg were wrapped in the bandages. On right side of his face, above the bandages around his neck and shoulder there were a few plasters on his neck and cheek.

She was a bit shocked, but she was just glad he had made it through and it was better than how it he had looked when he was brought in here. Sitting down on the good side of his body, she grabbed his hand, holding on to it as if it was her only lifeline.

Even though she did not want to think about it, she thought about moment the fire had reached him, being engulfed in the flames. She was so glad that Herrmann hard reached him in time because the damage could have been so much worse.

Now the burns covered a large part of his body already, almost the complete right side, but she knew that if Herrmann wouldn't have been so fast, it could have been much worse.

She got up then to tell the firehouse. Getting up she kissed him on his forehead, worried to disturb any of the burns. She wished she could sit here and keep holding his hand, never letting it go again but she knew the firehouse deserved news.

A bit nervous she walked up to them, all of them really wanting to hear what was going on with Matt now.

''I spoke with the doctor, he is going to make it through, at least that is what the doctor said.'' She said, her lip starting to shake a bit, but taking a deep breath then as she had to be strong.

''He, uh...they are keeping him sedated for now because of the pain. They will try to wake him up tomorrow. The burns cover most of his right hand and arm, his leg and his neck and jaw...but the doctor said that he is very lucky...and I know he is going to be okay, because it is Matt Casey, and he won't give up.'' Gabby said then and they all nodded.

''He is going to be fine, you know that.'' Herrmann said as he gave her a short hug.

''Thank you, I know.''

Shortly after they started to leave.

Kelly walked with her back to Matt's room.

''Anything more you want to share?''

''Well, the doctor said it may be some time before they can even wake him up. He is going to need skin grafts. Honestly, a lot of it passed me by.'' She admitted.

''I understand. Maybe we can talk to his doctor again tomorrow, together?'' Kelly offered, hoping to make it a bit easier on her.

Gabby nodded, grateful, she wanted to do it so well but everything just passed her by because it was such a shock.

''They are a bit concerned about his hand, worried that the movement in his hand will not be good when his hand heals.''

''He is alive, and that is most important.'' Kelly said and Gabby nodded, knew he was right about that.

She waited in the door frame as Kelly walked to his friend, telling him to take care, finding it a bit hard to look at his friend like this.

''Want me to drive you home?'' He asked then to Gabby.

''No, no I will take a taxi. I just want to sit with him a bit longer.'' Gabby said and Kelly nodded. He gave her a short hug and walked off then, Gabby promising to update him if something happened.

She walked back to the room, feeling a bit down as she knew he wasn't going to be awake until tomorrow and honestly she did not want him to, as the last thing she wanted was for him to be in pain.

Walking back into the room, she sat down again. It was hard to see him like this and all the plans they had made, for tomorrow night, for the future, didn't seem to matter anymore.

But she also knew that she could not let it get her down. They were a strong couple and they had been the last few months and even though things were not looking up now, she knew that they could make it through. They could always make new plans. As long as she had him, she knew she could make it.

It was not going to be easy on him but she was going to be here for him, every step of the way.

''I know it is not going to be easy, but we are going to get through this together, I promise. You and me, together.'' She said softly, kissing him on his forehead, slowly caressing through his hair. It was not going to be easy, not at all, and maybe it would never be easy again. But she believed the words she had said, knew that they were going to get through this together. They had to.

* * *

 **NOTE: So things are not looking up for the couple, but as long as they have each other it will be okay, right? But what will happen what Matt wakes up.**

 **As always I am really really eager to know what you think! I don't know what you think about the story and about the chapter if you don't leave a review! So please do let me know! Hopefully till next chapter! x**


	3. Awake

**Thank you if you left a review on the previous chapter. I hope you are still on board with the story as there is much more to come and I hope this chapter doesn't let you down either. Please do enjoy this chapter and let me know what you thought of it by leaving a review!**

* * *

Waking up in the morning, Gabby wanted to crawl to Matt's side of the bed like every morning, wrapping herself in the warmth of his arms and body for just a few more minutes until it was time to leave the bed.

But now, all she found on his side was cold sheets and a cold pillow.

Only now it came back to her, Matt being engulfed by the flames, in lakeshore with half of his body burned.

For a few moments, she laid still in bed, wishing that was not to case, but she knew it was and all she could do now was go and see him and be there for him when he woke up.

Slowly she showered, still trying to make sense of everything in her head.

Driving to the hospital, she tried to think of how she was going to tell him when he woke up, maybe she should not tell him in the beginning, because she did not want him to freak out, but also knew that he had the right to know.

By the door, she met his doctor whom had just checked on Matt. He gave her a quick update but honestly all she wanted was to run inside so she could be beside him again.

A bit nervous to see him again, she walked into his room.

She had barely been able to sleep tonight, not being able to comprehend what had happened that day and the long recovery that he still had ahead of himself. The in the morning she had finally fallen asleep, and she had needed to comprehend it again. But she knew that it was going to be okay, as long as they had each other.

In his room, she saw that they had moved him a bit, sitting up a bit more then and his arm, still wrapped in dressings and bandages, up on a pillow.

The chair she had been sitting on yesterday until she had left was still here and she sat down. The monitors kept on beeping and she was holding his hand.

Even though the doctor had said it might still be a few more hours before he woke up, she wanted to wait and be here when he opened his eyes.

So while she was waiting, she updated some people on how he was, Kelly promising he would come tonight.

After a while she got up to get some coffee and when she came back, she suddenly heard him moaning a bit, quickly grabbing his hand.

She looked as he opened his eyes, slowly and falling close again. She moved a bit closer, hanging on the bed and caressing through his hair again.

''Hey...I am so glad you are opening your eyes...I know it is going to be okay.'' She said softly, Matt's eyes fluttering open again.

He tried to make sense of what had happened, but all he heard were weird noises, not knowing what was going on.

But all he did realize was there was pain. So much pain.

He felt something by his left hand, something pinching it and when he finally opened his eyes, he sat Gabby hanging over him. He closed his eyes again, hoping that the pain would stop.

But it did not stop, it only seemed to get worse.

A hand caressed through his hair, another caressing over his hand and it made him feel better for just a second, but then he finally opened his eyes again.

''Hey.'' Gabby said softly, her face close to his and she kissed him on his left cheek. His fingers finally grabbed around hers again as he smiled at her for a second, his eyes falling shut again then. His hand pinched her again and his eyes fluttered open again, looking at her.

''Hey.'' He finally said, hardly hearable.

''I am so glad you are awake.'' She said as she smiled, meaning it. ''Are you in pain?''

''Ye-yes.'' He finally stammered softly and she nodded slowly, getting up and trying to see if she could up his painkillers just a bit. But it was already on maximum.

Not saying anything, she sat down again, grabbing his hand again. He was clearly still struggling to stay awake.

''Do you remember what happened?''

Matt tried to think, but his mind was still one big fog. Honestly, even the thinking was hard because of the pain, so instead he closed his eyes again.

''No.'' He softly admitted then.

Gabby took a deep breath, not sure if she wanted to tell him because he was in so much pain and struggling.

''You had an accident on the job, baby. But it is going to be okay, I am sure of that.'' She just said softly. ''You should rest some more.''

She bent forward, very carefully kissing him on the lips, worried about the burns on his jaw and his cheek.

He let go of a small smile and closed his eyes and soon he was asleep again.

Matt opened his eyes again, Gabby gone now but Kelly sitting by his bedside. He tried to turn his head a bit to look at his friend, but his neck hurt so bad, it was not possible.

''Hey.'' He said to Kelly, his voice barely there.

''Hey man. How are you feeling.''

''Pain.''

''I will try to get a nurse to dose you up a bit more.'' Kelly promised his friend. ''Gabby is just having dinner in the cafeteria, she should be back in a bit.''

''Why...am I here?'' Matt asked with a lot of effort.

''You don't remember?'' Kelly asked a bit concerned. He was not sure if he should tell Matt or wait for Gabby got come back.

''Wouldn't ask.'' Matt said with a wry smile.

''The call at the gas station...you saved somebody form the building and walked to the truck, taking of your jacket. There was some gas leaking from one of the pumps to the truck. Some of that leaked gas caught fire and made it's way too you, catching fire on your arm and leg mostly. Hermann pushed you on the ground in time and the fire was out pretty quick, but there are burns on about 40% of your body.'' Kelly explained.

Matt was just quiet for a minute. Not sure what Kelly had just said, even though his friend would not lie to him, he wished his friend wasn't being honest with him.

The door to his room opened again and Gabby walked in, so glad to see Matt awake and Kelly talking to him.

''Hey, so glad to see you awake!'' She smiled, walking to the other side of the bed but Matt only looked upset now.

''I will leave you guys be again.'' Kelly said then, worried his friend was going to get really angry. Gabby looked at Matt concerned.

''Kelly told me.'' Matt said then, Gabby a bit shocked as she had figured he either remembered or she was going to tell him. It was not that it mattered who told him, but she knew he was going to be really upset.

''Hey, look at me.'' Gabby said then, pinching his hand again. ''You are going to get through this. I am here for you and so are so many other people.''

He was looking at her again and didn't say anything.

''You are going to be fine. I know it is hard to hear this and it might not be easy, but we will get through this together and I will be with you every step of the way.'' She promised him then, giving him a small smile finally he smiled as well, although it was still a sad smile.

''What about date night?'' He said softly.

Gabby shook her head, softly chuckling.

''Only you can worry about a date night at moment like this.''

''I just...never mind.'' He said then. Even though body was hurting him and he knew Gabby and Kelly would never lie, he still did not want to believe it.

He gave her a small smile, a nurse coming to administer him some more painkillers.

She sat with him as he was slowly falling asleep now again.

Now, with his eyes closed, Gabby still holding his hand he finally realized how long this was going to take and this was going to affect them both, and all the plans they had made. How much this was going to affect Gabby.

Looking as he was falling asleep, hoping he would sleep well, she wanted to get up when she suddenly saw his lip started to shake a bit and before she could say something, he started to cry.

''Matt, talk to me.'' She said worried, sitting back down, caressing over his hair again and his hand, but he was not saying anything, just crying.

''Matt, it is going to be okay.'' She said softly again, kissing him on his cheek.

''It's not.'' He mumbled softly, still sobbing.

''No, it is.'' She told him again, pinching his hand and promising him again.

After a few more minutes, he was too tired and even being upset did not stop him from falling asleep, losing the battle against the painkillers and the tiredness.

Still holding his hand, she knew that it wasn't going to be easy, for neither of them. But she had promised him she was going to be with him every step of the way and she meant that.

* * *

 **NOTE: Matt woke up but how is it going to be for now on?**

 **I am really really eager to know what you think! I don't know what you think about the story and about the chapter if you don't leave a review! So please do let me know! Also motivates me to update quickly, haha! Hopefully till next chapter! x**


	4. Babysteps

**Thank you if you left a review on the previous chapter. I hope you are still on board with the story as there is much more to come and I hope this chapter doesn't let you down either. Please do enjoy this chapter and let me know what you thought of it by leaving a review! I know you have something to tell about the chapter after reading it, right?**

* * *

 **A few days later**

Gabby looked as Matt was asleep again.

This morning she had been at the CFD to talk about the furlough she had taken to stay here with him, but now she was here to spend some time with him again, even though he would most likely sleep a lot again. But he needed it, as tired as he was and how much energy got drained from him by his wounds healing.

But just sitting here with him was enough for now. She knew she was not going to lose him and that enough for now.

The last few days he had had his first two skin grafts. Some of the skin was taken from his left thigh and placed on his arm and right thigh and she just hoped that it would close up the deep wounds. They had tried to done the same with putting skin on his hand and even though the burns were covered again, they were still concerned about the movement he was going to have again in his hand.

What she was more concerned about was that he was talking a lot less. He had said it was because of the burns on his cheek and jaw and she got that might be a part of the reason, but she was a bit worried he was shutting down to her.

His lunch was brought into the room.

''Will you make sure he eats this? He needs it.'' The nurse smiled at Gabby.

''Yeah, I am on it.'' She smiled, nodding at the nurse.

She wasn't sure if she should wake him up, but also knew he really needed to eat and after about 15 minutes she kissed him on his left cheek and he opened his eyes.

''You got your lunch.'' She smiled then and he looked at the tray.

''I'm not really hungry.'' He admitted.

''You need to eat, you need it to have more energy to heal up.'' She said then and she helped him sit up a bit more, careful with his neck and shoulder.

''How did it go at the CFD?'' He asked then as he slowly started eating. It was a bit hard with only one hand and chewing hurt so much with the burns on his jaw. Even though all the food he had gotten was mostly soft so it didn't hurt his jaw too much, it still was not easy.

''I updated them about you...and I took six weeks off for now, so I can be with you.'' She said then. Matt smiled at her.

''Also, I went to the firehouse and updated them a bit more on your status...and they gave me this.''

She got a giant envelope from her bag and handed it to him.

A bit lost he tried to open it with one hand.

''Want me to open it?''

''Yeah.'' He said a bit upset and she took it again, opening it and showing him the card, opening it then and holding it out for him. He smiled at it, barely noticeable for a second and handed it back to her to put it on his nightstand.

''What is wrong? A lot of pain?'' She asked then.

''Yeah...and I don't want to be here, or have to be helped.'' He admitted then.

She nodded understanding. Even though she had the best intentions with helping him, she got where he came from.

He gave up on lunch then and a bit upset with him, she looked as he fell asleep again.

She knew it was not his fault he was in pain and that eating did not go so well, but she wished that everything would go a bit better.

Instead of staying with him all afternoon she went home this time, wanting some time for herself. Besides, Matt would just sleep through most of the afternoon again probably.

But she was also a bit upset how he had been acting, because it felt like he was so upset with everything, he was even upset with her.

After dinner she walked in again, saw Matt half asleep as he watching the news, but also falling asleep.

''Hey, want me to leave you alone for tonight?'' She asked to make sure she was not keeping him from his sleep.

''No, not it is fine.'' He said although it did not sound to enthusiastic.

''Something wrong?''

''Sorry, pain is just really bad.'' He told her.

Maybe that had been it why he had been acting off before, at least she hoped that was it.

''I brought some stuff to cheer you up.'' She said then and she sat down, grabbing a few books from her bag, as well as some magazines about cars and bikes she had bought in the supermarket.

''Thank you, that will get me through the days.'' He smiled then. ''I am sorry, but the burns on my jaw are really sore.''

She nodded understanding and kissed him on his other cheek instead.

''That is okay, I don't want you to be in pain by talking to me.'' She said then. ''I took some more stuff...I got you some more socks to keep your feet warm...and an extra blanket, a nice and soft one...and I bought a stand for your Ipad.''

''You know how to cheer a person up.'' He smiled.

''Shh, no talking remember.'' She teased him with a wink. She started to unpack it from the other large bag she had taken, putting the bugs away beside the bed where he could reach them, putting the Ipad on the stand on the tray on his bad so he could use it.

''This is perfect.'' He said then as he started to tap on the Ipad with his left hand, his right hand in bandages, useless beside his body and she grinned, finally found something that would cheer him up.

She went to the end of his bed to switch the socks for the warm ones she had brought as he had complained how cold his feet were getting but when she careful moved the blanket away on the bottom, she was shocked to see the slightly messy bandages all the way down to his ankle.

For a few seconds she stood there, frozen, the extent of his injuries hitting her again.

''Gabby?''

''Sorry!'' She said, looking up at him, saw he was looking a bit unsure.

''I am not sure if I should move your leg.'' She said then.

''It will be fine.'' He assured her.

She did so, very carefully putting the sock around his right foot while he suddenly felt very unsure. She had tried to brush it off, but the way she had looked at his leg made him worry. Tucking the blanket in again she walked around the bed then and sat down close to him again.

''It is not going to be pretty.'' He said then, worried that that was what she was thinking about.

''I don't care.'' She said. ''I love you.''

Even though she said this very brave now and she knew she would always love him, she knew it was not going to be this easy, but she also did not want to upset him even more.

They shared a kiss before Matt was fiddling around on his Ipad again.

''So how about we watch something to cheer us up?''

''I like that.'' She said and she leading against his bed, taking his left hand into hers and together they watched an episode on netflix, knew it was going to be a long time but, but as long as they were together it could take time.

* * *

 **NOTE: I am really really eager to know what you think! I don't know what you think about the story and about the chapter if you don't leave a review! So please do let me know! Also motivates me to update quickly, haha! Hopefully till next chapter! x**


	5. Slowly Breaking

**Thank you if you left a review on the previous chapter. I hope you are still on board with the story as there is much more to come and I hope this chapter doesn't let you down either. Please do enjoy this chapter and let me know what you thought of it by leaving a review! I know you have something to tell about the chapter after reading it, right?**

* * *

 **Four days later**

Every day was getting more and more the same.

Each morning he was awoken by a nurse coming to check on him, making sure that he was okay after the night and freshening him up a bit before breakfast.

Honestly after most nights, he was still tired. Half of the nights he could fall asleep after the painkillers, but halfway through the night he would wake up again. Sometimes because he had been tossing and turning in his sleep, sometimes because the painkillers were wearing off.

Breakfast came and with a lot of effort, he got it down. The burns on his jaw and throat were still really sore. Some of the dressings there where off now to let his skin recover on his own, as some of them were less severe there and he wished it was a sign he was getting closer and closer to going home, but it didn't mean much, as the rest of his body was still a mess.

Around nine or ten Gabby game in and he was looking forward to it, even though there were so many things he wanted to talk about with her he couldn't say, but he was so glad she was here with him every day.

But even though he didn't really know what to tell her, he was so glad she was here for him, because without her, he had no idea how he was going to get through this.

She tried to be cheerful around him, encourage him but he also knew it was hard on her. Every time a new dressing came off and she saw the rough and scarred skin, he could also see it was hard on her and he was worried that she hated it.

Today she came walking in around ten, smiling as much as ever when she saw him and pressing her lips on his.

''How are you feeling today?'' She smiled.

''Nearly decent.'' He smiled back.

They sat together for a while, Gabby updating him on some stuff from the firehouse, as well as what was going on at home and lunch came after a while, after which he wanted to take a nap before Physical Therapy, and she usually went home.

But this time, as he was trying to fall asleep, she took out a magazine from her bag.

''Are you going to stay?''

''Yeah. If that is okay.'' She smiled but he looked a bit unsure.

''I am not sure if I want you here for physical therapy.'' He admitted then.

''Why not?''

''Just...I don't want to be distracted.'' He said then, immediately feeling bad because Gabby looked really sad.

The truth was that he didn't want her to see what all the burns had done to his body.

''Matt?'' She asked upset and worried.

''I am sorry Gabby, I am just not sure if I can handle having you there.'' He said then. ''It is really painful and hard.''

''That is why I want to be there with you, to support you.'' She said then.

''I don't want even want to see what the flames did to my body, let alone I want you to see it!'' He said a bit angrier now.

''Oh. Okay. Well it is your decision.'' She said then, starting to pack up her stuff.

''Gabby.''

''No it is fine.'' She said, obviously hurt and she kissed him on his forehead, rough, before she walked out.

Worried he reached for his phone on the nightstand, trying to start making a text to her to apologize, as he really didn't mean it alike that, but everything was frustrating at the moment.

Even texting with his left hand and after dropping the phone a couple of times, he angrily threw it aside.

Angry he turned towards the window, looking at the clouds drifting by, still trying to fall asleep but he couldn't. Laying like that until the door suddenly opened, he hoped it was Gabby but it was one of the nurses.

''Woops, looks like you dropped that one.'' The nurse said as she picked up his phone and handed it to him.

Checking his messages, there was nothing from Gabby and a bit disappointed he put it aside.

Soon his therapist arrived.

Moving his hand and fingers, Matt tried to stay strong, but it was hurting too much, he knew it was very important to keep his limbs moving, now the skin was healing.

After physical therapy, he could not help but fall asleep.

Waking up again, his arm was still throbbing but when he opened his eyes and saw Gabby sitting by his side again, it made him so glad that he forgot about the pain in his arm.

''Hey.'' He said then and she smiled back. ''hey.''

''I am so sorry about earlier.''

''No, it is okay, it is your choice and I should respect that.'' She said. ''I mean, maybe it is better, I wouldn't want to see you in pain honestly. I just thought it would make it easier on you, but I get where you are coming from.'' She smiled and he smiled back at her, glad that it was getting sorted out.

''I really appreciate how much you have been here for me. I swear.'' He told her and she nodded.

''I promised.''

''But still, you are here for me, all these one and a half week already and without you, I don't know what I would do.''

They kissed again he was so glad that they were okay again.

There was a knock on the door and as the door opened, Kelly walked in.

''Hey you both, how are things going?'' He asked as he pulled a chair from under the bed, sitting down as well so Matt didn't have to look up and hurt his neck.

''Nearly decent.'' Matt smiled again. ''Shouldn't you be working?''

Kelly nodded, he was indeed on shift but while gassing up their truck they had made a quick stop.

''Yeah you know, while you lay here, somebody has got to do the work.'' Kelly said really overdramatic, Matt letting go of a small laugh. Gabby shook her head a bit, barely believing how even now they still took the piss on each other.

''No, I just wanted to let you know we are coming by with a couple of us, if that is okay with you. Cruz, Otis, Herrmann, Mouch, Boden, Capp, Brett, Jimmy...we all want to see you. But only if it is okay with you.''

''Yes, I'd love to see you all.'' Matt smiled, looking like a kid on Christmas.

''Cool, I already talked to the nurses. They won't allow us all in at once, but everybody will come by tomorrow after shift.'' Kelly said, so glad his friend was so excited about the visit. Suddenly Capp called him back over the radio.

''Alright, got to run, see you tomorrow!'' Kelly said, running out then and Gabby was so happy with she saw the smile on Matt's face. Together with Kelly she had set this up, guessed that he could use a cheer up from the whole house, but they were not sure if he wanted to receive them all, if he was up for having this many visitors and them all seeing him.

''Want me to let you go to sleep soon?''

''Yeah, sorry I am really tired.''

''That is okay.'' She smiled, kissing him and let him go to sleep.

On her way to the car she realized she had left her scarf in the hospital room and walking back to get it, she saw Matt was still awake.

''Something wrong?''

''I can't get comfortable really.'' He admitted.

''Anything I can do to help?'' She asked as she really wanted him to feel okay.

''Yeah, just be here.'' He smiled, his hand still in hers and he pinched her hand again. She kissed him on the lips again, so grateful to hear that.

''I am so sorry I send you away this morning.'' He said again then.

''It is okay, you know, if you want be alone then, that is fine.'' She told him then.

For a second he thought about spilling his heart out about all that was bothering him, but with Gabby smiling, laying against the good side of his body careful as she could, he also didn't want to ruin the moment.

Maybe they both just needed some time.

* * *

 **NOTE: I am really really eager to know what you think! I don't know what you think about the story and about the chapter if you don't leave a review! So please do let me know! Also motivates me to update quickly, haha! Hopefully till next chapter! x**


	6. Visits and smiles

**Thank you if you left a review on the previous chapter. I hope you are still on board with the story as there is much more to come and I hope the story is not going down for you. As the review amount really went down after last chapter I am a bit worried but hopefully you will like this one! Please do enjoy this chapter and let me know what you thought of it by leaving a review! I know you have something to tell about the chapter after reading it, right?**

* * *

Gabby woke up earlier this morning, knew the others were coming straight after shift. Rushing to the hospital, she couldn't wait to see him so happy when he saw all the others.

Today it had been ten days ago since the accident happened and even though the others had wanted to come by, Matt had not been able to receive so many visitors, but that is why she really hoped that it would lift his spirit today.

She had taken a shirt of the firehouse, not sure if there was any chance of getting him dressed but it was worth a shot. Mostly because she felt it would make him feel a bit more at ease.

When she walked in he was watching TV, with an empty plate on the tray.

''Tada, finished breakfast.'' He smiled.

''Good on you.'' She smiled as she kissed him.

''How late is the firehouse coming over?''

''In about an hour.''

''Great, enough time to do my make up.'' Matt joked, even though he almost wished he could do something like that.

''Alright, what do you want me to do? I brought a big t-shirt from the firehouse if you want to give a shot at putting it on.'' She offered.

He looked a bit unsure first, but also figured it would cover at least some of the burns and dressings.

''Yeah.'' He said then and she sat down on the edge of the bed, carefully helping him sit up and he leaned against her, already panting a bit because of the pain, trying to keep himself strong.

''Really, if it hurts too much, let me know.'' She told him as she carefully moved his arm through the sleeve.

''Fine.'' He mumbled as she moved the shirt up all the way to his shoulder, pulling it over his head and he moved his left arm through then, the shirt slowly sliding down and she helped him lay down back against the pillow.

Only now she saw tears were coming down his cheeks.

''No, please don't cry, you should have told me it hurt.'' She said shocked.

''It is fine...I just...it's just getting shirt on.'' He said, a bit frustrated, drying his tears. ''And I probably still look shit.''

''Are you kidding me? You look great.'' She promised him.

Matt didn't feel the same, but honestly he was very excited to see the guys, and that more important than how he looked.

''Can you help me up a bit?'' He asked then and she took his left arm, carefully helping him sit up a bit more. He gritted a bit, holding on to her closely. After sitting up she put the blanket over his legs again, as well as most of his chest. Careful she put a pillow under his arm again and finally he smiled a tiny bit.

Gabby sat with him for a bit longer, went to get some coffee then. She wished that he would not push himself so hard to the point he was in pain, but she knew Matt and knew this was something that was going to happen with him, because he was so stubborn.

Soon Kelly walked in.

''Up for the visits?'' He wanted to check then.

''Yeah, bring 'm in.'' Matt smiled and Kelly walked in with Herrmann and Boden, sitting down by the bed. Even though they were a bit shocked to see Matt, they were also just very glad to see him.

They chatted a bit about what was happening in the firehouse, but only the funny stuff, as they wanted to cheer him up, not thinking about what had happened.

Gabby was sitting with Sylvie, outside. In the small lounge near his room everybody was sitting that was not with him now.

''How are you doing with this all?'' Sylvie asked her friend then.

''I mean, okay I guess.'' Gabby smiled. ''I love him and I just want him to get better.''

''Did Kelly give him the gift already?'' Otis asked excited.

''What gift?'' Gabby asked.

''Clarke's Blackhawk buddies read about Casey in the news, asked Clarke if he knew the injured firefighter, he said he did, got a signed jersey and he gave it to Kelly to give to Matt.'' Cruz explained.

''Oh wow, he is going to love that.'' Gabby smiled. Today, all she had wanted was Matt to be happy and it seemed like that was finally going to happen.

Kelly, Herrmann and Boden switched out with Otis, Cruz and Mouch and Gabby looked at them.

''He still okay?''

''Already telling tough tales again.'' Herrmann said, but honestly he was glad to see Matt was doing decently, given the circumstances. At least he was cheerful, because he had been worried about the younger man after he had seen all the burns.

At around lunch, after everybody had been in with Matt at least for some time, a nurse came to tell them it was time to leave.

After everybody had left, she walked back into the room again, Matt with a smile from ear to ear.

''Look at you happy again.''

''It was so great to see everybody again.'' Matt smiled. She could see he was exhausted, but also that he was really happy again, for the first time since this all had happened. She sat down with him again as well, so glad to see him smiling. It made all the last days which had been hard a lot easier.

''You can kick me out any time if you want to sleep.''

''I will.'' He smiled. ''But maybe I don't want to sleep.''

His left hand found hers again and he smiled.

''Well, I am glad you had such a great time, you deserve some good.'' She smiled then as she took his hand in her lap, caressing over it and he wished he could get up to kiss her.

''Believe me, you being here for me every single day, is already really really good.''

''You are too adorable.'' She smiled then, kissing him as somebody came to bring his lunch.

''Honestly, I am too tired for that.'' He sighed then.

''You have to, come on!'' She kissed him on his cheek then and as he slowly started eating, she got up and looked at all the presents he had gotten from the other.

She folded the jersey for him and put it with the rest of his clothes he had here, as Matt was nearly drifting asleep again. As good as the visit has been, it had taken a lot of energy for him.

''I am going to head home, I think you can use some sleep.'' She said then, kissing him on his forehead.

''Tomorrow is another surgery, so you don't have to come, will be out all day.'' He said then.

''I know, are you sure, I could still be here when you wake up?''

''I will groggy and doped up, so I'll see you Thursday.'' He said softly then, almost asleep.

''Deal.'' She kissed him on the lips then, pulling the blanket up a bit more, Matt almost immediately asleep and taking most of the gifts he had gotten home, she was so glad that today had been such a success. Hopefully it would help him get through

* * *

 **NOTE: I am really really eager to know what you think! I don't know what you think about the story and about the chapter if you don't leave a review! So please do let me know! Also motivates me to update quickly, haha! Hopefully till next chapter! x**


	7. When it gets hard

**Thank you if you left a review on the previous chapter. I hope you are still on board with the story as there is much more to come and I hope the story is not going down for you. Please do enjoy this chapter and let me know what you thought of it by leaving a review! I know you have something to tell about the chapter after reading it, right?**

* * *

Matt was in bed, nervous for the surgery. He was going into prep soon for the surgery. Even though he had told Gabby to stay home, she wished she was here, even though he knew that it was probably for the best that she wasn't here, because he was so nervous.

Footsteps came walking down the hall, and he was pretty sure it was an orderly to come take him but instead, when he listened, he realized it was Gabby. Since she wasn't so tall, she walked really fast with a lot of steps and after being in love with this woman for years, he would recognize it anywhere. A few seconds later she came indeed walking into his room.

''What are you doing here?'' He asked surprised as she would take a day for herself today.

''Well, I still wanted to see you.'' She smiled, kissing him tenderly. She knew there was not a lot of time, but was glad to see him right before the surgery.

''I am a bit nervous.'' He admitted then. Even though it was on his hand and was supposed to make it better, he couldn't help but feel a bit nervous.

''It will be fine.'' She assured him. But seeing he was still nervous, she knew she had something else to cheer him up.

''Also, look who has made it onto the Blackhawks Facebook page.'' She smiled then, holding her phone out for him. Matt took her phone in his good hand and smiled then, saw a picture of him holding up the jersey with Kelly by his side, with the best wishes of the whole team.

Even though he was still a bit nervous, it made him feel a lot better.

''They got my good side.'' He joked and she just laughed. He looked a bit nervous again and she kissed him on his forehead.

''It is going to be fine.''

''Thank you, I am really nervous, you made it a lot better.'' He said then.

They came to get him for the surgery then and after one more kiss, she looked as he was taken away.

Even though he had said she did not have to be here, she had wanted to see him after all with the surgery coming up, since she knew he was nervous. Hopefully he wouldn't feel too lousy after.

She looked as they took him away and left then. Walking back to her car it was weird. Every day she had been here for most of the day, being with him but now she had a whole day to herself. Already having put her running gear on, she switched her shoes then, going to exercise.

She parked the car by the promenade, running by the lake.

In the past days she had not had a lot of time to do this, but it was good to clear her head this way now.

Running by the water, she wish it could be like old times again, like all the times she and Matt had gone out to go for a run here. Now it wasn't even sure if he would ever get back to work, or run again with his leg.

Running in a steady paced, she just hoped that everything today would go well as well. Today the surgeons were working on his hand, trying to undo some of the damage that the flames had done. Although they knew his hand wasn't going to be pretty, even after the surgery, all they aimed for was that he could at least use it again.

And honestly, she knew he was going to have a lot of scars. She loved him so much that the scars would never push her away, but seeing a bit of it when she put the t-shirt on him, she had been shocked.

Sure, she loved Matt for way more than just the way he looked but seeing him so changed still impacted her.

The thing she found the hardest what their lives were so great. Their relationship was doing so well and now everything was different again. Even though their relationship had not gotten any different after the accident had happened, if not stronger, she was still worried for what was going to come.

Deep in her thoughts, she realized that she had already been going for a while but she still kept going. it was helping, it was so easy to think about things and clear her head now, easier than when she was sitting with Matt. She couldn't talk with him, so careful to hurt his feelings because he already was so down and he didn't really talk about it.

Even though Matt was due to come home in about two or three weeks, when all the burns had closed and his skin was properly healing, it was long from over. When he would come in a few weeks, she was worried how it was going to go. This because he would still need a lot of help and care and she knew it never went well when he needed help, because he did not like getting help.

Now she was running, running faster and faster she also felt the anger come up inside her. She had been angry the last few days, angry that had had to happen to Matt. She couldn't be angry with him, because it wasn't his fault, but she was angry that their lives were turned out upside down so bad.

Running faster and faster, she was pushing herself. It was like she nearly ran out the power to keep running and she had already gone farther than she ever had.

She stopped, panting for a second as she looked over the water. The clouds and sky were turning grey, water rushing against the shore and she finally smiled a little bit now.

Turning around in her run now, she started walking back to the car and feeling a lot better than she did this morning. It was alike a part of the anger and worries she had were a bit less now.

It took a while before she was back at the car, sitting in the car then.

Coming home she looked at the mess that it was there.

Never had she made a mess of her home, always being very clean but the stress of the last few days had moved cleaning to the bottom of her list.

Opening the fridge to grab some much needed cold water she stopped opening the door, looking at some of the pictures of the door. Taking it off the door, carefully, she looked at it. Only a few weeks ago she and Matt had gone to the cabin of her parents in the woods for a few days together way from the city. Looking at the pictures, she wished they could go back to the that time.

The picture of her by the lake, the selfie of them on the porch and then the picture of him standing by the lake. Here she looked a bit longer, looking at Mat tin his board shorts.

Only a few weeks ago and now things were so different.

But she knew that there was nobody that could change anything about it.

Putting the picture back on the door, she went on with her day then.

Finally she cleaned the whole apartment, feeling much better after the long run.

And even though today should have been just for her, after the hospital had called to inform her that everything had gone well with the surgery and he was already awake, all she wanted was to see him again.

After getting some more chores done, feeling so much better en relieved everything was going well again, she did go to the hospital. On the way to his room, she talked to the doctor, so glad to hear everything went well.

Carefully she looked inside the room. Matt's eyes were only half open, moaning softly and he seemed half asleep.

''Gabby..'' He mumbled a bit surprised, seemingly still under painkillers and not quite there.

''Hey you, don't talk, you must be exhausted.'' She told him, kissing him.

''What are you...'' his voice broke again, so tired and not feeling well.

''Well, you told me to take a day for myself today, but I've done enough for myself, I wanted to check how you were doing. I spoke with your doctor, the surgery went all well.'' She said, kissing him on his forehead before sitting down.

Matt nodded just slightly, his eyes falling shut again.

''You just can't stay away.'' He mumbled softly then.

''You make it hard, yeah.'' She laughed, Matt smiling slightly. She sat with him for a while as he dozed off again. Honestly, she had thought it would be good to have a day for herself again, but it made her feel like she still wanted to be with him and the only place she wanted to be now, was with him, right here by his side.

All the worried thoughts she had had today, about his homecoming, about their relationship, about how the outcome would be with his injuries, she forgot when she saw him peacefully asleep.

Very carefully she sat down on the left side of his bed, carefully laying against his left side, her head against his shoulder, she laid against him, knew that together, they could make it through, no matter how hard it would still get.

* * *

 **NOTE: I am really really eager to know what you think! I don't know what you think about the story and about the chapter if you don't leave a review! So please do let me know! Chapter 8 is 2 weeks later, with Matt going home! Hopefully till next chapter! x**


	8. When it gets too much

**Thank you if you left a review on the previous chapter. I hope you are still on board with the story as there is much more to come and I hope the story is not going down for you. This chapter is one I have really been struggling with a lot so I am really eager to hear what you think Please do enjoy this chapter and let me know what you thought of it by leaving a review! I know you have something to tell about the chapter after reading it, right?**

 **16 days later**

Kelly was waiting outside of his friend's room as Matt was going through physical therapy. He looked as the therapist was stretching his friend's leg, saw Matt was struggling.

Tomorrow he was finally going home and Gabby was still busy preparing for that. He had offered to help but Gabby had wanted to do it herself, asked him to stay with Matt today instead.

Even though he was still positive, the last few days Matt was so concerned with his home coming, worried that he wasn't ready to go home. He was closing down, talking less, cause even though time was going on and he was supposed to feel better, he was still so tired and in pain.

Last week after meeting with his doctor, he also knew that pain was maybe not going to get any less. Something he had not thought about how the pain was going to be from now and after talking with a chronic pain doctor last week, he felt less and less motivated.

All he wanted was for Gabby to be happy and for things to be like old times again, but now he knew it might never be.

When physical therapy was done, Kelly came walking in.

''Hey, ready to go home tomorrow?''

''Yeah.'' Matt said then, smiling slightly cause he was glad that he could finally nearly go home.

''Come on, let's go outside for a bit, okay?'' Kelly said and Matt nodded. He helped his friend sit down in the wheelchair. Even though most of the dressings and bandages were off now, his skin was pink, barely healed and they knew that it would still even be a few more weeks until he could wear the pressure bandages, which would hopefully help with the pain, as well as make the scars less.

Pushing the wheelchair to the small restaurant near the garden.

The sun was shining and after making sure Matt was in the shadow, because of his skin, Kelly went to get some coffees.

Kelly came back with some coffees.

''All ready for going home tomorrow?'' Kelly asked excited. After nearly a month, it was great his friend got to go home.

''Yeah, I hope it will all go well.'' Matt said as he stirred through the coffee. He was really nervous. Everything was still really painful and he could not really do anything for himself. His hand, the skin healing, too sore to move, as well as his leg and arm.

Honestly it was becoming harder and harder to stay positive.

He was grateful for how much Kelly and Gabby had been here for him, but it hard to talk to them, because they kept being so positive and telling him to be positive.

After the coffee they went back to his room, Kelly looking as his friend looked really down when they got there. Look at the bed and that he wouldn't be able to get on there himself he felt nervous again, nervous about how this was going to go tomorrow and how he would only make things hard on Gabby too.

Kelly still looked at his friend, who looked so upset.

''Something wrong? cheer up! You should be glad about your recovery and how things are going, you are going home tomorrow!

''I really don't feel like myself, okay?'' Matt admitted then, nervous, angry and sad as he still was.

''Well, you are still with us and that is all that matters.'' Kelly tried to lift his spirit up.

''You know how much easier it would have been if I wasn't with you anymore?!'' Matt got a bit angry now. He knew Kelly meant it well but all the positivity everybody around him was trying to push down his throat was getting to him now.

''So you wish you would have died in that fire?'' Kelly asked back, not sure what his friend was saying.

''Well you know how much easier it would have been?!'' Matt started saying a bit louder and angrier now. ''I wouldn't be in this much pain, I wouldn't be a burden for you and I wouldn't be a burden on Gabby!''

''We are all jus-''

''Yeah, you are all just happy I am still alive! And I am too, but I can't deal with you constantly telling me how positive I have to be when you don't have any idea how it feels for me! Gabby will barely look at me but she keeps telling me how fine she is with everything, I can hardly walk, I can't move my hand and I can hardly sleep because of the pain!'' Matt said much angrier now. Even though he knew his friend didn't deserve any of the yelling, he couldn't stop now, so angry with everything.

''Oh and you know what the best part is? Even when I get home I can't do anything for myself and Gabby will have to do everything! I am a burden, you can keep saying I am not, but I am!''

''Matt-''

''No, you are going home again when visiting hour is over and you are going home, like nothing is changed and that is good on you, but I can't do that, and I can never do that again!''

"Matt look, I understand where you're going but-"

"That's the thing Kelly. You don't!" He exclaimed his eyes more focused on his friends now. "You never will and you will never understand how I miss being able to do the basics. You don't know that I won't even let Gabby lay near to me in bed at night because the pain is so bad. It's affecting her and I'm doing this to her." Matt's eyes drifted into the distance as he tried to compress his anger.

''The pain will get bet-''

"I'm in pain, Life is pain! I'm sat in either a bed or this wheelchair unable to do anything myself."

He looked up at Kelly, the urge to cry driving his anger forward.

"I've lost so much Kelly - my independence most of all and it hurts me so much it think about what I could be doing right now if I wouldn't have been so stupid at that call. I knew the risks in taking my jacket off and I damn well risked everything for that stupid little move. Kelly my life is in shards because of the way Gabby looks at me, the way she has to tiptoe around me because she's afraid of hurting me."

''Gabby loves you.''

''And I love her, and that is why I don't want to ruin her life.'' Matt said then, his voice breaking.

Silence filled the room for a few minutes, Matt just sitting there in silence, looking down, Kelly as well.

''I am sorry.'' Matt said then, softly.

''No, no, it's okay, nothing to be sorry about. You know, yell to me all you want if it makes you feel better.'' Kelly told his friend then. ''It's what we are best friends for.''

Matt gave him a small appreciative smiled then.

''Barely dare to ask you but anything I can do to make it better for you?'' Kelly said then, knew his friend didn't want to be helped but if there was something he could do to make him feel better, he would gladly do it.

''For now? Just help me on the bed cause my half toasted ass is starting to hurt.'' Matt said then, Kelly so glad he seemed to be in a bit of a better mood. Kelly helped his friend on the bed again.

''I am really sorry.'''

''No it is good you let that anger out, but you and Gabby should talk.'' Kelly said concerned then, making sure his friend was comfortable.

''Yeah, we will, probably.'' Matt said then and Kelly nodded.

''Good, because if one couple can get through this together, it is you two.''

Matt smiled a bit, saying goodbye to his friend then, whom was coming to pick him up tomorrow morning as well, together with Gabby, to bring him home.

Later that night, Gabby slowly walked into the room, carrying some empty backs so she could start with packing up some of all the stuff her and she just hoped that he felt a bit better now. She had been shocked that he had gone off against Kelly this afternoon, but also knew that she should not bring it up.

Kelly wasn't upset because of what he had said, but only because their friend was so upset and angry and he barely talked about it.

Matt was watching TV as she walked in.

''Hey you the apartment is all ready for your homecoming.' She smiled as she sat down on the edge of the bed and kissed him.

''I can't wait.'' He smiled as he sat up a bit more.

He still felt bad about blowing up to Kelly this afternoon, even though he did feel a bit better now, most of his anger finally gone.

She went to put some of the stuff that she had taken here for him and that he had gotten as gifts.

''Gabby?'' He suddenly asked then and she turned around, saw him looking really concerned.

''Yeah?''

''If uhm...nevermind.'' He said then. He wanted to ask her if she was really sure he should come home, but stopped then.

''No, tell me.'' She said as she walked his way, taking his good hand again.

''No, it is nothing.'' He said then.

''You sure?''

''Yeah.''

Kissing him then, she carefully wrapped her arms around him, careful not to hurt him.

''I am so happy you are coming home tomorrow.''

With his head on her shoulder, he just hoped she was honest about that, worried that neither of them were really ready for their homecoming.

 **NOTE: I am really really eager to know what you think! I don't know what you think about the story and about the chapter if you don't leave a review! So please do let me know! Next chapter is Matt really going home! Hopefully till next chapter! x**


	9. Home

**Thank you if you left a review on the previous chapter. I hope you are still on board with the story as there is much more to come and I hope this chapter does not disappoint you! Please let me know if you think updates are coming too fast. I know a lot of you were waiting for Matt's homecoming! I know you have something to tell about the chapter after reading it, right?**

* * *

Gabby was carrying his bags as Kelly pushed the wheelchair through the doors, on their way to the car.

Matt was smiling again, for the first time in weeks again, really smiling as he was so excited to go home.

After nearly 5 weeks it was time to go home. He wanted to be with Gabby again and out of the hospital and although he would still have to go to the hospital and the burn centre for rehabilitation and therapy, but just being home was going to help him a lot as well, he was sure of that.

In the car home he was nervous, not sure how it was going to go when he was home, but for now he just tried to be happy and excited, and honestly after a month of being stuck in the hospital, going home made him excited.

At home, when the door opened, Matt looked surprised at everybody in their living room, which was decorated.

''What are you all doing here?'' Matt asked surprised.

''Well, it's the occasion for a small party, isn't it!'' Herrmann said then. Matt nodded as much as he could, Kelly helping him sit down on the couch as they were all giving drinks around.

Brett had made a cake and everybody a got a slice. Matt had been so nervous to get home, but never had he expected to eat cake with all the others from the firehouse.

They sat all together for a while, all so glad he was home and even though the road to recovery was only getting started, it was nice to be all together.

Matt was becoming more silent after a while, tired and sore and soon everybody left, as everybody left, Gabby walked to the door with them, Sylvie leaving last.

''If there is anything I can do for you and Matt, please let me know, even if you just want to talk.''

''Thanks, I appreciate it.'' Gabby smiled, giving her friend a hug as she walked out. Walking back to the living room she helped him move a little as sitting the same way for a long time was too painful on him.

''Thanks so much. it's so good to be home.'' He smiled then, Gabby and him kissing. She looked at the mess at the table then and started grabbing it all together.

''Let me give you a hand.'' He asked then, wanting to get up but realizing there was not much he could do. His leg was still way to sore to walk on and with only one hand, he knew he wouldn't be much of a help.

''No, am just going to clean this up and we can watch a movie together if you like.'' She said then.

''That sounds good.'' Matt said, feeling a bit annoyed he could not help her. Waiting for her to come back then, she settled against him, Matt wrapping his left arm around her. Watching the movie together, she carefully took his right hand into hers.

Worried he wanted to pull back, but she very carefully started to caress his hand.

''Painfull?'' She asked hem then.

''No, it is actually nice.'' He said then, kissing her on her temple.

Holding each other, they watched the movie.

At the end of the movie, neither of them moved, neither of them wanting to leave the cuddling they were in. It had been weeks ago since they had been home together, just simply cuddling on the couch and it was honestly not something any of them wanted to stop.

After a while, they had to move though, Matt getting sore and it was time for his medication. After getting that done, Gabby was honestly tired as well. Concerned how his first day at home was going to be, she hadn't slept well the night before.

''Come on, let's get ready for bed.'' She said then, making their way to the bedroom.

''I'd really like a shower.'' Matt said then, feeling a bit disgusting.

''Come on, let me give you a hand.''

Matt wanted to object, but knew that he was going to need a hand with getting in and out of the shower. Gabby helped him get the shirt of, very careful with his arm.

She walked to the shower with him then, his leg still really sore and stiff and he leaned on her. She turned the water on, Matt still leaning on her and she turned the shower on.

''Water can't be too warm.''

''I know.'' Gabby said and she made sure the water was okay, carefully helped him sit down in the shower. In their shower there was a small ledge he could sit on during the shower and she handed him his shampoo.

''Are you okay?''

''Yeah, it actually feels really good.'' He smiled and when he was done, she helped him step out, the ledge of the shower pretty high for him right now.

Very careful with his sore skin, she dried him off. Looking at all the fresh, rough skin she couldn't help but feel a bit shocked. Sure, she had known where the burns were and that he was going to have scars, but seeing him naked again like this for the first time shocked her. It didn't push her off, or made her love him any less.

But it shocked her. The body she had always known so well, the body she had made love with, had changed so much.

She knew his skin was possible going to heal a lot more, especially when he got the special made pressure garments but she was still a bit shocked.

The burn scars wrapped all around his right leg and arms, on his right hip and on the right side of his chest, on his chest and back as well, up on his shoulder into his neck and on his jaw.

She helped him get into the comfortable clothing and helped him back to the bedroom again.

''Sorry you have to help me so much.'' He said then as he sat down on the edge of the bed but she kissed him.

''I am just glad you are home.''

Making sure he was comfortable she got ready to shower as well and she really needed a moment alone.

''I am just going to shower as well.'' She said then and he nodded.

Standing under the hot streams of the shower, she finally let the tears stream down her cheeks as well. She didn't want to cry, but suddenly the whole situation hit her again, and seeing all the scars that covered his body didn't make it any easier.

She didn't want to be superficial and shallow because Matt mattered a lot more to her than just the way he looked, but seeing him like this hurt her. Not just the way that it changed how he looked, but also how it affected him. It hurt him, he could hardly walk and she had no idea what was going to happen in the future.

And it made her so sad and angry because there was nothing she could do to help him.

Feeling so helpless she stood crying in the shower.

Finally she stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around herself and trying to dry her tears. Getting ready for bed as well, she realized she should actually be happy he was home, and that she still had him and that this was going to be the first time she could be sleeping near him again in weeks.

When she was in the shorts and the top she slept in she walked back to the bed, finding him half asleep.

She crawled into her side of the bed, Matt nearly shooting up, grabbing his right hand.

''Oh no, I am so sorry baby!'' She gasped, figured that since she slept on the right side, she nearly bumped into it.

''It's alright...just be careful.'' He said as he was keeping back the tears, ruder than he meant, immediately regretting it as he didn't want her to feel bad.

''I am sorry.''

''Let's just switch sides.'' He mumbled then and she nodded, looked as she switched the stuff on the nightstands around and he moved to her side, she laid down on the side he had been laying.

Even that had changed now.

It seemed like something small, but even the sides on the bed they slept on had to be thrown around now.

''Come here.'' He invited her then, wrapping his left arm around her, but even now she was back in his arm, sleeping against him, she didn't feel happy, but honestly just wanted to cry again, wishing like everything could be like it was before.

But that was never coming back.

* * *

 **NOTE: I am really really eager to know what you think! I don't know what you think about the story and about the chapter if you don't leave a review! So please do let me know! Next chapter is Matt and Gabby trying to pick up life at home again! Hopefully till next chapter! x**


	10. Nothing like it ever was

**Thank you if you left a review on the previous chapter. I hope you are still on board with the story as there is much more to come and I hope this chapter does not disappoint you! I know this chapter is a bit less shocking or big compared to some of the previous, but I hope you still like reading them trying to get back into daily life. Big chapters coming up! But I know you have something to tell about the chapter after reading it, right?**

* * *

Gabby woke in the middle of the night, Matt's chest rising up and down quick. Slowly she sat up, saw him awake, trying to contain his tears.

''What is wrong?'' She asked sitting up.

''Pain is really bad.'' He admitted, groaning a bit, wishing she hadn't woken up. She sat up, putting the bed up a bit so he was sitting up a bit more, making it easier to breath.

She got up from the bed, walking to the bathroom and grabbed some of the morphine pills he had gotten prescribed and a glass.

''Alright, these will help.'' She said, one arm behind his back to help him sit up a bit more as she handed him the pills and helped him drink the water, carefully letting him lay back in the pillows.

''What would I do without you.'' He said then, and even though he said it more as a light joke, he meant it. There was nothing he could do himself it seemed.

''You know you always have me.'' She said softly them as she pulled the blanket over him again. His breathing slowed down a bit now as he was falling asleep again.

Not being able to fall asleep again, she laid against him.

When the sun came up and it was morning, she thought about the morning they had woken up together, the morning of the accident. They had woken up with jokes, playing around in bed and Matt had made her breakfast.

Now she knew that it was going to be so different.

Matt started waking up now and smiled at her.

''Morning.''

''Morning.'' She smiled back, kissing him and getting up then. She wanted to make breakfast, wondering why Matt was no longer following her and even though she hadn't forgotten about what happened, she only realized now that he wasn't getting up and that he could not walk to the kitchen.

Walking back into the bedroom, Matt was on the edge of the bed, trying to get up.

''Sorry!'' She said, hadn't thought about that she had to help him out of bed as well, not thinking about it.

''It is fine, hopefully soon I can do it again.'' He said as she helped him sit down in the wheelchair and pushed it to the kitchen.

As she was going to make breakfast, he sat at the table, feeling so angry he couldn't make breakfast, like he always did before and he couldn't even set the table, because he couldn't even move.

She put the plate in front of him, some eggs, toast with butter and bacon. Gabby started cutting it then for him.

A bit annoyed he looked away.

''What?'' She asked a bit worried.

''Really? I start to feel like a little child!'' He said a bit upset.

''Sorry.'' She said as she stopped cutting it.

''I know, I know, I am sorry, you now I don't like to need help.'' Matt said then, not wanting to take it out on her and Gabby nodded. She moved the plate his way and after breakfast she brought him to therapy.

As he struggled with everything now, it was the first time he was going to have occupational therapy and Gabby just hoped it would help him. After that he had physical therapy and she knew it would get busy the upcoming time, Matt needing a lot more recovery and healing to do. She had taken another three weeks off, with still 2 weeks left of her initial time off. The last thing she wanted was for him to get stuck without anybody with him.

They drove to the hospital and she helped him out of the car, waiting in the waiting area with him now. While he was having the therapy, she would go do groceries. As it was nearly time for him she got up, grabbing her stuff together.

''Anything you want to eat tonight?'' She smiled then.

''Just anything that is easy to eat is fine.'' He smiled. He looked around the waiting room, saw some people looking at him.

''Anything else I can take you?'' She wondered then, hoping that she could take something to cheer him up.

''No, please just come pick me up later, please.'' He laughed a bit and she laughed as well.

''I'd miss you if I didn't.''

Kissing him one more time she left then. As Gabby walked out, he looked at the man still staring at him, the man looking away as soon as he crossed eyes with Matt and really self conscious, he looked down at his hand, biting his lip.

Standing in the supermarket she tried to think about something to eat. She really wanted to make something for her and Matt that would not upset him, something that he could eat with one hand and make it easier for him.

But looking at all the food, she had no idea what to get.

Finally she settled for some soup and garlic bread for lunch and decided on making pasta with small bits of chicken, knew that he could eat both of these with one hand. She didn't mind helping him at all, but the last thing she wanted was for him to get upset again.

Going through the supermarket took her so long now, trying to think of what would be good for Matt, picking up some medication on the way back as well.

By the time she got everything done, he was done with therapy, waiting for her in the waiting room and she kissed him.

''How was it?''

''Decent.'' He said then, Gabby helping him back in the car.

''You must be starving.'' She smiled then, Matt looking at all the bags full of groceries in the back of the car.

''Yeah.'' He said then, laying his hand on hers for a second. He was not hungry at all because of the pain and the painkillers. But she was trying so hard and having lunch together would probably be nice.

They had lunch together, Gabby helping Matt to bed after, as he was so tired and sore from physical therapy.

''Do you mind if I go out for a run?'' She asked then.

''No, not at all, you should.'' He said then, smiling at her. Of course, he just wanted to join her, but he did not want her to have to give up the things she enjoyed because of him.

She changed into the running gear then.

Waving as she left, he wished that he could come along. But there was no way he could, so instead he tried to fall asleep. The nights of bad sleep because of the pain were starting to break him up but even falling asleep was a bit hard now.

But even though he tried really hard, he couldn't fall asleep. His therapist had been working on his leg and the new skin was so sore.

Gabby came back from her well and he pretended to be asleep as she took her shower, honestly didn't want her to feel bad for going out. SShe lef tot the kitchen soon after and he sat up, Gabby peeking into the bed room.

''Ready for dinner?''

''Yeah.''

''How about we have dinner in bed?'' She smiled then.

''Hmmm, not the most kinky thing we have ever done in bed but...you know...why not.'' He smiled at her and she chuckled.

''I made the dish you love.'' She smiled before walking back to the kitchen to get the plates. When she came walking back with two she yawned a bit.

''I am really really sorry I woke you up last night.'' Matt said as she yawned.

''Don't be sorry about that.'' She told him then. Carefully he took the plate from her and started eating. It was arrazzo con pollo, the dish she had made for him when he came to have dinner with her for the first time.

''I still can't pronounce this.'' He admitted then, finally laughing a bit. She smiled as well, sitting down beside him with her own food. With it just being rice with small bits of chicken he could eat it with one hand as well.

''How was the run?'' He asked then, Gabby not saying anything about it and he figured that she did it not to hurt him because he couldn't come on the run with him.

''It was good.'' She just said then.

''You know you don't have to keep quiet about your run? I mean, I can't come with you but there is so much I can't do right now there is no way you have to keep quiet about all of it.''

''Okay, I just don't want to upset you.''

''I appreciate it, but I can't limit you too.'' He said then.

''Well, you know what I was thinking about? Maybe we can go out for dinner next week and to the cinema. Maybe we can do our missed date night!'' She told him excited then, trying to get his spirits up again.

''I like that idea.'' He smiled then. He knew that it was going to be out for so many hours, but she was right, it would be good for them.

''Alright, I will go book a table at A-fushion!'' She said excited as she jumped up to get her phone and Matt smiled. It was great to see her so excited. With dinner out of the way, he felt tired and sore from therapy all day but also from the broken nights and he was upset that he woke her up as well.

She knew he would probably want to sleep after dinner but when she came back a while later, he was still awake.

''Not gonna sleep?''

''Can't sleep.'' He said then.

''Anything I can do?'' She asked worried.

''Just a lot of pain.'' He admitted.

''Want to watch a movie together?'' She offered then, hoping to keep his mind of the pain.

''Yeah.'' He said then and they picked a movie together, Gabby sliding under the blanket beside him.

He laid his head on her chest, on laying on his left side. Very carefully she took his right hand, laying his arm over her chest as well.

Listening to her heartbeat, calming him down and forgetting about the pain a bit, he finally started to doze off a bit. It felt a lot better than painkillers.

Caressing over his head, she listened as his breathing become more and more regular, Matt falling asleep. Smiling she kept caressing over his head, listening to his soft snoring.

Together they would get through this, even though it wouldn't be easy.

But all she was worried about, was that even though they seemed to get closer together, they also seemed to fall apart.

* * *

 **NOTE: I am really really eager to know what you think! I don't know what you think about the story and about the chapter if you don't leave a review! So please do let me know! Next chapter is their date night a week later! Hopefully till next chapter! x**


	11. Date Night

**Already at chapter 11 and this is a big one! I really hope you are still with me! From about 10 reviews a chapter last chapter got 4 and I am concerned you don't like the story as much anymore. I hope you do like this chapter and are excited about what is coming up! Please let me know what you think at the end.**

* * *

Matt came walking from the bathroom, slowly and carefully on his sore leg. Slowly he starting to walk again, but the skin on his leg was so sore and tight that he could barely walk more than a few steps.

Tonight he and Gabby were finally going to go out together and he was really excited. She was as well and kept saying how much it would finally be like old times and he hoped that that would finally be the case.

Every day he tried to do a bit more, pushing through the pain and trying to make things easier on Gabby. Slowly but surely he was buttoning his shit, hard to move his fingers, but even though it still hurt, he was glad he could at least so some of these small things himself again, because he felt like it was draining Gabby to have to keep helping him.

Also soon, he was finally getting the right

Gabby came walking into the bedroom as well to get ready.

''You managed?'' She asked, wanting him to feel independent but also not minding helping him.

''Yeah, all fine.'' He said as he grabbed his shoes. It took him a while to get them on, bending down careful and the getting the shoes on wasn't easy, but he got done then, glad that there were going to have something to take their mind of everything tonight.

Gabby came walking out in her black dress.

''You look amazing.'' He smiled then and they shared a kiss.

''So do you! Tonight is going to be great.'' She smiled. She walked to the bathroom then to do her hair and makeup. Slowly Matt got up, made his way to the door frame.

''You look great already.''

''Hmm, yeah, I just like to look even better.'' She mumbled as she was concentrated putting on her makeup.

''I think you missed a spot.''

''You are such an annoying goof!'' She said, pushing the large powder brush on his face.

Laughing he grabbed a towel to wipe the towel off.

Smiling at him she looked at him, so glad he was goofing around again and slowly getting back on his feet.

Soon they left to go downtown to the restaurant and

Somebody else opened the door and she pushed the wheelchair inside.

Matt was glad they had finally made it here after all these weeks. What had it been like if the whole accident had not happened and they had been here 9 weeks ago? Would they have been better as a couple now? Everything had been so good with them and even though the whole accident had not broke them apart, he could not be honest with her and he felt like she was acting more okay with everything than she really was.

She made her way to the table and sat down across from him then.

They ordered their drinks and food and Gabby looked so excited when the big plates of sushi came to the table he couldn't help but smile. They had to forget about what happened when he had gotten in the accident, because this was the night out they were supposed to have before all of it happened.

He tried to break the chopsticks, his hand still so sore and he gave up then, looking a bit lost at the sushi. Gabby took the chopsticks from him then and broke them apart, handing them to him as he tried to use them with his left hand. At first he had wanted to grab them with his

He tried to pick up one piece, the piece calling apart and every time he tried to pick it up, it fell again, not being able to do it with his left hand.

''Come on, just don't push so hard.'' She said as he was nearly crushing the pieces.

''Look Gabby, I just can't do it.'' He said a bit upset.

She grabbed one of the pieces of sushi with her chopsticks, holding it out for him but he shook his head.

''I am not a little baby!'' He hissed a bit upset.

''I just want to help!''

''I know, I know. Sorry.'' Matt said, not wanting to take his frustration out on her. He took the piece in his mouth and smiled at her then.

''You know, I think they have these children chopsticks here, you know the automatic ones?'' She asked, pretty excited and happy and she got up to ask a waitress.

''Gabby, please don't-''

But she was already on her way and she looked really happy when she came walking back with the chopsticks. At least he could use them with one hand and she actually looked really glad with the solution.

Even if he felt like he was some helpless toddler and he didn't like it all, he was going to suck it up for her sake.

It did go a lot better and Gabby seemed so happy he didn't say anything about it.

After the restaurant they went to the cinema. The movie they had already wanted to see when they were initially going to go was no longer being shown in the cinema, but they had found another movie.

They were lead inside by one the employees and they got to the top row, where there was a space for Matt's wheelchair. Even though he could make his way into one of the chairs, the pillows in the wheelchair were very easy on his skin, which was probably better for now. Gabby took his left hand then in her hands, sitting in the chair beside his and they sat as the movie started.

Holding his hand, she also laid her head against his shoulder, so happy to be here with him again.

During the movie, Matt tried to get comfortable, but the barely closed wounds on his thigh, arm and chest started to hurt again, as well the ones on his back. It started to hurt more and more and by the time they were halfway through the movie, he had no idea how he was going to make it through the other half.

There was a short break halfway in the movie and they went to the big hall.

She just went to the bathroom and Matt looked around, saw a lot of people looking at him, but as soon as he looked at them they looked away. He saw some people look down at his arm and hand, which was on his lap, looking away again then, quickly and he felt really uncomfortable. Gabby came walking back and saw him look a little upset.

''Want another soda?'' She offered him, wanting to get some more for herself.

Matt took Gabby's hand.

''I want to go home.'' He admitted then. Not because he didn't like the movie, or he didn't like being out with Gabby, but the pain was getting really bad. He felt like people wouldn't stop watching him, some of them downright staring at him.

''But...but.'' She just stammered, not wanting to go then. She wanted things to be normal and she felt like the date wasn't good and getting ruined. Everything had gone wrong so far.

''Gabby, I am so sorry, it is not you, it I just the pain is getting really bad.'' He said then.

''Okay, then we will go home.'' She said then, a bit upset.

As they made their way home, none of them said anything. Matt felt so bad about having to ruin their date night. he had wanted to stay in the cinema, but the pain and the people staring at him were getting too much.

''I am so sorry.'' He finally broke the silence in the car. ''I am so sorry about having to go home earlier''

''It is okay.'' She said softly. Even though she wanted to mean it, she was still a bit disappointed. She wanted tonight to be like old nights, how they always used to go on dates and that hadn't happened tonight.

She couldn't blame him, but it didn't make it any easier.

At home they settled in bed, Gabby reading a bit as Matt was already half asleep, as the painkiller he had taken were starting to knock him out. Suddenly he looked at her again though.

''I am so sorry, I know it was supposed to be a good night tonight...and..I am just really sorry.'' He mumbled then. ''And I know you want to say it is okay, but it is not okay.''

''No, it is not okay.'' She admitted then and in silence they sat beside each other on the bed. Neither of them was looking at the other, silent and staring in the distance.

''I just wanted tonight to be like old times.'' She said then, angry.

''Me too, I wish it could! But it will never be like old times again, and I didn't chose for that either!''

''You saved a man's life and now people really judge you for how you like...and they don't know how it is to live with it. Every, single day!'' Gabby said upset.

''Well, you don't have to live with it every single day, I have!'' Matt shouted at her, angry because he was sure she just said that he looked hideous.

''Oh no, I don't have to live with it every day? Who has been with you every day since it happened? Who has had to give up her life to be with you?'' Gabby shouted back now, hurt by what he had just said.

''I never asked you to do that! If you don't want to be with me anymore, just say so!''

Angry they looked at each other, neither of them still wanting to say anything, but for the night to be over.

Finally both of them laid down to sleep again, laying far away from each other on their own sides of the bed, hoping it would be better tomorrow.

* * *

 **NOTE: I am really really eager to know what you think! I don't know what you think about the story and about the chapter if you don't leave a review! So please do let me know! Next chapter is them dealing with the aftermath of hteir fight! Hopefully till next chapter! x**


	12. The Cold War

**Woo! Chapter 12 already. I am really sorry about not uploading yesterday and breaking my daily streak, haha! Please do let me know what you think about the story. I hope you don't dislike this chapter, I hope you do like this chapter and are excited about what is coming up! Please let me know what you think at the end.**

* * *

When Matt woke up in the morning, Gabby had already left the bed. The bed was empty beside him and at first he was a bit confused, as Gabby would never just leave without letting him know, but then he remembered the fight they had had yesterday.

Feeling bad about what he had said, he wanted to get up, see if she was in the kitchen to talk about it. But then he sat down on the edge of the bed again, thinking about what she had said too.

But what she had said had hurt him too.

Careful he got up and made his way to the bathroom, his leg hurting and sore. Just barely, he managed to get in the shower.

Getting out was even harder and trying to dry himself off caused even more trouble and it made him angry. It made him angry because he really tried to do things himself, but even the simplest of things were giant tasks now.

After a while he walked back to the bathroom, his leg so painful.

He sat on the edge of the bed, trying to get his clothes on and it was not easy, but after a while he did manage. It had nearly taken him an hour from getting up from the bed to sitting on the edge of the bed, not even fully dressed, but something that took him an hour now, would have cost him about fifteen minutes before.

Giving up getting any more done, he sat down on bed again, watching the news.

Suddenly he heard the front door and Gabby came walking back inside.

''Hey.'' She said, walking into the bedroom, not kissing him after their fight yesterday.

''Hey.''

''I was out for lunch with Sylvie.'' She said short as she sat down on the bed as well, looking at him. She felt a bit bad about leaving him alone this morning, but after last night, she had no idea what to do. He was dressed so he had managed himself, but she knew it couldn't have been easy.

''Good.'' He said then. He knew it was good for her to get out and not stay with him, but after last night he had no idea if she still wanted to be with him. He did not want to make her life harder, or make her unhappy.

''Anything you need, lunch?'' She asked then, knew there was no way he had gotten to the kitchen and prepared something.

''No, I am fine, I am tired.'' He said shortly then.

''Oh.''

''Well, it not like you could do a lot with me anyway.'' He mumbled.

Silence filled the room again and tension was high between them.

''Yeah.'' She just said then and got up from the bed again.

Not wanting to stay in bed any longer, he followed her.

''Need a hand?''

''No, I am fine.'' Matt said softly. Slowly he made his way to the couch then, sitting down with his leg up on the coffee table.

Looking at him from the kitchen, Gabby bit her lip. She had just wanted to clean around the house, but the thought of having to get near Matt and talk to him again, made her stop.

After last night she had no idea what to say, she felt sorry about what she had said, but she was also still angry with him.

Last night should have been a good night for both of them, but instead it had only gotten worse. She knew they should talk and try to make up but she didn't want to do it. She was too angry and upset with him.

Matt looked back as he heard the front door open and close a bit later, saw Gabby walking out in her running clothes.

For a second he thought about calling Kelly to talk about what was happening between him and Gabby, but also knew that Kelly would probably not the best person to give him advice and honestly, he also didn't really want to talk about it.

Later that evening when he was in bed after a nap and Gabby was back from her run, her and Matt still not talking, she walked to the bedroom with dinner, hoping she could finally talk to him.

''I made dinner.'' She said softly then, sitting down on her side of the bed again. Matt looked at the plate and let go of a small smile then.

''Thanks.''

''I am sorry about yesterday too. I was a bit disappointed we had to go home early, just because I wanted it to be a good night for you.''

''It was good, just the pain got really bad, I am sorry for not trying to sit it out.'' He admitted then.

''I mean, it would have been good to finish the movie, but I don't want you to be in pain.'' She said then.

''Well, you know that is not going to get much better.''

''It could still be.''

''Gabby, you keep talking about how you want things to be like they were before, truth is, they never will. You know it will never be like before. Even when I get back on my feet, I still will have chronic pain, issues with my skin and I might never go back to firefighting. And those scars? They will always stay too.'' He said a bit angrier now. He kept telling her that it wouldn't be like old times, but she kept fixating about how it could be like old times, while he knew it never would.

''I don't care about those scars! How can you think I am so shallow!'' She said angry. Even though deep down inside she knew he had a point.

''Gabby, you can say you don't care about them, but I don't believe that, I saw you look at me when I came home and showered, I still see you look every time! I am not stupid! You are lying to me when you say you don't mind them and that hurts me too!''

''Okay, they are not pretty! But they don't turn me off! It just hurts me to see you like this, because I know it hurts you!'' She admitted. ''What do you want me to say, say that you look terrible?''

''At least just be honest with me.'' He mumbled.

''Want me to be honest? I feel like you shouldn't be such a macho, constantly pushing through the pain.''

''Well that is what you want right, for me to be like it was before again?'' He asked angry.

Silent she shook her head, so angry he blamed her for everything.

They sat there in silence again.

''You know, you always stick to the rules. But that one time it matters, you took your jacket off.'' Gabby mumbled softly then.

''Don't I know that, I know it was stupid! You don't have to rub it in!'' Matt nearly yelled, ''You don't think I realize that every time I look in the mirror, or I am in pain or when you look at me.''

''You know what, I am done! All I cared about since it happened was you and all I tried to do for you, was to do it well!'' She said angry then and as well.

''Well then, just leave!'' He yelled.

Gabby got up from the bed, walking out of the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her. She walked away from the bathroom, suddenly heard Matt cursing, glass smashing then and she figured he had gotten so angry he had thrown the glass from his nightstand.

After raging, he tried to fall asleep, really hoping that tomorrow would be better.

Matt was half asleep, too angry and upset to talk to Gabby when she suddenly came into the bedroom, snatching her pillow from the bed and grabbing one of the spare blankets from the cupboard.

''Gabby, what are you doing?'' He asked then.

''I am going to sleep on the couch tonight.''

''You shouldn't.'' He said then. Sure, they had their fights and were angry with each other, but he did not want her to be in discomfort all night on their couch.

''I don't want to sleep with you tonight.'' She mumbled then, ''Can't expect you to sleep on the couch.''

Before he could say anything else, she walked out of the bedroom again.

Laying down on the couch, still so angry about their fight during dinner, she tried to fall asleep. But instead of falling asleep, she started to sob. Sob because their relationship was falling apart now, while they had tried so hard to keep it together.

Matt laid in bed as well, trying to fall asleep, but the only thing on his mind was the fight him and Gabby had had, or the really all the recent fights. Upset he looked out of the window, thinking about if he should go talk to her now, but was worried to only make it worse.

They really had to talk to each other. They really had to.

* * *

 **NOTE: I am really really eager to know what you think. I really hope you did not dislike this chapter because of some relationship hurdles for Dawsey! So please do let me know! Next chapter is them deciding for the future! Hopefully till next chapter! x**


	13. No Mountain High Enough

**Woo! The next chapter has arrived! Please do let me know what you think about the story. Hope this was what you were hoping for this chapter! Please let me know what you think at the end.**

* * *

Kelly was waiting for his friend to be done in physical therapy. As Gabby had had something else this day he had offered to go with Matt and it was good to his friend slowly improved.

Matt was done then and Kelly helped him grab his stuff together.

''Alright, ready to go?'' Kelly asked him and Matt nodded. Looking at his friend, Kelly knew something was wrong with his friend - aside from the burns - and he figured he could maybe talk with him and get through to him as it had happened before.

''Let's just get a coffee before we go, okay?'' Kelly offered then.

''Sounds good.''

Kelly helped his friend pack up his stuff and change into cargo shorts before they went outside. Matt still felt like people kept on looking at him. They looked at his leg now, looking away then. At the coffee bar close by they got settled by a table with some fresh coffee.

''What is up with you?'' Kelly asked then. ''I can see something is wrong.''

''Me and Gabby have been...we have been fighting and not talking for the past few days. I am worried we are going to fall apart.'' Matt admitted.

''What...why? You two seemed to be doing so well.''

''Our date night failed. We got in a fight after that and the last few days it has not gotten any better.''

''Look you two just need to talk.'' Kelly said. ''I have no idea how, but you need to spill your heart out to Gabby and tell her what is on your mind.''

''I told her when we fought.''

''You two need to sit down and properly talk, no yelling.''

''Pretty rich coming from a guy -''

''You came here for advice, not to judge me on my relationships.'' Kelly said strict then. ''I just want you and Gabby to go get through this because if there is any couple that can get through, it will be you two.''

''Yeah, I will talk to her. I don't want us to fall apart.'' Matt said then.

''Alright, let's get you home in time for dinner right, before you get even more trouble with her.'' Kelly said and they went back to the car.

A bit nervous how it was going to be when he came home, he looked in the kitchen. The table was nicely set.

''Hey, how was therapy?'' Gabby asked immediately and Matt looked a bit surprised.

''It was good.''

Kelly left and Matt looked at the table then, Gabby putting one of his favorite dishes down.

''I just - we really need to talk.'' She sighed then, saw him looking at the table.

''Yeah, we really do.'' Matt said then.

She sat down, put food on both of their plates.

''Thank you so much for your effort in this.''

''Look, I am really sorry about the last few days.'' She admitted then.

''Me too. I really am. I mean I am angry and sad about what happened but I should not take that out on you.'' He said as he laid his good hand on hers on the table.

''I wasn't fair to you either. I know I keep saying I want things to be like old times but I also know that is not going to happen anymore. I am sorry about how I was going on about it. It is not going to be like before, I know and I guess we just need to find new ways.''

''I've lost a lot over the past weeks, but Gabby, the only thing I truly care about losing is you.'' He admitted then.

Finally she smiled a little, feeling a bit emotional because it was really sweet he said this.

''Dinner is getting cold, and I can see you spend a lot of effort on it...so let's just eat.'' He said then and she nodded.

After dinner they settled on the couch, facing each other and she took both of his hands in hers, very careful with his right hand and they looked each other in the eyes then.

''Look, I will always be here for you, even when times get hard. I am sorry about the things I did that upset you or made you feel helpless.''

''I am sorry too about not reacting well too your efforts.''

Sitting like this, across from each other, they were finally spilling their hearts out to each other.

''It's understandable, don't worry.'' She assured him again, pinching his left hand.

''Gabby, I am sorry too about not talking to you. I just didn't know what to say to you. There has been so much on my mind and I knew you were struggling too and I didn't want to make it any harder on you.''

''Matt, you have to talk to me. I know I didn't either but we need to talk to each other.''

''I know, I just don't want to be a burden to you and I feel like I am and I don't want to make it even harder for us by constantly being negative. I was wrong not sharing how I felt with you. The truth is, you know what I'm like Gabby. I hide all of my emotions away in this tiny box that the back of my mind and I hope that they will never come out - we all know that I have a temper. I should be focusing on controlling it, not lying to you about how I feel." ''

''You have the right to complain, and you know I want to know what you feel, so I can help you.'' She said then. ''You are not a burden. Please just tell me what is in your mind.''

''I will...but so should you.'' He told her then.

''I - I am okay, really. I mean, it is stressful, I really just want to do things right for you.''

''You do, you really do. Without you, I don't know how I would have gotten through all this so far.'' He told her then, smiling a bit as he was still holding her hands.

''All I want is for us to be happy together. ''

''And that is what we are going to do, even if it may take some time and adjusting.'' He promised then and she nodded. Of course, there was a lot more to talk about and not everything was going to be okay just now, but it was a big step in the right direction.

They shared a kiss, hoping this would finally give them some better, more stable grounds in their relationship.

''It is all going to be okay, I am sure.'' She smiled then and he nodded.

''Yes,'' He said then, kissing her again. It was hopefully going to get better.

Slowly they got up from the couch. She had her arm around him as they walked to the bedroom, trying to support him a little. In the bedroom she helped him get undressed, wanting to hand him his shirt he slept in but stopped then, pushing him down on the bed and climbing on top of him, carefully sitting down near his hips.

''Is this hurting you?'' She asked worried about the burns on his side and hip there.

''No, it is fine, it feels good.'' He smiled then and she kissed him again.

He laid his hand against the side of her face, moving up a bit to kiss her. Her hands caressed over his chest then, careful to the burns in his neck until she bend forward and kissed him again, her hand caressing over his jaw.

''I love you so much.'' He said then, her hand moving to her hair as they shared a tender kiss again.

Very carefully they caressed each other, kissing tenderly. None of them wanted to go too far. All they wanted was to feel comfortable with each other.

After a while they cuddled, talking softly and nearly falling asleep again.

They laid against each other, close to each other and slowly falling asleep.

It still didn't mean it was all going to be a lot easier, but it was already a good place to start.

* * *

 **NOTE: I am eager as always to know what you think. I hope you liked how they ended up together and that it wasn't so suddenly! So please do let me know! Next chapter is them trying to rebuild a daily life and rhythm! Hopefully till next chapter! x**


	14. Trying to Rebuild

**Woo! The next chapter has arrived! Please do let me know what you think about the story. The review count has really really gone down the last few chapters and I am worried either you are started to get boring with the story or the chapters are coming too fast, so please let me know! Hope you like this chapter of Matt and Gabby trying to get more stable ground for their relationship! Please let me know what you think at the end.**

* * *

 **Three days later**

Yesterday he had finally gotten the compression sleeves for his leg and his arm. Even though they were really tight and it was sore to get them on and off a few times a day, he felt like it was also giving extra support and he really hoped it worked with the scars. That they would get a bit less. Even though Gabby and him had talked a lot more the last few days, the scars was still something they had not talked about and even though they also were slowly getting more intimate again, it was one of the things they had no discussed.

But this weekend they had a lot more time to talk. As Matt had no therapy the upcoming days, they had decided to go to the cabin to spend some time away from home, therapy and everything else, so they really had some time for each other.

They were just driving now, Gabby driving while Matt was trying to sit back and get comfortable in the car. Gabby had put some pillows and hoped he wouldn't be in too much pain on the way there, but they could always stop a couple of times.

Gabby still wanted to stop at the firehouse, knew her nice warm jacket was still in her locker. Even though it was summer, it would cool down at night where the cabin was. Besides, Matt's warm vest was there as well.

''Do you mind if we stop at the firehouse? There is some stuff in my locker I want to take to the cabin. My jacket, I will get your vest too.''

''No, no of course we can stop.'' He said then. All he wanted was having a good time with her at the cabin.

She parked the car near the firehouse.

''Are you going to wait in the care? Might get a bit of a hassle to get in out of the car?'' She asked him.

''Hey I don't mind. I could still come along, just say hi.'' Matt said.

''Are you sure?'' She asked then, knew it was the first time he would come there since this all had happened.

''Yeah, I'd like to see everybody.'' He said then.

''Cool.'' She nodded. She got out of the car and walked around then, helping Matt get up. Slowly they made their way to the firehouse, Matt having his arm around Gabby.

Coming closer to the firehouse, he felt his heart pounding a bit more. He was nervous to go back here. Thinking about the last time he was here, when everything was still normal, made him sad and want to go back to that time. But he tried to bury that in the back of his mind. He was going to the cabin with Gabby and that was going to be good.

Slowly they walked into the firehouse together.

Squad was sitting at their table and jumped as soon as they saw Gabby and Matt walking in.

''Hey you two!'' They were greeted and Matt was so excited to see everybody again but also to see the firehouse again, even though it was not easy.

They walked to the common room with the squad guys, chatting for a minute and Matt told about how recovery was going. He was still not sure if he was going to come back, but it did not seem really likely.

Soon she walked to the locker room with Matt to pick up the stuff they came for.

Walking to locker room he thought about the last shift he had had, when this had happened. He thought about all the old shifts and tried to feel like it was just like that now, but the pain in almost half of his body proofed that that was not it.

Opening his locker, it seemed all the same as it was just six weeks ago, but now everything had changed for him.

Suddenly he saw his jacket. It was hanging there, in his locker, between his other stuff. His own bunker gear jacket, the one he had gotten off and that had changed his life forever.

''Hey, what is wrong?'' Gabby asked worried as she saw him looking in his locker, looking troubled.

''Nothing, it is not here.'' He said, even though he had seen the vest he had been looking for, closing the locker again. She looked over his shoulder before he closed it.

''Matt, I can see it right there.'' She said, grabbing it from his locker before he closed it.

''Sorry, must have missed it.'' He said as they got ready to go to the common room.

''Want to have coffee with the others before going on?''

''Let's just go.'' He said then and a bit worried Gabby walked with him to the car after a quick goodbye to the others.

She helped him settle in the car again and soon they were on the road again to the cabin.

They were chatting on the way there and she was glad to see that Matt was getting a bit more open again but tonight when they were settled in the cabin, she would bring it up.

'Do you want to stop for lunch soon?'' Gabby asked then, saw that he was struggling with sitting.

''Yeah, getting sore.'' He said then and by the next rest stop she went off the road.

They went into the a small dinner on the way and she helped him out of the car again. Inside they sat down for lunch and she looked as Matt was struggling with his fork in his hand a bit, but slowly it was getting a bit better.

They sat a bit longer after the lunch, Matt sore from sitting in the car, so it was good to sit somewhere else for now.

There was a family in the diner a swell and even though Gabby and Matt knew they had wanted a family in the future, they also both knew now that those plans would need to pushed back a while longer.

The young kids were running around, one of them suddenly stopping by their table and looking at Matt.

He kept looking at Matt for a while then, walking back to his mom then and pointing at Matt, his mum pulling his hand down then. Gabby looked at it happen as well and looked at him.

''Don't worry about it.''

''No it is okay.'' Matt said then. ''He was just a little boy.''

''Yeah, but you know I don't want you to feel bad.''

''Gabby, it is fine, really.'' He said then, not really wanting to talk about it a lot more. They got back into the car and now he had had some painkillers, he soon fell asleep, only waking up when Gabby one more time at the supermarket along the way, but close to the cabin. Some people looked at them as they made their way to the shop, Mat tin the wheelchair and having the basked for the groceries on his lap as walking was taking its toll, but they didn't try to mind the people looking at him.

A bit later they arrived at the cabin with the groceries and after some time spend on the jetty, looking over the water and having dinner then, they prepared for the night.

They settled on the porch then on the lounge seat. She laid against him, wrapped in his arms they looked at the sun setting over the lake.

''Matt, I am concerned about how you reacted at the firehouse today.'' She admitted then, knew they had to talk to each other.

''It upset me, being there...and when I opened my locker, the jacket was there.''

''It is normal to feel upset, Matt.'' She said understanding.

''I know, I just... I didn't want to show it there.'' He admitted then.

''Well, I am glad you are talking to me.'' She said then. They shared a short kiss, enjoying the view again. As the sun was nearly down now it was starting to get colder and darker.

''It is really getting dark now, let's go inside before the mosquitoes come out.'' She sat then.

''I doubt they like their food roasted.'' Matt joked as they got up to go inside.

Gabby just looked at him, shaking her head then and chuckling a bit.

''You are horrible.''

''Come on, it was pretty funny.'' He smiled a bit then and she nodded, glad he could at least make a small joke about it.

Inside they settled in bed. He had his arm around her, Gabby laying against his chest. His right arm was over her chest and she held his hand. With the compression bandages over his hand, he could bear Gabby holding it a bit better.

''These days are going to be great, just us.'' She promised him then.

''Yeah, I mean we were here only 3 months ago.'' He said then. ''Things were so different then, going to be so different now.''

''Oh, don't dwell on the past. We have to start building the future.'' She smiled then, sharing a kiss as they laid close, hoping these few days together were just what they need.

* * *

 **NOTE: You know I would always like to know what you thought about the chapter! I hope you liked how they ended up together and that it wasn't so suddenly! So please do let me know! Hopefully till next chapter! x**


	15. Scars

**And here it is, the next chapter! Really hope you like this one! I know the elections may have lead to less review again last chapters but hopefully you guys do still like the story and this chapter won't let you down. Please let me know what you think at the end!**

* * *

Gabby woke up, Matt already gone from the bed. A bit curious she got up, walking to the kitchen. He was already making breakfast for the both of them, struggling a bit, but looking at him made her really happy.

She walked up behind him then, wrapping her arms around him.

''Morning.'' She said as she kissed him against his neck. '''This is something that is great to see.''

The morning when the accident had happened, he had made breakfast as well and even though it wasn't going so well now, she loved how he was trying.

''Alright, let me help you get that to the table.'' She said then as she took the frying pan from him, Matt sitting down as well as Gabby put everything down. It was not that he liked having her do it, but he knew it was better, worried to drop everything, or worse, burn himself again on the frying pan.

They had breakfast together.

''You did really well making this.'' She smiled then, found it so sweet.

''Well, I was thinking...I know that hot tub on the deck has been broken for the past three years but you know...I fix things more times, if I can find some tools I can maybe fix it.''

At first she wanted to say she could not believe he would get it working again, but she knew he would enjoy at least looking at it.

''Yeah, yeah! I am sure my dad has some tools laying around.''

After breakfast and getting dressed, she helped Matt sit down on the deck by the hot tub and as he started looking what the problem might be, she grabbed the tools that her dad had left here probably.

She came to take that back and sat down beside him.

''Figured it out?''

''Yeah I think I did, can you give me a wrench?'' He asked her.

''A what?'' She teased him, loved to mess a bit when he was so serious when trying to fix something and kept teasing him, but handed him one then and he just managed with his left hand and she let him be to do some fixing then as well, walking inside to get some water for him and when she came walking back, he had the wrench in his right hand, trying to turn but his sore hand and the compression bandages made it almost impossible.

''Gabby...Can you do this for a second?'' He asked then, no way to do it with his right hand but she did it for him.

''Okay, let's try.''

Gabby got up and nearly screamed with excitement.

''Oh we can go in the hot tub!''

''Nah, maybe tonight.'' He said as she helped him up, Matt panting a bit as he was so sore from sitting on the deck floor and trying to fix the hot tub.

''We could go swimming.'' She offered. She knew it was good for him, as he also went into the pool for therapy, knew it was easier on him that way.

''Maybe later.'' He said then. ''Maybe we can take a look around the lake?''

''Yeah, yeah sure!'' She said then, not sure why he was so negative about the swimming, even more so he didn't even want to go in the hot tub while he had just fixed it.

They got the wheelchair to make a round over the path around the lake. The last time they had been here they had done it they had just walked together, but now there was no way he could make it from the cabin to the lake.

The path around the lake was really uneven and after a while he asked to stop. It was hurting him on his side and leg.

''It's getting really sore.'' He admitted then.

''Well, the view here is already really nice.'' She smiled as they looked over the lake. Very carefully she sat down on his lap.

''Is this okay?''

''Yeah, yeah it is.'' He smiled and they shared a kiss. She was sitting sideways, her body mostly leaned against his left side as they looked over the lake.

After a while they did go back to the cabin.

''I am really sorry we could not make the whole circle around the lake.'' He admitted then.

''Hey, no need to be sorry. Your body is nearly half covered by burns that are just barely healed. There is no reason to say sorry.'' Gabby assured him.

When they came back at the cabin, he was so tired and in so much pain Gabby handed him the painkillers and let him be.

He fell asleep on the bed and she smiled, looking at him. Even though it was still not easy, she felt like they were at least getting closer now.

As he was asleep, she was working on her laptop, working on making sure everything was okay with the insurance, scheduling his therapy but then she stopped as well, knew this was also some time she had for herself.

Walking outside for a minute she sat down on the deck with a cup of tea, reading a bit.

Honestly, she really wanted to get back to work as well, but knew it would be a few more weeks. it was not because of Matt, but she was starting to miss it, but maybe they could talk about it as well this holiday.

After having dinner together, she smiled at him again.

''Look at that view, we should really get in that hot tub, you didn't fix it for nothing''

For a second he seemed to doubt, finally admitted what had been on his mind.

''I am just not sure if...I feel really vulnerable if I would be in swimming shorts in front of you.'' He admitted then.

''Matt, don't be stupid.'' She shook her head. ''I have been undressing you before.''

''I know but spending hours with you in the hot tub looking like this...'' He said as he got up.

She stood close to him, wrapping her arms around her neck then, standing on her toes then.

''You are still perfect.'' She told him then, kissing him.

His hands caressed over her back and when they broke up their kiss he looked at her, still unsure.

''Matt, I am not saying that the scars are beautiful, but they are a part of you and everything that is a part of you, is something that I love, because I love you, and I always will.''

Finally he smiled a bit and they kissed again.

She helped him get stripped from his clothes then and the compression braces and in swimming shorts before they walked to the hot tub on the deck. It was old, but it worked and she knew it would be a good time. It was filling up with water as Matt was sitting on the edge, Gabby walking inside to get some drinks and snacks and they got settled in the tub just a bit later.

He had his arms wrapped around her, pretty proud of the work they had done to get this tub working again and she sat against him as they looked at all the stars.

''It is beautiful.'' He said then.

They sat in silence for a while, enjoying the view of the stars and each other.

Only after a while Gabby broke the silence, speaking what was on her mind.

''Matt, I have to admit, I was bothered by the scars at first, when you came home and I saw you. I saw all the scars on your body and I realized how much pain you must be in. And you were right saying that I would never see you in the same way as I did before, because I don't.'' She told him and he wanted to say something, but she stopped him. ''But they don't bother me in any bad way. They are a sign how strong you are that you even made it through this whole ordeal. And that is something that changed in the way I look at you. Because you are so strong and still so positive.''

Tears filled his eyes for a second and he kissed her.

''That means so much Gabby...I love you so much.'' He said then as they shared another kiss.

''I love you so much too.'' She said then as she kissed him.

''I know the last time has not been easy at all, for neither of us, but I appreciate it so much how you have been here for all this time. I really no idea what I would have done without you.'' He said then, his voice breaking a bit as he kissed her on her cheek then, not wanting to cry.

''Ofcourse, but I need you to get through this too.'' She said then, caressing over his jaw, so glad to still have him.

''I started this to begin with-''

''Don't say that, it was an accident.''

For a while they just sat in the hot tub in silence, close to each other, breathing slowly.

''Come on, let's get out.'' He said then as he felt the hot water burning on his new tender skin. Even though it had been nice it was getting to much on his skin and they got out.

Soon, dressed in their pajamas and they laid in bed.

''It was a really good first day, wasn't it?'' She asked then as they were almost asleep.

''Yeah...yeah it was.'' He said then and honestly he wasn't lying. He was so glad that Gabby and him had finally talked about the scars because he even though he had never been really superficial, he was worried that they would turn her off.

And laying here in the cabin, it felt so great, really like nothing had changed but honestly, as long as they had each other, not that much had changed. There were a lot of things he and they couldn't do. But together, they would get through it and that it would get better in the future.

* * *

 **NOTE: You know I would always like to know what you thought about the chapter! I hope you liked how they spend the day at the cabin! So please do let me know! Another day at the cabin coming up with deep Hopefully till next chapter! x**


	16. The Future

**The next chapter! Really hope you like this one! Please let me know what you think at the end!**

* * *

Waking up in the morning, Gabby thought about the great day had had here. Even though not all of the walking had been light and easy, it was good they had spoken about it and the evening in the hot tub was great.

Looking at Matt she sat up immediately, concerned. His face, hair and shirt seemed drenched in sweat and he was panting, his breathing shallow and heavily concerned she grabbed his left hand.

''Matt?''

He opened his eyes and looked at her.

''Pain.'' He groaned then.

''I know, I am going to grab some medication.'' She promised, jumping from the bed and walking to the bathroom, searching through the pills, bottles and jars and nearly spilling one jar out over the sink. Grabbing some of the painkillers then she took a cup of water as well and sat down by him, helping him sit up a bit. Stuffing the pillows in his back she looked as he took the medication.

Taking the cup again she walked back to the bathroom, grabbing some more water and put one of the smaller towels under the running water, pressing the excess out before she walked back and sitting on the edge of the bad again she carefully wiped the sweat of his face a bit.

Slowly his breathing calmed down and he became a bit more aware to what Gabby was doing.

''Thank you.'' He mumbled then.

''It is fine, sorry you are in so much pain.'' She said as she pulled the blanket off him for a second, worried he was going to overheat now he was sweating so bad.

''Looks like the hot tub was not such a good idea.'' He said softly.

''Yeah, maybe no more hot tub this trip.'' She said as she got some clean sheets from the wardrobe as she laid just the sheet over him for now.

''When you feel a bit better, we should get you out of that sweaty shirt.''

''Yeah.'' He mumbled then and Gabby sat down on her own side again, but close to him now and she caressed through his hair, still soaked by the sweating.

''Hmm, just a day in bed could be good too.'' She said then.

''Not exactly the plan for a cabin trip.'' He mumbled.

''Well, the trip was for us being together and having a good time...and as long as we are together, I am having a good time.'' She promised him and finally he smiled a bit again.

Very carefully she helped him undress, helping him some clean clothes and helped him get comfortable in bed again.

''Honestly no difference, last time were at the cabin you barely wanted to leave bed too.'' She joked then a bit, kissing him on his forehead, Matt laughing a bit.

''That had a different reason.''

''So what.'' She teased him a bit before kissing him again.

She got up to put the blanket back on the bed as he was nearly asleep again, the painkillers knocking him out.

Feeling a bit numb she walked to the kitchen, feeling so bad about Matt Being in so much pain.

It wasn't the first time, but recently he had seem a lot better. Even though she knew it was to be expected it wasn't going to be easy, she just felt bad, It was terrible seeing him like this.

Still feeling a bit shaky she made breakfast, checked on Matt but he was asleep and as he finally was, she just let him be, sitting down by the table alone.

After a while she went to check on him and he was awake, gave him the food.

''Anything I can do?''

''No, thank you.'' He smiled then, sitting up a bit more to eat. ''I might just take another nap, sorry...''

''No need to be sorry.''

''Sorry, just a really bad day.'' He said then, feeling bad as they were at the cabin.

''No that is fine, don't worry. If you like we can barbeque later on the porch, if not we will just stay in bed.'' She promised and she kissed him.

She let him be then, starting to run around the lake. Even though she hadn't expected to be running this holiday as it didn't seem so fair to Matt, she was glad she could not and she had still taken her running gear just to be sure. She felt sad about this morning, mostly because it was terrible to see him like that and she didn't mind taking care of him, but she knew that he hated it.

When she came back, he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

''Hey, feeling a bit better?''

''Yeah.''

''Want to sit on the porch?'' She figured some fresh air would be good for him too.

''Yeah.'' He said then and she helped him up and they made their way to the porch. Gabby got the barbeque going and got some meat and vegetables on it, got some drinks and sat down beside him again.

''Feeling a bit better?'' She asked worried, feeing really bad that he was feeling so bad after their time in the tub.

''Yeah, hopefully we can finally go swimming tomorrow - not in the tub, in the lake.'' He said and she smiled.

''Just being with you is enough.''

''I know, but it will be nice.'' He said then and she kissed him.

''Baby, I don't like my steak THAT well done.'' Matt chuckled softly then she looked at the smoking meat.

''Oops!'' laughing she got up to get food of the grill and it was still okay enough. She handed him a plate then.

Sitting down beside him he looked a bit lost at the meat.

''Mind if I cut it for you?''

''No.'' He said then and she did so. ''I mean, for now I really just have to accept that I can't do everything myself.''

''You will be able to do everything yourself again soon.''

She was glad he said that as the last thing she wanted was for him to get upset because of her helping him.

''I know.'' He said then and took the plate from her again. ''I mean, if we want to have a future together, I really hope it gets better.''

''Matt, stop being so gloomy, we will always have a future together, you know that.'' She told him then.

''I know, sorry about saying that...It's just...I really want to get fully better. I know I will never run a marathon again with my leg, or can do everything with my hand. But you know, I want to do everything at least that is important.''

She nodded understanding.

''I know...and who knows about that marathon.'' She smiled then. Even though Matt wanted to object at first, he just nodded as they had dinner.

''I am still really excited about the future.'' He said then.

''Me too...I mean...of course there is still a lot more to go...but..''

''But I still want to marry you, so bad. I love you so much.'' Matt smiled then and Gabby smiled back.

''Me too.'' She smiled then and they kissed.

''I mean it is terrible what happened but we should really still look at the future.'' Matt said as he put his empty plate aside and put his arm around Gabby again, Gabby nodding then.

''And...a family?'' She asked worried, testing the waters.

''Just not now, right?'' He asked a bit concerned. ''I mean I really want a family...I am just not sure if I can care of a baby now...I mean I can't right now. That is just why I don't think it is a good idea.''

''No, you are probably right about that.'' She said a bit disappointed now but knew he was right. Even if it would still take months even if they would agree to start a family, they had no idea how it would go for Matt.

''Gosh, I love you.'' He said then again, still holding her hands and they both moved towards each other, kissing again. Sure, it hadn't been easy, not at all and even if they were not sure about the future, they knew that they still wanted to have that future together.

That night they laid in bed together.

Matt woke up from Gabby tossing and turning in the bed, moaning softly. Concerned he laid his hand on her shoulder, trying to wake her up.

''Gabby?''

Finally she woke up.

A bit confused she sat up, realized that he had woke her up. He laid looking at her, concerned as well.

''Are you in pain?'' She asked, thinking about this morning.

''No, no. I just thought something was wrong with you.'' He said concerned.

''I just had a nightmare.'' She admitted as she laid close to him.

''What was it?'' He asked concerned as he caressed over her head now.

''About you...about the accident. Seeing you in the flames.'' She told him as she laid closed to him and he kissed her on her head.

''I am sorry.''

''It's okay, you are still here and that is what is most important.'' She said then, closing her eyes as her head was on his chest, Matt still holding her.

''Have a better dream this time.'' He told her then, kissing her again and holding her close as she was nearly dozing off again.

''Yeah, everything will be fine, as long as I have you.'' She mumbled softly then, falling asleep together, close in each other's arms.

* * *

 **NOTE: You know I would always like to know what you thought about the chapter! I hope you liked this other day at the cabin, not so great as the day before! So please do let me know! Another day at the cabin in next chapter! Hopefully till next chapter! x**


	17. A Better Day

**The next chapter! Really hope you like this one! Please let me know what you think at the end by leaving a review!**

* * *

''And how are we this very beautiful warm morning?'' He heard her ask as he woke up and she kissed him.

Those were the words Matt woke up to and with the pain being a lot less and Gabby saying this, his day could not start any better.

''A much better day pain wise.'' He smiled. She leaned against him, kissing him and helped him up then. She was so glad that he was feeling better today and he was in less pain.

After cuddling and kissing a bit more they got up from the bed.

The sun was shining as they sat on the deck with breakfast.

''We could go swimming this afternoon.'' She offered. It was pretty warm today and the water would be good for him. With the hot tub not being an option this was an better idea for him.

''You want to see my godly body in swim shorts.'' He teased her a bit and she laughed.

''Well, with those arms and those abs, that's not something I can say no to.''

They smiled at each other, so glad that today was a much better day for the both of them. She cleaned up and helped Matt got changed into the swimming shorts then. She held him as they walked to the lake. Even though his walking was slowly getting better, it still hurt him a lot, which was why she was so sure it would be good t get in the water, as it made walking a lot easier. In therapy they also used aqua therapy to make it easier on him, but she also knew they could not stay in it for too long because his skin was still to tender and she did not want him to damage the new skin again. After walking a bit in the water and him stretching his leg they sat down in the water, the water until their waist.

Matt was leaning against Gabby as they looked over the view. She helped him up after a while, drying him off they walked to the porch again. She took his right hand in hers then, caressing over his hand and carefully moving his fingers. the skin was so tense and sore but he kissed her in her neck then.

''You are more gentle than the therapist.'' He joked then.

''Well because I am not your therapist, and I don't want to make it worse.'' She smirked as she was still carefully bending his fingers, caressing his hand. The skin was so rough, patched together after the transplant.

''I just want it to get good enough so I go back to constructing.'' He admitted then.

''Yeah...'' She said softly. Even though she knew it was unlikely that he could still go back to firefighting, the doctor had also said that there was still some home left, but she just hoped that he would be happy again with whatever he would do. With all that had happened, she just wanted them to have a future again.

''No more firefighting?''

''No, no I don't want to go back to firefighting.'' He said firmly, pulling his hand back. ''Neither should you.''

''Well, you can't decide that for me, when you feel good enough again, I am going back to work, but that is still my own choice...I think but I am going to take all the time to be with you through all this time.''

''Okay.'' He said then, not wanting to make a fight with her. And he did really appreciate all that she was doing for him and how she had stayed with him all this time. He kissed her against her temple as they were still cuddling.

''How about we make a really nice dinner for tonight...with some wine...you know, live a little after all of this?'' he said then and she nodded. Instead of opting to make a dinner, she took her phone to look for a restaurant in the area and they ordered dinner to pick up there.

They drove there later on, Gabby wanting to get out of the car to grab the food as it was easier for her to walk in there but Matt stopped her.

''No, you stay in the car, I will go.'' Matt offered and she looked as he walked into the restaurant, clearly struggling but she smiled. It was good he was trying to these things and hopefully it would make him feel a bit better about himself again.

Walking inside he walked to the bar, the woman behind the bar looking up at him.

''Hey, we ordered some food to pick up.'' He asked the server.

She stared at him then, mostly at the scars on his jaw, then down to his neck and to his arm and hand in the compression bandages then.

''Ordered under the name Dawson?'' He said then, a bit uncomfortable.

''Oh yeah sorry, I will get it from the kitchen.'' She said and he waited by the bar. He could nearly feel some of the eyes burning into his back, probably staring at him. He couldn't blame them as he was wearing a t-shirt and shorts in this heat, but then he hoped he would get more comfortable with it in the long run.

He got the food then and made his way back to the car then, Gabby taking the food from him so he could sit down in the car, getting his leg back in with some effort and too the food on his lap then.

''You okay?''

''Yeah, got a lot of stares, but it feels good to do stuff like that.'' He said, as it did feel he was getting a bit more of his life back by doing things that had been so normal before.

''Well, they just stare at you because they probably know you are a hero.'' She told him as she kissed him on his cheek and they drove back to the cabin, having the food on the deck, but it was cooling down quickly then, they went inside and as it was even getting so cold now out now they decided to settle by the fireplace, cuddling.

''Just going to see if I can get it going.'' Gabby said as she knelt down by the fire pit, Matt settled on the big lounge seat.

''Be careful.'' she heard him say behind her.

''Stupid old fireplace.'' she cursed a bit as Matt was looking from the couch, suddenly really upset as she was so near the fireplace, nearly in it as she was trying to get the fire going. Seeing her so close to the starting flames, he could feel his heartbeat suddenly going a lot fast, worried about her.

''Just be careful, okay!'' He said worried then.

''I am a firefighter.'' Gabby chuckled a bit.

''Well, just don't get too close.'' He said concerned. Gabby shook her head again, thought he was being overprotecting but looking back at him then she also knew how much damage the fire had done with him and she could get where he came from and why he was so worried.

''If you don't want to get the fire one, that is fine...we can leave the fireplace off.'' She said concerned then.

''No, no it is fine.'' He told her then, still looking a bit nervous.

She got the fire going then and got up.

''See, fine.'' She said then.

''Yeah, yeah.'' He brushed it off then. Worried she walked to the kitchen, grabbing some wine for herself, just a really small glass for him because of the medication and sat down against him then.

''Hey, you okay?'' She asked then, as she saw him looking at the fire.

''Yeah, yeah I am fine. Sorry, just suddenly felt really worried when you were going to light that fire.''

''It's fine.'' She told him as she down against him and they wrapped their arms around each other, Gabby trying to lay close to him but not hurting him.

''Matt, if there is anything...really...I mean I was worried our relationship was going to fall apart those weeks in the hospital, but I feel like I only love you more.'' She said as she laid close against him.

''Gabby, really, I fall in love with you more every day.'' He smiled then. ''I really do.''

They shared a sweet and tender kiss, both of them a bit sad they had to go back home tomorrow. Even though not everything at the cabin had gone so well, they had grown lot closer together.

* * *

 **NOTE: You know I would always like to know what you thought about the chapter! I hope you liked this other day at the cabin, not so great as the day before! So please do let me know! Next chapter is them going back to Chicago and coming home to a surprise! Hopefully till next chapter! x**


	18. Back Home

**The next chapter! Really hope you like this one! Worried what you think of the story as the response really has been going down the last few chapters...**

Gabby and Matt were sitting at the dinner again along the way to Chicago. He still couldn't sit in the car so long so they had stopped for a moment now, to have some lunch and for him to have a rest. They had walked a bit, even though it was hard for him but it was also good for him.

But she also knew that tonight they were still going to have something at Molly's, as a surprise for Matt so she couldn't tire him out too much.

She knew the others were coming together at Molly's tonight, but only the shift from the firehouse, so it was also easier for Matt to come, as he still seemed feel really uncomfortable. Even now he was still looking around, worried people were looking at him.

''Want to get back to the car?'' She asked him and he nodded.

''Yeah.'' He said then. She wanted to talk with him about it but as he wasn't feeling good already, she didn't want him to feel even better.

After the other half of the drive they were back in Chicago.

As soon as they came home, she saw him struggling with the pain and soon he laid in bed, asleep because of all the painkillers as Gabby was unpacking.

After unpacking she loaded some of the pictures on their computer, looking for a good one to print, found one of the selfies of the two of them and printed it, put it on the fridge beside the other pictures.

It hadn't been the same weekend as before, but together they had enough.

After a while, when she walked into the bedroom, Matt was waking up again and she was glad when he felt a bit better.

''Let's go out for dinner, okay?'' She offered then and after getting ready they went to one of their favorite casual restaurants. Even though Gabby also did not feel like cooking after unpacking and driving so long, it was also close to Molly's where they had to be later and even though after dinner she walked towards Molly's, telling him she wanted to walk a bit after dinner but only when she pushed the wheelchair past the side of Molly's, to the front, it seemed to click in his head.

''Why are we going here?'' He smiled then, but also a bit nervous.

''They arranged an evening for you here.'' Gabby smiled, kissing him against his temple.

Matt felt kind of excited to be back here, but also a bit nervous. He got up then, knew that he had to get up the steps.

A bit worried he looked at the steps. Even though he could walk short distances so far, it was mostly stairs that he couldn't get up and even these two small steps were too hard on him. Kelly came walking towards him. ''Finally back at Molly's!''

''Steps.'' He mumbled a bit angry but Kelly laid his hand over his back to help him up.

''Yeah, let me give you a hand.'' Kelly said as he helped Matt get up the steps, the others looking at him for a second, but pretending not much was up. Matt sat down inside again, so glad to see the others as well. Quickly after greeting everybody he got a drink, only a small beer for now because of the medication and they settled around a table so that all of them were on the same eye height. As they just wanted to catch up with him and didn't want him to feel intimidated, it was only them tonight and it was closed for the rest.

Gabby caught up with Brett at the bar, sitting down beside her.

''It's good to see you both still doing well.

''Yeah, especially after the big fight.'' Gabby nodded, they were doing so well again.

''How is it going otherwise?''

''Well, I mean, it's not easy. He is in so much pain constantly, we wake up a lot in the middle of the night when he is in pain. But I guess, as long as we love each other, even that is okay.''

''I know...I am just glad you still love each other so much.'' Brett said, so glad that at least they were still happy together.

''We are keeping your jacket in your locker, cause we are all still sure you are going to come back.'' Cruz said.

''I am not coming back.'' Matt said firmly.

''Maybe you still could.'' Herrmann said then, figuring the lieutenant maybe had given up.

''But I don't want to come back.'' Matt said a bit angry then.

''So, how was the weekend?'' Kelly asked, wanting to change the topic quickly.

''It was really good.'' Matt said.

They chatted a bit, the other firemen trying to say nothing about the accident, or anything close it, just to keep it a nice night, as Gabby was catching up as well, but sat down by the table as well then.

After a while she could see him getting tired, as well as more quiet and soon they left.

At home they got changed to go to bed as well, Gabby knew still had to take some care of his skin.

''Did you have a good time tonight?'' She asked then as she sat down next to him on the bed to take care of his arm first.

''No, no it was nice... I just, sorry.'' He said, shaking his head as Gabby carefully caressing the cream over his arm.

''So what is bothering you?'' She asked him then.

''It's...I don't want to go back to firefighting...and the others really want to see me back. I really care about the guys, don't worry about that but I feel stupid around them, it just feels...it reminds me of the call and the whole accident.'' He admitted.

''They care about you, they don't care that you are not coming back to the job, they just want you to be okay.'' She said compassionate.

''I know, I know it is stupid.'' He admitted.

''Look, how you feel is never stupid...and I know a lot of bothering you. I am just glad you are talking to me.'' She said as she pulled the compression bandages over his arm again. She helped him lay down on the bed and put some pillows against his bed to do the same to his leg. it was a big task, doing it multiple times a day, but she also knew that it helped him with keeping his skin as least less tense and sore.

''I don't want to spill all my shit to you. You are so good to me and I don't want to throw it all on you, because I love you.'' He said then.

''Matt, you can't just close down to protect me.'' She told him then. He nodded.

''I don't want to, just like I said, I don't want to throw all my shit on you. I love you too much for that.''

Finally Gabby nodded a bit, knew that Matt meant it well.

''I just... I am just upset because even I know we still have a future and we will arrange everything, it feels like I am really making your life miserable, or impairing in what you want. I mean, I can't even dress myself.''

''Matt, I can lie now and say you don't, because you do, but you know what, I don't care. Because I love you. I don't care about those shifts I miss because I get to be with you, and help you and help you get back on your feet. And I really don't mind because I love you. That is more important than anything else.'' She promised him.

''I swear, you are too good to me.'' He said then as she finished up on his leg.

''Oh, I try.'' She smiled and they kissed. She crawled in bed beside him then when everything was done.

''How about you pick up bar duty again?'' He offered then. ''I mean, you get to go back to work at Molly's at least and I will get some hours alone...you know, try to manage myself.''

''You sure?''

''Yeah, I think it would be good, for the both of us.'' He said then.

''Okay, but only if you are really sure.''

''Well I am really pretty sure...'' He chuckled then, kissing her. ''It's only for a few hours a few nights a week.''

''Okay, then maybe it would be good.'' She told him then, knew that is was good for him to get some time alone and feeling like he was a bit more independent.

''Well, that's a deal then.'' He smiled, kissing her again. Even though it was only a little step, he hoped that all of these little steps would lead to a new future.

 **NOTE: You know I would always like to know what you thought about the chapter! I am a bit worried as the reads don't go to down but the reviews do...so please do leave one! Hopefully till next chapter! x**


	19. Independence

**The next chapter! Really hope you like this one! Hope you forgive me for the ending of this chapter.**

* * *

 **A few days later**

''Anything I can do for you before I leave?'' She asked worried as he was on his own now tonight.

He was on the couch after dinner. This morning she had brought him to his physical therapist and his occupational therapist, as well as a check up with his doctor after and she could see that the day had tired him out, really not sure about leaving him here now. He was nearly dozing off and she took a pillow, putting it under his arm.

''Í will be fine.'' He assured her again.

She kissed him and grabbed her bag then. Even though she would only be gone for a few hours, she was a bit worried. He could barely walk and even though she had tried to help with as much as she could, she was worried that he would get into some trouble tonight with something he couldn't do.

''Come on, you should have a good time at Molly's. I am just going to watch some TV and head to bed.'' He told her then and she nodded.

''Yeah, you better, don't do any exciting stuff without me.'' She teased him.

''Hmm, was thinking of getting all crazy in the club tonight, maybe cutting some shapes on the dance floor.'' He joked.

She laughed but kissed him one more time then before she left.

Still feeling a bit worried, but also sure this was good for the both of them, she walked to her car and drove to Molly's then. It was just before opening time and Herrmann was already there, whom was sharing the bar service with her tonight. He was prepping the bar as she walked in.

''Hey, great to see you!'' Herrmann said, really meaning it.

''Believe me, you can't imagine how good it is to be here.

''Matt didn't want to come at all?''

''No, he is way too tired, had a lot of therapy today.'' Gabby explained. She had offered but there was no way he would be here tonight.

''He is always welcome.''

''Yeah...but I don't think he will sit it out here all these hours. It's too long on him. '' Gabby explained as she helped Herrmann filling the fridges with beer bottles.

''It's really unfair this happened to him.'' Herrmann said then.

''Yeah.''

''But it is really great to have you here.'' Herrmann smiled. ''I missed you, we all miss you both.''

''I missed you all too.'' Gabby said.

''Me...I think all of us...everybody at the firehouse really admire you for everything you do for Matt, without you, I am not sure what he would do. You've been so strong for him''

Gabby smiled at him with tears coming up in her eyes. It meant a lot and for a moment it reminded her of his video when she had lost the baby.

''Well, wouldn't you do the same for Cindy?'' She said then, wanting to keep talking because she didn't want to cry.

''Yeah, but that doesn't mean it is easy.'' Herrmann told her then and they nodded understanding.

Soon the bar opened and a lot of the members of the firehouse came by. Kelly sat down by the bar and Gabby went to get him a beer.

''So how is it to get back here?''

''It is nice to be here again...and he was feeling so sure about being alone and maybe it will be very good for him.'' Gabby smiled as she was pulling the cap off the bottle for Kelly.

''Yeah, he needs to feel independent again.''

''Yeah, he had occupational therapy today and I know it always get him super angry, because it is always things he was able to do and now he can't. But he still is slowly improving.'' Gabby said as she stood across from Kelly.

'' That is all the matters.'' Kelly smiled, so glad to see her here. They were slowly picking up their lives again en that was really important.

Matt was home. After watching a bit of TV he had decided to go to back early, tired from therapy. It had been a really day with physical therapy, aqua therapy and a check up with his doctor.

Gabby had already send him a text to make sure he was okay and he replied, sitting down on the edge of the bed. It really had tired him out and he almost felt like an old man, while he had only been busy for half of the day.

Carefully he got up and walked to the bathroom.

Leaning against the sink he tried to open the jars with pills, but with one hand barely working it was not really working. Suddenly he spilled the jar with pills all over the sink.

A bit upset he tried to fix it, but with one hand barely cooperating at all, it really just didn't help. A bit upset he walked back to the bed, giving up on it and hoping he would just fall asleep.

Suddenly his phone started to ring and he saw it was Gabby, taking the call then.

''Hey, how is it?''

''It is good...but how are you?''

''Stop it, I am fine. I am just a bit tired. Going to try to sleep soon.'' He told her then.

''Okay, take care. Love you.'' She said, hanging up the phone from the kitchen, feeling a bit bad about leaving him at home like that but it was nice to be somewhere else for now. It would probably be good for the both of them.

Later on that night, most of them left and Gabby was honestly anxious to go home and see Matt.

''That was a good night.'' Gabby smiled as she was cleaning the bar, her and Christopher closing up around twelve thirty, when everybody had left as they had an early shift tomorrow.

''You should go home, go check on him. I will close up.''

''Thanks, Herrmann.'' Gabby smiled then, glad to go home and see how Matt was doing, even though she felt bit bad Herrmann had to do the closing up now. Tomorrow he would do it, he was sure about that.

She got the car and drove home. The light in the living room was out in the apartment now and softly she walked inside, guessing that he had gone to bed already.

putting her bag and coat away, she walked to the bedroom then, Matt indeed already in bed.

Even though she tried to undress in the dark she almost fell over and switched on the light then, Matt waking up a little.

''Sorry!''

''That's okay.'' He mumbled softly. She sat down on the bed, kissing him on his forehead. Suddenly she noticed how hot he was, looking flushed.

''Matt, are you okay?'' She asked worried, feeling his forehead again, which was glowing hot.

He didn't respond, nearly closing his eyes again.

''Matt!''

Worried she pulled the blanket off him, his whole body so hot.

''I am fine.'' He mumbled softly then, sounded more like he was talking in his sleep then to her.

''You are not okay, I am going to call your doctor.'' Gabby said worried as she pressed her phone between her shoulder and ear, going to get a cold towel for his forehead then. The call not being answered, a little panicked she called for an ambulance then, worried he was having a heatstroke. With his body's temprature being all messed up because of the burns, she kenw it was a possibility.

''Come on, out off this hot bed.'' She told him then, putting his arm around her neck and almost dragging him along to the living room, putting him down on the couch then and grabbing icepacks from the fridge, putting them in his neck and on his chest.

''I feel fine.'' He whispered softly then.

''Matt, you are not fine.'' She told him again, pulling his vest from his shoulders, feeling his pulse and his heart was still racing.

''Tell me you are fine again I am going to punch you.'' She hissed more herself as she helped him lay back again.

His hand was still in hers, pinching it every now and then as she tried to keep monitoring him as good as she could, worried and hoping that the other medics would be here soon.

''Come on, eyes open, stay with me.'' She told him then, pinching his arm again as he was nearly passing out again.

''Matt, come on.'' She told him again but his eyes fell shut again. Nearly panicking again, she tried to wake him up again, his heart racing even more.

''Matt!'' She yelled then. ''Matt stay with me!''

Scared, worried about what was going to happen, she finally heard the door burst open and the paramedics came walking in, letting go of his hand and worried about what was going to come.

* * *

 **NOTE: You know I would always like to know what you thought about the chapter! Hope you forgive me for this chapter! I am still a bit worried as the reads don't go to down but the reviews do...so please do leave one! Hopefully till next chapter! x**


	20. Worries and Funny Stories

**I know you really wanted a quick update so here it is: The next chapter! Really hope you like this one!**

* * *

Matt tried to make sense in his head of what had happened. He was waking up, feeling blurry, in pain and not sure where he was. Only slowly the he started to recognize he was not in their own bedroom, but in the hospital.

For a few seconds, he felt angry, panicking but realized he was probably here for a reason.

His body hurt so much and he tried to remember what he did last evening but all memory seemed to be gone.

Gabby came walking into the room, nearly dropping her coffee as she ran his way.

''Oh, you are finally awake again.'' Gabby sighed, kissing him on his forehead.

''Mmmh...what happened?'' He asked then, closing his eyes again, trying to remember.

''You passed out after overheating...flu and pain.''

''In the hospital for a flu?'' He asked then.

''You were in a lot of pain as well as the flu...your body tried to sweat it off, but since you can't sweat on the burned side you started overheat. You didn't take any of your medication.'' She said, not wanting to blame him but she knew that it was partly the cause.

''Couldn't get the pills out of the bottle.'' He mumbled softly. He closed his eyes again and she caressed him over his forehead and through his hair.

''You really scared me.''

''Sorry.'' He said and she shook her head.

''Well, I am sure you didn't do it on purpose.''

''Didn't feel bad when you left...only around the time you called.'' He admitted.

''You should have told me.'' Gabby said as she wished he had. She could see he was still struggling but with all the medication they were pumping into him she just hoped he wouldn't feel as lousy soon.

''Didn't want to ruin your evening.'' He admitted then.

''You nearly killing yourself didn't make it a lot better...but it's okay. You're going to be okay.'' She smiled then, kissing him on his cheek.

''Can I go home today?'' He asked then, feeling a lot better already but she shook her head.

''No they want to keep you here tonight, to monitor you.'' She told him then, knew that he was still on the medication by IV as well. Hopefully it would help clear out the flu soon and he could go home.

She felt so terrible about how he had arrived here in, heat, pain and passed out, but luckily they had been able to bring his body temperature down soon and put him on antiviral for the flu as well as painkillers. Now, with his body temperature lowering again, she was so glad to see him getting better.

''I am really sorry. I should have told you earlier. I thought it was just the pain.'' He mumbled softly then, nearly falling asleep again.

''As long as you are going to be okay, it is going to be fine.'' She told him then, carefully caressing his hand as he was nearly asleep. Tired as well, being awake all night to hear about how he was doing and staying by his side.

Later on, nearly evening Matt woke up again, saw the sun was going under. He felt a bit better than this morning, but couldn't help but feel bad about ending up here while he had been alone for the first time in weeks and it would ruin her going back to bar shifts now, while it was probably really what she needed.

Dinner was brought in then and he couldn't help but think about the weeks he had been here before and looking down at his hand, he felt a bit bad because not a lot seemed to have gotten better.

Matt had just finished dinner, struggling getting it down because he didn't feel well at all, but was surprised as Kelly walked in then.

''I took the rest of the shift off. Gabby is home, getting a rest because she was tired, so I am going to be here with you.'' Kelly smiled then.

''You guys shouldn't have to take time off for me.'' Matt closed his eyes then, feeling a bit bad that Gabby hadn't been working in a while and even Kelly was taking time off for him now.

''You're my best friend and I am going to be here for you, you know that. '' Kelly said. Matt appreciated it but he didn't know if it was because he felt like crap and his body hurt or because Kelly had taken time of the job to be with him that he felt a bit bad about it.

''How are you feeling now? Really?'' Kelly asked then.

''Just, shitty because I feel sick..and I feel bad Gabby still had to go through all of this.'' Matt admitted.

''Well, she loves you, so I am sure she doesn't mind.'' Kelly said. ''As long as you are with her.''

''Yeah. Everybody says it and I know it is true, I just wish I still had everything to offer her like I had before.''

''You are still the guy he loves, you know that.''

Slowly Matt nodded then.

''Oh by the way, you won't believe that happened today during a call. Okay, so this girls comes walking outside with Otis with a towel as he escorted her outside...fire wasn't too bad...and he wanted to have her check out by Brett...and he took the towel and suddenly this cat jumped out, against his face.'' Kelly started chuckling again. ''Otis was so startled he ran away, not seeing the streetlight, ran right into it.''

Together they laughed, Matt could immediately imagined how that had gone down. Matt's laughing stopped after a while, Kelly worried that he was upset he hadn't been there and he wasn't so sure now if had been a good idea to talk.

''Well, want to watch the baseball together?'' Kelly asked then, wanting to cheer his friend up instead of talking him down again. Matt nodded and Kelly started the TV with the remote, looking for a channel with the match on it.

For a while they just sat watching the match, only commenting on that.

After the match, Kelly let Matt be, saw he was so tired from watching the match, leaving him alone but as soon as he walked out, Gabby came walking in.

Gabby kissed him before sitting down.

''How are you feeling now?''

''A bit better.'' He told her as she sat down again.

''We need to talk.'' She said then. ''If you are not too tired.''

''No, that is fine.'' He said, worried about what she was going to say.

She laid her hand on his forehead for a second, smiling then. He was still hot from the flu and the fever but nothing like last night.

''A lot better.''

''Hope you still think I am hot though.'' He chuckled as a joke and she laughed as well. She was glad he felt a lot better now.

''Well, you know. The doctor said that you probably can't return to firefighting, even if you do get back all function in your hand and leg, that you can't return to firefighting. Because being close to the fire could cause the same reaction. You have to be careful about overheating from now on, you can't sweat with the burns.'' She tried to explain.

''Gabby, I can't even write my own name, or open a bottle with pills. Had you really thought I would return to firefighting?'' Matt said then, relieved that it was not something worse. ''I don't even want to. Not after all I have lost on the job.''

Gabby nearly sighed a bit relieved.

''What?''

''I was so worried you still wanted to return.''

''No, even if I could I wouldn't.'' Matt said then. ''I don't want it. I...I just don't.''

''But it has always been your dream job.'' She said a bit worried then. Even though she was glad that he was okay with not going back to the job, it also worried her a bit. For a second she wanted to bring it up again, but he seemed pretty lousy anyway so she decided to wait until he was home.

''I am so glad the medication seems to help.'' She said then he looked a lot better.

''I feel a lot better now you are here.'' He smiled then.

''Well, you should go to sleep so I can take you home tomorrow.'' She smiled back.

''Hmmm. I am not that tired.'' He said as she helped him sit up a bit, saw he was struggling. She popped his burned hand on a pillow then but also held it and caressed it. As an IV was in his other hand, she was worried to hold that one.

''Well, you won't believe what happened to Otis on shift today.'' Matt started to snicker a bit. Gabby looked surprised as he was suddenly started about the firehouse while he had not talked about it at all the last few weeks.

''How do you know?'' Gabby asked surprised, but glad to see him cheered up.

''Kelly told me...so Otis saves this little girl from the fire...''

* * *

 **NOTE: You know I would always like to know what you thought about the chapter! Hope this chapter makes up for last chapter! I am still a bit worried as the reads don't go to down but the reviews do...so please do leave one! Hopefully till next chapter! x**


	21. Back at the firehouse

**And there it is again: The next chapter! Really hope you like this one! Let me know what you think at the end by leaving a review.**

* * *

 **A few days later**

The last few days he had recovered from the flu and she was glad he was feeling a lot better now. It had been such a scare for the both of them and it was sad that his body was so terrible now, that he barely even knew what was going on and that a simple flu could put him in so much jeopardy.

But now, it was luckily all good so far and they were just glad about that.

She was pushing the wheelchair as they made their way to the park. Sitting inside all day was starting to make them both angry and the last thing they wanted was also get angry with each other now.

They chatted a bit as she pushed the wheelchair through the park, just glad that they were outside together again here in the park. It was probably what they needed.

There was a nice restaurant in the middle of the park and Gabby looked for a table in the shadows, even though it was nice and sunny.

''You should be in the shadow.'' Gabby said a bit concerned and he nodded then, knew she was right.

They ordered some coffees.

''It's nice to be outside again.'' Matt smiled then as the coffees arrived. After the fast few days of feeling lousy in bed he was glad to be out and about again, as well as for Gabby. Even though she kept telling him she didn't mind being at home with him, he wanted there to be more for her.

They had a bit of finger food as well then and even though he didn't feel all good again he was really glad that he was here with Gabby and that already made him feel a lot better.

They enjoyed the afternoon in the park before they went on their way back home. Even though Matt could make a few steps, he still didn't feel good enough to walk now and there was no way he could go all the way to the park.

''You know, maybe we can go to the firehouse?'' He asked then.

''What? Yeah, sure.'' She said then, not sure because he had not wanted to go there at all lately or even wanted to talk about the firehouse. But now he wanted to go there and realized that it might also be good for him.

''I...I think I really want to go there.'' He said and she nodded. As it was getting a bit colder - and the last thing she wanted was for him to get sick again they went to the firehouse then.

The others were on shift today and he was a bit nervous when going there. He knew he wasn't going back, but he wanted to feel at ease again in the firehouse. It was not their fault this had happened and he had no idea why it had been upsetting him so much so far.

It had always been the place he had loved and had felt at home, but now it was a place he was struggling to be, but he wanted to feel better soon there if he could.

They arrived at the firehouse and everybody was surprised to see him. They sat down around the big table in the common room to catch up. Matt sat down in his usual seat, Gabby so glad to see him here. She knew he was never coming back to work - because he didn't want to, and honestly she was not sure if he ever could - but it was great that he wanted to be here now for to be with the guys again. That was already great because the guys would always be here to support him.

Boden wanted to talk with Matt in his office then and after talking a bit about him not returning, Boden knew that the man was not coming back, even if they were still hoping that he would sometime.

''Look, I know it is going to be hard, it is not going to be easy, ever. But I want you to know 51 will always be your home and will always have your back.'' Boden told him then.

''Thanks chief, I know.'' Matt smiled a bit.

''No matter what, if there is anything we can do, then please tell me what we can do.''

''I really appreciate it.'' Matt said then. He still had so far to go, so much more recovery to do but he was glad that all of them were still with him.

After discussing a bit more with Boden they made their way to the common room again, where Brett and Gabby had made dinner together and they dinner all together. At first Matt felt a bit embarrassed for having to get help with eating a bit as his one hand was still not cooperating at all and too sore and stiff to move. The others tried not to watch as Gabby helped him a bit but even though he needed some help, they were just glad that he was here.

They had just finished dinner when a call came in for the others and they ran out, Gabby cleaning up.

''I wish I could help.'' Matt said then, but other than stacking up the plates from the table with one hand there wasn't a lot he could help them with.

''Nah, it is fine.'' Gabby smiled as she loading the dishwasher. He really wished he could help her but knew there was no way, so instead of keeping thinking about it he tried to think about something else.

''By the way, I still remember the first time we met here.''

''Me too. Didn't expect you still did.''

''Oh come on, of course I do! You lit up the whole firehouse as soon as you walked in.'' He smiled and she smiled back.

''Aren't you quite the charmer.'' She smiled as she finished up.

Suddenly a couch sounded and Conny came walking in. Gabby and Matt were immediately quiet, stopping their flirty talk as she looked at the both of them, making a tea in the silence.

''You two take care of each other.'' She suddenly said. ''You two have been through a lot but there is only one couple that can have flirty talk in my firehouse, and that is you two.''

Before they could reply she walked out of the common room again and Matt and Gabby smiled at each other. Not too much later they made their way home again. Matt had had such a good time at the firehouse and he realized he had been really stupid for not feeling good going to the firehouse. They had his back and even if he never would come back, they would always be there for him.

At home she took care of his burns before they laid down in bed to watch a movie. He was pretty much wiped out but tried to stay awake as he laid with her.

''Hmm...it was such a good day with you today.'' She said then.

''Well, you always make my days amazing.''

''Like you don't. We are just a good couple.''

''We even good Conny's blessing now.'' Matt said with a smile. She chuckled and kissed him then.

''I don't need anybody's blessing. I really only need you.''

They kissed again, Matt falling asleep soon and she was still holding him close. Kissing him on top of his head, she was glad that he did feel a bit better, glad that he was peacefully asleep and hopefully, everything would be a lot better soon.

* * *

 **NOTE: You know I would always like to know what you thought about the chapter! Hope this chapter makes up for last chapter as well with not just Matt and Gabby but the whole house! I am still a bit worried as the reads don't go to down but the reviews do...after all these chapters but I am really grateful that some of you are still...so please do leave one! Hopefully till next chapter! x**


	22. Dinner and Therapy

**Chapter 22 already! Really hop you still like the story and this chapter as well. There is a tiny bit of Brettonio in it. I am yet to decide if I like them together but I did feel like it would work a bit in this chapter, so please let me know what you think.**

* * *

 **A few days later**

Matt was gritting his teeth. Even though he knew it was supposed to get easier, every step now was getting harder.

''Alright, enough for today.'' The therapist said then, saw how much he was struggling.

''Yeah. Bit much.'' Matt admitted as he sat down in the wheelchair, his leg really sore and the skin really tense.

''Well, you did really great.''

Gabby was already waiting by the door.

''Time to go home?''

''Got another hour of therapy after lunch.'' Matt said then.

''Will only be good so we can get your fully back on your feet.'' The therapist said encouraging as he helped Matt grab his stuff together and he met up with Gabby again and they went to the cafeteria to have lunch. Matt was by the table as Gabby was grabbing lunch for the both of them when a young boy suddenly stood at his table, looking at him. Guessing he was about 8, Matt didn't want to get mad about how he was staring at him.

''What happened to you?'' The little boy asked then.

''Well, I was a firefighter…then I got hurt on the job.'' Matt told the boy then, realizing he didn't mean it bad at all, but he was just a curious kid. ''But I will be okay.''

''Wow!'' the boy said impressed then, ''A firefighter!''

''Yes, you should come by the firehouse sometime! I work at firehouse 51. I mean…. did…but I am sure somebody would love to give you a tour there if you like!'' Matt smiled then as the boy looked so excited. ''All the firefighters working there are super nice.''

''I want to be a firefighter!''

For a second Matt didn't know what to say. He didn't want to encourage the boy to do something that had hurt him, but it was great to see a young boy so excited about firefighter and it reminded him of himself so many years ago.

''Firefighters are heroes, I want to be a hero too, like superman!''

Matt chuckled for a second but it really made him smile now.

Suddenly a woman popped up beside the boy.

''Hope he wasn't bothering you.'' She smiled, the boy looking up at his mom.

''I wasn't!''

''I am really sorry about that. He is always really curious.'' The mom smiled as she grabbed the boys hand.

''Oh, don't worry, it is fine!'' Matt smiled, honestly it made him feel better what the boy had said.

''Bye mister firefighter…'' The boy waved at him then as he walked away with his mom and he could still hear the kid being all excited.

''Mom, we need to go to firehouse 51!''

Gabby came walking back with lunch and put it on the table.

''What was that about?'' She asked curious as she sat down.

''Oh uh…the little guy came to talk. Really sweet.'' Matt smiled and Gabby laughed, it was so sweet how much he was smiling. It was good that even though she figured that the boy had asked what happened, but he was so happy even though he probably had to talk about it.

They finished up lunch and she took him to occupational therapy then, sitting down in the waiting area with a magazine, texting with her family and Sylvie a bit. It was getting a bit boring when she had to wait for him to be done but she also knew it helped him. It was great that the therapy helped him so much. Even though it was going slow and he said it wasn't helping, she knew he was improving.

About an hour later he was done and they made their way back home. Antonio was coming over for dinner tonight and as she was starting to prep dinner, Matt was getting showered.

He came walking from the bedroom then as she was finishing up the salad, wrapping his arms around her.

''It smells really good in here.''

''The little pies for dessert are in the oven…antipasti platter and salad are done and so is the pasta.'' She smiled and he kissed her.

''It all sounds and smells so good. I can't wait to have it.''

''Looks like that talk at lunch really cheered you up.

''Well, you know…the little guy said that firefighters were heroes. It did make me feel good…his enthusiasm reminded me of me when I was his age.'' Matt smiled, trying to steal some of the cheese from the platter, Gabby pushing his hand away.

''That is great, but if you don't stop trying to steal the food I need to make sure you can't use this hand either.''

''Now you are just being mean.'' He laughed before sitting down as his leg was tired and sore from the physical therapy.

''Here.'' She smiled as she passed him some breadsticks and she got some of the wine for dinner.

''Anything I can do to help?''

''No, I am already done!'' She smiled.

The doorbell rang and Gabby let Antonio in.

He sat down by the table and enjoyed dinner.

''I see where all the cooking talent of the family went.'' Gabby joked as Antonio looked at her with a frown.

''Thanks.''

''Well, brother, you know it is only the truth.'' Gabby teased him a bit as well.

''I am not that bad.''

''You made an egg explode in the microwave once.''

''Stop it.'' Antonio laughed, but knew it was just a joke as well, still laughing.

After dinner, they sat down in the living room.

''So you know, I was thinking. If you want we can do some boxing training together, you know, to build up that stamina again? I know it may not be the time now but my offer will stay.''

''Thanks, I think that could be a good idea.'' Matt said as he did like the idea.

''Please don't kill him.'' Gabby said as she passed some drinks around.

''I think it would be good, really.'' Antonio said and Gabby nodded, knew her brother meant it well and Matt seemed excited.

After Antonio left, Matt and Gabby had one more drink together.

''I really liked Antonio's idea, but I can see you don't like it that much.'' Matt said concerned.

''No, I actually think it is a great idea. I know Antonio trained with people that were recovering from an injury before and he will really help you.'' Gabby smiled. She could imagine he was getting a bit dreary from the therapy in the hospital.

''Well, we should go to bed soon.'' Matt smiled. ''Big day tomorrow.''

As the CFD barbeque was tomorrow he was excited to go there and Gabby was looking forward as well. It would be nice to catch up with everybody again, but Matt was also a bit worried. Everybody of the firehouse had seen him, but the news about him had spread all through the CFD and he was sure some people would be shocked, so he was hoping that that would be happening as well.

But hopefully it would be a good day for all of them, at least they were looking forward to it.

* * *

 **NOTE: Hope you don't mind the little bit of Brettonio in here, they are probably not going to play a big part in the rest of the movie! Thanks for reading...after all these chapters but I am really grateful that you still are! And still loving the reviews...so please do leave one! Hopefully till next chapter! x**


	23. The Barbecue

**Chapter 21 already! Really hope you still like the story and this chapter as well. I realize the last AN doesn't really make sense as I edited the chapter later and deleted the brettonio. So no Brettonio in this story! So this chapter is the CFD barbeque! so please let me know what you think.**

* * *

Gabby was helping him get dressed as they were getting ready for the barbeque. Even though it was getting a bit easier, he still struggled with some things and they had to hurry a bit too, as Matt wanted to be there early. Not knowing how long they were going to be there, he wasn't going to put his faith in his sore leg but he also didn't want the whole CFD to look at him as he arrived, wheelchair and all. Would be easier to just be there already.

They left soon, parking close to the park and she helped him out of the park.

''You look nervous.'' She said concerned as she helped him get up as she took the wheelchair from the trunk.

''Well, I am worried about how everybody is going to look at me.'' Matt mumbled. ''I mean the whole CFD must have heard.''

''Matt, it is going to be good day, with the rest of the firehouse…who cares if some people stare at you.''

He nodded, smiling as well because he wanted to have a good day and soon they made their way into the park. It was a bit hard with the grass, Gabby having to push hard.

He felt a bit embarrassed but tried not to mind it. Kelly and Herrmann with Cindy and the kids were already keeping the table for them.

''Hey you guys.'' Matt smiled then, knew that a lot of the firefighters from the other table were looking at him. Gabby put the wheelchair by the head of the table, sitting down beside him then.

''Hey, it's so great you could come.'' Kelly smiled, handing a beer to Matt as well.

''I am not drinking.''

''Come one, have one, live a little.'' Kelly smiled then and they hit their bottles together. Matt was glad he and Gabby were a bit early as people were already staring at him. Having to get out of the car, helped by Gabby and then struggling on the grass would only be even harder if there was the whole CFD looking at him.

Slowly more people arrived and the rest of their shift joined at the table as well. This year there was also a volleyball tournament between the different houses, so most of them showed up in training wear for now.

Otis came fully prepared with a sweatband around his head and Matt couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

''What?'' Otis asked.

''Nothing. You look well prepared. Make me proud.'' Matt laughed then, Otis rolling his eyes as he sat with Cruz.

''Gabby, we need another player. Squad has decided they are going up as a separate team with ambo.'' Herrmann said then. ''All our hope lies in you.''

''Of course I will join!'' Gabby smiled then.

Soon they left to participate in the tournament. As they were really close to the fields they could still watch most of the matches. Matt was with Cindy, the kids, Donna and Trudy. Sure, it was a bit bad that he could not join but glad to be there he sat by the table.

He laughed as he saw the teams struggle, but it was fun to watch them. Squad was one of the first to have to leave the tournament after getting their butts kicked and they came walking back to the table.

''We're out.'' Kelly said then, ''Coming to join your harem.''

''Thanks for coming to save me.'' Matt joked to Kelly, sure he had rather been on the volleyball field, but being here was already really nice, even though he had been sitting with the women for nearly an hour because he couldn't play volleyball.

''Oh as if you had it so bad here.'' Cindy laughed, pointing at the food and drinks they had gotten him. The other team was still playing, but joined the table as well then.

''No luck for 51.'' Otis sighed as they sat down again. Some of them left to get some more drinks and Matt couldn't help what it would be like if the whole accident had not happened, but he tried not to think about it either.

''Want a hamburger?'' Gabby asked as some of them also got up to get some food.

''Yeah, yeah please.'' He smiled then. For a second he thought about getting up to walk with her to pick out his food, but he realized it was going to be hard, as well as holding the plate on the way back.

Herrmann looked as Matt looked after Gabby, looking a bit sad.

''How have you been holding up, really?'' Herrmann asked concerned.

''I am okay…I mean, as far as okay goes in this situation. I just still have to get used to needing help with stuff, still.''

''Well that is not easy. But I am glad you are still positive.'' Herrmann said and Casey nodded with a smile.

''Yeah, I mean I am still alive. I have Gabby and you all, so that is enough.''

Gabby came walking back with two plates and put one down in front of him, kissing him on his cheek.

''You are an angel.'' He smiled as they started eating, Kelly sitting down across from Gabby with a plat so stacked full of food they were waiting for it to topple over.

''Oh I think we earned this. We might not have won but we played well.'' Otis smiled as well as he sat down. They let the barbeque taste well to all them, discussing some shifts as well as the recent sport games.

They sat around, having drinks. Matt still felt uncomfortable as people looked at him, but as soon as he looked they looked away again. He knew that a lot of them did not know what to say to him.

Gabby saw him look, he looked a bit concerned, upset, lost in thought but finally he looked back at the table again.

''uhm guys.''

''What is it?'' Gabby asked worried.

''I just want to say how grateful I am for all of you, how much you helped me the past 2 months. I don't know what I would have done without you.'' Matt said then. The whole table was silent, listening to him.

''We will always be here for you, you know that.'' Kelly said then.

''I know but you all really proved it these past weeks. And I am really grateful for that.''

Gabby took his hand, rubbing over it with her thumb as she thought it was so sweet he was saying this.

''Without all of you, especially you Gabby, I have no idea what I would do.''

Everybody at the table nodded glad, glad that Matt did feel a little better about everything and appreciated them trying to help him.

After some fireworks, some of them slowly started to leave and at the end, only Gabby, Matt, Kelly and Boden - were still sitting there. They were having one more drink before heading home.

Kelly and Gabby were cleaning up a bit and Gabby went to get the car then. Boden was still sitting with Matt as he finished his last drink as well.

''You know, after I got burned on the job, I ended on really really low ground. I know it was different than what happened to you but I just want you to know, I really admire how you are doing through all of this and if you ever need to talk. I am here.''

''Thank you so much chief.'' Matt said, really appreciated it.

''I know you are not coming back to the job, but you know 51 will always be your home.''

''I know. I really know.'' Matt smiled then. Maybe he had not wanted to go back there at first and he knew now it wasn't going to happen, he still had his friends and pretty much his family there.

''I also wanted to let you know that when you are ready, I hope you can come by me, so I can try to pull some strings for you.''

''Actually, there something.'' Matt said then. ''Do you think…they need somebody at arson? I mean, I can't write yet, but maybe I will be able to help there.''

''I think that is a great idea. When I am in the office in two more days I will bring it up for you.''

''Thanks so much.''

''You ready to go babe?'' Gabby asked then as she had gotten the car closer by.

''Yeah, yeah. Alright, thanks for the great day Kelly and Boden. See you.''

In the car, Matt looked at Gabby then.

''I uh…asked Boden to see if there are any vacancies on arson. I know I will still have so much recovery to do…but maybe it will be good to start doing something again.''

''Oh that is so great Matt!'' Gabby smiled, kissing him on the lips immediately. She hadn't been sure what he wanted to do in the future, but this was really hopeful. She just hoped it would help him rebuild and make their future together easier and better.

* * *

 **NOTE: Thanks for reading...after all these chapters but I am really grateful that you still are! And still loving the reviews...so please do leave one! Hopefully till next chapter! x**


	24. Work

**So here is the next chapter! Setting up some new storylines and I hope you still like it!**

 **A few days later**

* * *

Today was going to be an exciting day for the both of them. Matt was going to do a day of work at arson to how it was going and another day later this week. Even though he would only start for two days a week now as he had therapy the other days, he could work again for two days a week and he was looking forward to that. But it was also something that made him a bit nervous. Especially because even though he could walk a little now and his hand was slowly getting more functional through to therapy, he was worried that he wouldn't be able to get around the office on his own.

But it was also exciting and he knew it was a part of getting back to his life and getting back on his feet. Hopefully they would finally have their old life back soon with both of them being at work.

Gabby was excited as well. The paramedic that was filling in the empty spot she had left when she had started taking time off had a personal appointment today so would be gone for a few hours and she had promised to take the place, excited be back in her own spot.

She had helped Matt get ready for the day and she was packing lunch for him as he was sitting by the kitchen table, texting Kelly form his phone about his job today.

Gabby put the lunch in a bag for him and turned around then.

''Ready?''

''Yeah, I mean…not really.'' He said then, the smile gliding from his face and worried she stopped what she was doing.

''What is wrong?''

''I am just really nervous.'' Matt admitted, looking down at his lap.

''You are going to do great.'' Gabby smiled at him, walking towards the kitchen table then and leaning against it, cupping his face in her hands and kissing him on his forehead then.

''If there is anybody who is going to be a great job at arson, it is you. It is going to be good, I am sure.'' Gabby smiled then and kissed him again.

''Thank you…for believing in me.''

''Of course. I always believe in you.'' She said then. ''There is no reason to be nervous though, you are going to do great and it is going to be a good step.''

Finally he nodded and they left.

She drove the car to arson and helped him out of the car. They went inside and he was greeted by a man het worked with before, Mason Fern, whom he had worked with before as he had asked for some advice.

''Alright, I got to go, see you later.'' Gabby smiled, kissing him on his cheek and leaving him here then, not wanting to stick around for too long as he felt like he had to be independent as much as he could.

Mason showed him to a mostly empty desk, except for a computer and some files.

''This is your desk. We put some files on the desk we hoped you could take a look at.''

''Yeah, sure!'' Matt said, a bit excited to look at the cases and do something else than sit at home. He moved the wheelchair a bit closer to the desk and opened one of the files then.

''Would you like a coffee?'' Mason offered him then.

''oh, yes please!'' Matt smiled, Mason nodding and walking away as Matt started to look through the files. Slowly he was getting used to do things with his left hand instead of his right.

But looking at the pictures, even though they were sort of confronting to him but it was also familiar and making him excited to figure out what had happened.

''Here.'' Mason said as he put the pug of coffee down. ''Tell me if you need anything.''

''Thanks.''

Slowly he was going through the pages, looking at every picture, looking at every detail. He knew he would never come back in a building that was burned out like this, maybe only to check it out while it was burned out, but it was making him a bit sad as well. He was never going back to what he was passionate about.

He grabbed the notepad, trying to write a little to make some notes on the file but writing was something he did with his right hand, and now he couldn't do it very well. Even though his hand was slowly getting less sore, the thick and scarred skin made it very hard to move his hand.

He just hoped that getting this job, would make everything a bit easier in the end.

Gabby walked into the firehouse, very excited to be back, even it was just for a few hours.

At first it was crazy to be back at the firehouse. It was already good to be back on ambulance. Even though she still wished sometimes that she could be on truck, it was just nice to be at the firehouse and even though she was excited to see Matt again when the few hours she was back were over, she was also sad to leave the firehouse again.

She drove back to arson then, hoping Matt had had a good day as well. She walked inside and was directed to his desk. He was at his desk, going through some files and she laid her hands on his shoulders.

''Hey!''

''Oh, hey!'' He smiled.

''How are you good.''

''Sore, but good.'' He admitted. She looked at a notepad on the desk, saw very sloppy writing on it.

''I tried to write a little.'' Matt said, blushing as he wiped the papers aside.

''That's great.'' Gabby smiled, so proud of him.

''Alright, let's head home.'' He said as it was time to leave. But he was excited to go back on Friday again. Hopefully he would be able to go here alone soon.

They went home and Matt sat down on the couch, a little bit tired as well.

''But how was your day.'' He said then, grabbing her hand.

''It was good as well, good to be back.'' Gabby smiled then. ''I mean it was ambo…but still.''

''That is great.'' He smiled as well. ''I mean, it was on ambo…you don't want to get back on truck, right?''

''I…I don't know.'' She admitted then. ''Not to be rude but you not being there would probably make it easier for me to get back on truck. You know, now we don't work in the same house anymore.''

He was silent, still holding her hand.

''What is wrong?'' She asked worried.

''Noth-''

''Matt, we are not going to close down to each other again and not talk.'' She told him.

''Okay, I know it is your life…and you should do the job that makes you happy, but I really don't want you to go back on truck.'' He admitted.

''Matt –''

''Look, I know it is unfair, but I have been burned for 40% of my body and I don't want something to happen to you too. You know how much I cared about that job but…I don't want you to get hurt to, or lose you.''

Gabby was silent for a second, she didn't agree with him as it was her own choice but she did understand where he came from.

''You know, that is still pretty far away.'' She said then, not wanting to fight him and she laid down against him now, pulling his arms around her as she laid against his chest.

Neither of them knew what to say, knew they were disagreeing on this, but they didn't want to fight again.

* * *

 **NOTE: Thanks for reading...after all these chapters but I am really grateful that you still are! And still loving the reviews...so please do leave one! Hopefully till next chapter! x**


	25. Love

**So here is the next chapter! Setting up some new storylines and I hope you still like it!**

* * *

When Gabby woke up in the morning, she was so tired. This night she and Matt had been awake a lot. Even though he had had a great day at arson as his first day, sitting up all day it was taking its toll on him. Especially on his back and hip.

In the middle of the night he had been aware, shaking because of the pain and she had gone out to get him some more medication and soon he had fallen asleep again, but been tossing and turning then, waking her up a lot as well.

She got up from the bed, so tired and jumped in the shower, hoping that would wake her up a bit more. Getting out of the shower, she walked to the bedroom then again.

Matt was at least asleep for now and she let him be.

Going through the grocery store she hoped he felt better when he got home as he still had to go to his doctor this afternoon. It was such a bummer that he felt so bad after having such a great day now that he was working again.

When she got home she went to check on him.

''Hey, how are you feeling?'' She asked as she walked into the bedroom, Matt awake now.

''Still bad, so sorry about keeping you awake.'' He sighed as he sat up a bit more.

''No need to be sorry about that.'' She said as she sat down on the bedside, kissing him.

''Want to cancel the meeting with your doctor?''

''No, we can go. I mean, will be good to be out and maybe he can give me something for the pain.'' Matt said then and Gabby nodded understanding.

''Okay, well, we do need to leave soon then.'' She said as she looked at the clock.

Just in time they arrived at the appointment and the doctor was looking at the scars.

''Your hand is really improving and has closed up nicely.'' The doctor said, Matt nodding.

''Uhm, today is really bad pain wise. Would it be possible to get something for that?'' Matt asked then. He hoped that the doctor could at least help him a little bit.

''Yeah, I will get you something for that, sorry the pain is still so bad.''

After picking up some medication that the doctor had prescribed for the pain they made their way home, Matt suddenly pointing at a restaurant they always liked eating for lunch.

''We could have lunch here.''

''You don't want to go home?''

''Nah, let's go out for a bit.'' He smiled then, wanting to push through the pain a bit for her. He didn't want her to be stuck at home again all day taking care of him and even though it was hard, it was nice to have lunch somewhere together.

They settled in the restaurant and to keep it short, they only took a main, but Gabby was smiling.

''You really don't have to do this for me. I know you are really sore and should probably be home.''

''But I want to be here with you.'' He smiled. ''it is making me feel better too.''

Smiling they looked as their food came and they had lunch. It had been great and when they came home they got settled on the bed, Matt laying down as Gabby took care of his scars. She was so happy he was at least feeling good enough to have had lunch out with her to lighten up his spirits. It showed how much he loved her and she loved him so much as well.

It made the bad days like this a lot more bearable.

As well as taking care of the scars she also administered the extra medication the doctor had prescribed him.

He was laying on the bed as she carefully caressed the lotion over his scars, knew it helped with keeping the skin a bit more flexible and made him have less pain.

''You're really being too sweet for me.'' He said as he really appreciated all of this for him. ''I am really sorry you have to.''

''Matt, stop it, you know I don't mind, I love you.'' She smiled at him.

''I don't want to keep ruining your life. You can say I am not but because of me you can't go do the job you want. You have to be at home all day, with me, because I can't do stuff myself. You're constantly busy with bringing me to the hospital and that is not fair, you deserve so much better. '' He said then, sad.

''Well, I don't want anything else but you. You know that.'' She said as she took his hand. ''I will get back to the job when the time is right, but I am a bit sad that you really don't want me to get back to truck.''

''You know what it brought me.'' He said as he looked down at his body. She looked at his body as well. She knew where he was coming from but she knew accidents happened, and she liked the job too much to just write it off. In silence, she finished up on his leg and helped him get dressed again as he laid back again. It was still so sore, but he was glad that it was done for now, hoping it would ease the pain a bit.

She sat down on her side of the bed, laying against him.

''I know I will always have to make my own choice, but what you say is true…and maybe it will be good if I go back on ambulance first, then I can always see.'' She said then as she crawled against him and he laid his arm around her.

''I don't want to limit you. I am limiting you enough already.''

''Stop it Matt. We are both just tired, but all that matters is you getting better…and recovering.'' She told him then, kissing him on his jaw.

It was nice laying so close to him. Even though they had to tried to be as intimate as they could the last few weeks, but as Matt had so much pain, it just seemed to be too hard.

Laying close to him, she was still caressing over his body, kissing him again. Her hands were still caressing over his upper body and every time her hand went to the right, she still felt the scars and the rough skin. In the beginning, it had been really hard on her but now she had accepted the scars. He was still Matt, and still just as handsome and all she wanted was for him to have less pain.

Carefully she leaned on him again, kissing him again.

''Gabby, careful.'' He said a bit worried as she suddenly sat down on top of him, kissing him again. Even though he was a bit worried about the pain, it was a lot less now after the injection with painkillers.

Kissing him again, his hands suddenly went under his shirt and he took it off. He wrapped his hands around her body.

Even though the pain had been so bad this morning, it was a lot better now and as it was the first time they were getting so intimate again.

Very gently, loving, they started to make love. Very careful with his body, they caressed, kissed and finally, did what had been ages ago.

Even if the days weren't always easy, it wasn't going to be for a long time, their love made everything easier.

* * *

 **NOTE: Thanks for reading...after all these chapters but I am really grateful that you still are! And still loving the reviews...so please do leave one! Hopefully till next chapter! x**


	26. Night Out

**Glad you forgave us for the ending on last chapter! Thanks so much for all the response on the previous chapter. We hope you enjoy this chapter as well, please do leave a review with what you think at the end!**

* * *

Gabby walked with Matt as they made their way to physical therapy. It was hard on him but he wanted to try to walk there. She had her arm wrapped around him and he leaned on her, but especially with his knee being hard to move because of his skin being so tight. But he hoped that would get better. His trainer wanted to see him more often and for two hours instead of one to spend more time training, especially get Matt back on walking again.

In the therapy room his physical therapist was waiting for him and he went inside.

''Ready for two hours of this?'' the therapist asked him then.

''You better be careful with him.'' Gabby warned the therapist as a joke. But it was nice to see Matt excited to work out.

''Well, not even fire can fully destroy me. I think I will survive a work out.'' Matt smiled. Getting up then and walking into the therapy room, she went back to the car to meet at the restaurant with Sylvie.

Sitting together and having a nice lunch, she was glad things were finally settling like old times again, even though it was still adjusting a lot, they were slowly getting a rhythm of daily life. She hoped that soon, she could go back to work as well, really going back to before, although it would never be the same for Matt.

''I mean, we are just falling back into daily life slowly again. If everything goes well I can hopefully go back to work in a few weeks. It really depends on when he can do everything himself again.'' Gabby smiled.

''It is really admirable how you got through all of this. '' Brett told her. ''I mean, I think a lot of couples would not have gotten through this, but you did and you only seem to be stronger.''

''Yeah, we are. I mean, we love each other a lot and it hasn't been easy, and it still isn't. But together it is going to be okay.'' Gabby smiled. Soon she and Sylvie finished up lunch and it was nearly time to pick up Matt again from the hospital.

Coming home, Matt excited for his night with Kelly tonight.

Later that night Kelly came to pick Matt up. They went to one of their favorite dinners to have dinner and watch a sport match and Kelly wanted to get the wheelchair out for Matt, but Matt opened the door.

''Just leave it, I can make it this short bit.''

''You okay?'' Kelly asked, not sure why he said that when he could barely make a step earlier.

''As long as you keep walking to get the beer.'' Matt smirked as his friend helped him up. They walked inside the restaurant and Kelly helped his friend to a booth with view of the television. Kelly went to get some drinks and sat back by the table with Matt, them hitting their glasses together.

After ordering some food the match started as well and excited they started watching the match over dinner. Kelly got up again to get some more drinks. Even though they were watching the match, they were also catching up a bit.

''So how was your day today?''

''Was not easy, long therapy session but I do feel it really helped.'' Matt explained. ''Especially feel like my knee is going to improve a lot with these new exercises.''

''That is great.''

''Yeah, and Antonio promised to train with me too once I have improved a bit more…so that is all great.'' Matt said hopeful.

''And then? CFD must offer you a job.''

''Yeah, but I think I am going to focus on contracting.'' Matt said and Kelly nodded understanding. He got that his friend would not want to have a lot to do with fire after what happened now.

''Hey, uhm…would you mind getting my pillow from the wheelchair in the car later?'' Matt asked then, his side and hip getting sore from sitting in the booth.

''oh yeah, sure.'' Kelly said as he got up. A little embarrassed Matt tried to mind the TV. He just wanted everything to return to normal but then it was also part of life now. He knew Kelly didn't mind to get the pillow but he minded. It felt like old times sitting here and now he realized it was still different.

But not wanting to let it ruin his night, he tried to forget about it and mind the match again, Kelly coming back in and helping Matt sit down a bit more comfortably.

''Thanks, thanks so much.'' Matt smiled then. It made sitting down here a lot easier and he was really enjoying it, not wanting to go earlier again. He also tried not to mind the people looking at him and having a good time with his friend made that a lot easier.

''So, you want dessert?'' Kelly said as he grabbed the menu again.

''Nah…I am too full.'' Matt said as he put the menu aside and went for a coffee instead. Kelly ordered a large dessert at the match started again. With the spoon from his coffee Matt was stealing some of Kelly's cake and ice cream.

''Really, if it wasn't for making me an asshole for hitting a half cripple, I would hit you away right now.'' Kelly laughed.

''Oh, ouch!'' Matt laughed. They laughed it off.

''You know I am really glad how you are doing and how much you are improving, right?'' Kelly said then.

''I know, but thanks.'' Matt smiled then. He couldn't wait until he was fully back on his feet so he could start working again, even if it was contracting.

The match continued again and as it was finished, Kelly got one more round of drinks to festive that their team had won.

''Well, you just said how proud you are of me improving…but I couldn't have done it without you and Gabby...and thank you so much for that.''

''That's what friends are for, right?'' Kelly smiled as he raised his beer, Matt his glass against Kelly's glass.

Over the last few weeks he had looked forward to this night, to be out with Kelly again like old times. Sure, eating was hard, even sitting was hard and he couldn't really get up to get a round, it was nice. Between him and Kelly it finally felt like old times.

As they finished up now, they were ready to head home.

''So you are really feeling up to walking back to the car or want me to get the wheelchair?''

''No, I just really want to walk and you know…have stuff here be like old times.''

''Are you really sure?''

''Yeah''

Kelly helped his friend back to the car and brought him home.

Coming home, struggling a bit to stand up and walking – Matt was not sure if it was the beer, or the painkillers, or just being tired – he got ready to go to bed and laid down next to Gabby.

''How was tonight?'' Gabby waking up as soon as he hit the bed.

''It was good.'' He smiled, sharing a kiss. She was so glad that he had had a great night. She crawled in his arms and he kissed her on her head.

''I am so tired after today.'' He yawned then. ''The training and the dinner.''

''As long as it was good.''

''definitely was.'' He said. Caressing over her head he was thinking about the nice evening.

''How about we redo our date night as well?''

''Yeah?''

''Yeah! I mean, I will be able to sit it out now probably.'' He smiled as he kissed her, laying down again now. Hopefully it would be better this time.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, please let us know what you thought and till next chapter! We promise there is a lot more coming up! x**


	27. Third Date Night

**Thank so much for coming to read this chapter. Happy new year everybody! Hope you had a great NYE. This chapter is more of a romantic sweet and happy chapter cause I think we all need that with our hangovers. Way more of the story coming up though! Far from over even without a dramatic chapter this time! Please enjoy and let me know what you think at the end.**

* * *

 **A few weeks later**

Nearly running late for date night, Matt turned off the shower. He and Gabby were going out to the restaurant and the cinema again tonight. It was the third try of their date night but he was sure that tonight it would be great.

Gabby was doing her make up as he reached out of the shower to grab the towel, but realized he hadn't put any down there.

''Gabby, mind, handing me a towel.''

She turned around with a smile on her face.

''Hmmm, I really like seeing you like this…without the towel.''

''Gabby, please.'' He laughed then and finally she handed him the towel.

''Only because I am hungry and we should be at the restaurant in time.'' She teased him as he stepped out of the shower, drying off. She smiled at him.

''What?'' He asked her as he wrapped the towel around his waist.

''Looking at your godly body.'' She laughed as he came to stand beside her at the sinks and the mirror.

In the beginning she had been so shocked when she saw him coming from the shower, but as time progressed she was getting more and more used to the way he looked now.

''Not so godly anymore.'' He said softly then.

''Well, I still can't look away.'' Gabby smiled as they shared a kiss. Looking at his scars in the mirror, he knew that even though it took a while, Gabby was getting used to it, and didn't love him any less, so he tried to forget about it to, or at least learn to live with it.

The past few weeks he had made a lot of steps forward. Walking was slowly getting a bit easier, as well as using his hand and even though there still was a long way to go, he was glad to know what it was improving. Next week he would even start with looking at the possibility to drive again with his therapist and he was really excited for that, knew it would give him a lot of his independency back.

Gabby came walking out of the bedroom as he was nearly done getting dressed.

''Let me know if you are in pain, okay? I really don't mind going home a bit earlier.'' Gabby told him then.

''It will be good tonight.'' He promised. She looked as he was getting dressed. Even though it was still going slower than before, he was managing and that was what mattered. Getting up she kissed him in his neck, pulling the collar of his shirt straight and kissing him on the mouth then.

''Ready to go?''

''Yeah.'' He smiled then as she grabbed his arm and they walked to the car together. They went to the same sushi restaurant they were supposed to go on their first date, right after the accident and then on the other date night. Even though Matt was still a bit nervous about tonight, he and Gabby had been doing so well together that he was sure it was going to be okay. The last time they had gone out they hadn't even talked about how they felt and what had happened but now they were a lot stronger and feeling better together. Even if he could not sit it out tonight, Gabby would understand and it wouldn't end like last time, in a big fight.

She was holding his hand as they walked into the restaurant together and were seated at a table by the window.

Ordering their first round of sushi, Matt also asked for the easy chopsticks, knew there was no chance he could use the regular ones.

Gabby looked a bit puzzled as asking for something like this was not something he would usually do or take gracefully, but he gave her a smile.

''Don't worry, it is fine.'' He smiled then. Sure, he hated he had to get these but he just tried to accept that it was a part of reality now. Last time he had gotten so upset with Gabby and that was the last thing he wanted now.

Enjoying dinner, they chatted, enjoying dinner and each other. Even though they had been together for this while now and even more time together after what happened, they still had so much to talk about.

''You know Antonio asked me to come train? We agreed to train next week.'' Matt said then, he was a bit nervous to tell her as he knew that she was not a fan of him training with Antonio because she knew how rough his brother could be, but also knew it could be good for him.

In the cinema they got seated, Matt leaning against Gabby's side as she was holding his hand. He didn't have an easy time sitting all throughout the movie. His back and side were hurting a bit but with moving around in his seat and even getting up every now and then he was making it through. With the seat on the last row it was going well.

Cuddling and enjoying the movie, they knew this was probably what they needed, to have a nice night out again together. Their relationship was only getting stronger and stronger.

It had taken a while to get comfortable with each other and around each other again, but nearly three months after the accident, it started to feel like it had been before again, maybe even stronger.

The movie was finished and they got ready to go home.

''It was a great movie.'' He said as he got up and Gabby helped him with his jacket and they shared a kiss.

''Yeah, I can't wait to go home though, I am pretty tired.'' She admitted as she yawned.

''I am really tired too.'' He admitted as they walked out of the theatre. It was draining, but tonight had been so good he was glad that everything had gone well. They got to the car, getting in and she smiled as Matt was nearly falling asleep on the way back. It was adorable to see him like this. He was getting tired a lot earlier as the medication and pain also took their toll on him, but it had been such a great evening. Parking the car, he woke up again and smiled.

''Sorry.''

''No need to be sorry.''

She walked around the car to help him get up and they walked inside together. Settling in bed she laid against the good side of his chest as he was nearly dozing off.

''I had a really great night, thank you.'' Gabby said then as she kissed him.

''Me too, thank you too.'' He smiled back, kissing her again. It was all they had wanted after the accident had happened on the job and it had been so good now. No matter what was going their way, they were going to be fine, because they had each other.

* * *

 **NOTE: so there you have it, the third try of their date night and how that went. Next chapter is Matt's training with Antonio and how will that go? I hope you are still interested in the story as there is a lot more coming up! Please let me know what you thought by leaving a review!**


	28. Far From Okay

**NOTE: so here is the next chapter of the story. I am sorry it took a while. I have moved to another country so I was really busy lately. I hope you like this chapter and please let me know what you thought in the end.**

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER

Gabby came home from talking with the CFD about picking up her shifts on ambulance again. She and Matt had to go to Christies 40th birthday party tonight. She had rented of a small bar downtown and there was a lot of family coming, as well as friends and co-workers. Matt had not really talked about it a lot. He had been silent this week and she wondered if it was the party or the fact that she was going back to work.

She had still really wanted to go back to truck but seeing how much it bothered him had made her chose to go back to ambulance. She got where he was coming from and with everything that was going on between them already it was good for now.

Walking into the bedroom he had just showered and was getting dressed now.

'''Hey.''

After sharing a kiss they smiled at each other and he got up then.

''Got the shifts all worked out.''

''Yeah.'' She smiled. ''You are really okay with it, right?''

''Yes, yes. Haven't done all this occupational therapy for nothing.'' He smiled then as he went to grab his shoes. She looked as he walked away. Even though not everything went well yet, he was able to manage himself again.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he struggled tying his shoelaces, Gabby seeing it and walking his way to help him.

''No, no I can do it.'' He assured here as he still wanted to keep trying. Looking at him as she was doing her hair, she saw he was getting really frustrated.

''Hey, there is no shame asking a little help.''

''I know, I am also upset about something else.'' He sighed.

''What is it?'' She asked concerned as she helped him tie his shoelaces and helped him button his shirt.

''The whole family is going to be there tonight.'' He admitted then.

''You don't want to see them?''

''Well most weren't here for me after this happened. I just don't look forward to seeing the whole family tonight and having to ask their questions.'' He admitted. He didn't want to sulk or be pouty, but he was just not looking forward to it. That is not a surprise because his family was not that close but none of them had been there when he had had his accident on the job. Over the whole week this had already made him nervous for it and not it was nearly time to go, he wished he could cancel on coming. But for his sister and Violet he knew he had to show up. Especially because they had been here for him all this time.

''I know for a matter of fact you can do it.'' She smiled at him then, caressing over his cheek and jaw and kissing him.

''I know it is not going to be fun or good tonight, but maybe it will be better than expected, otherwise we will just go home early''

He nodded then and they made their way to the party. As soon as they walked in, Violet came to hug Matt. She had been really busy with school and sports and it had been a while ago since she had seen her uncle. They handed their present to Christie and after having some cake and a drink Gabby saw Matt struggling to stand up.

''Want to sit down?'' Gabby asked as she saw he was struggling standing up.

''Yeah, let's sit down.'' He nodded then. Sitting down by a table, Gabby walked away to grab some drinks for the both of them as Matt seemed really tired from just standing up.

Suddenly the door opened again. Matt looked away as one his aunts walked in and Gabby pinched his hand. They looked as she handed a gift to Christie and walked away to talk to somebody else then.

''She never even sent you a message?'' Gabby asked softly.

''She didn't, she never bothered to come see me.'' Matt mumbled then. Violet came walking their way and joined them.

''Hey Violet how are you doing?'' Gabby smiled.

''I am good, mom said I can have another slice cake later.

''Lucky you!'' Matt smiled. ''I only got one.'' He winked.

''Come on, let's walk to get one together.'' Violet smiled then and Matt walked along with his niece. Gabby smiled, looking at him as he was walking with Violet, chatting with her and he was holding her plate as she got another slice of cake. She could see how much he enjoyed being around his niece and it immediately made him smile. They walked back to the table and sat down again, Violet smiling at the slice of cake and her uncle then.

He saw some of the family members looking at him and he tried not to mind it. He had never really talked a lot with them after his mom had murdered his dad but it was still making him a bit angry how most of them would only stare at him now, but not talk to him.

''You okay?'' Gabby asked concerned.

''Yeah, yeah, sorry.'' Matt said and they shared a kiss. Some people came to sit with them at the table and introduced themselves as Christies co-workers.

Suddenly Christie walked to Matt and laid her hand on his shoulder.

''Hey, Aunt Betty wants to see you.'' Christie said as she laid her hand on Matt's shoulder.

Matt wanted to open his mouth but Gabby pinched his hand and he knew he should probably just walk with Christie.

''So you still work as a fireman?'' Betty suddenly asked

''No, not anymore.'' Matt just said then, not really wanting to talk about it.

''Why not?'' The aunt suddenly asked, looking at the other burns in his hand and neck, the rest covered.

''I had an accident on the job.'' Matt just said.

''You look just like your mother.'' She suddenly said then, trying to the change the topic.

Christie and Matt looked at each other, both of them looking more like their dad.

''Alright, we should go.'' Christie said then and Matt nodded.

''Sorry, that was really awkward.'' Christie said then.

''Well, you know how the family is.'' Matt just laughed for a second.

''Yeah, I am really glad you came though. At first I wanted to only invite you, Gabby and a few co-workers but I also really wanted a big pa-''

''Christie, it your birthday and your day. As long as you have a good time, I am happy to be here.'' Matt smiled at his sister then. They walked back to the table where Violet was chatting with Gabby and Matt sat down beside her again.

After spending some more time at the party, they made their way to go home. Some of the family members hadn't talked to him but only stared at him, but he really still felt angry about them not reaching out to him, but only staring.

Matt was watching some TV on the bed as she came walking back into the bedroom. Crawling in the bed beside him she pulled him closer.

''You did have a good time right? Violet seemed really happy to see you?'' She asked as she laid close to him, carefully caressing over his arm, the rough skin under her hand.

''Yeah, yeah. I just really hate my family.'' He said then.

''Well you know what, we are a better family than your family – besides Christie and Violet – will ever be.'' She smiled, kissing him.

''Yeah…I really want to be a family with you one day.'' He smiled as he wrapped his arm around her. Even though it was still not easy because of the scarred and though skin.

''Well why not now?'' She smiled then, Matt sitting up and sitting on the edge of the bed.

''I – I don't know…it is just not…the right time.'' He mumbled. Gabby crawled up behind him, wrapping his arms around him, not sure what to say.

Maybe she had been too hopeful that everything was too normal.

''Matt, please talk to me?'' She asked softly, still holding him.

'''No, just…not the right night to talk about this, okay? Let's just go to sleep.'' He said then.

''Matt-''

''Not just not now.'' He said upset.

Still holding him she realized that even though it seemed everything was going to be better, she felt it was still far from okay.

There was so much more wrong than just the scars and the pain.

* * *

 **NOTE: so here it is, the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. As I said, sorry it took me so long to post because I moved abroad, but I hope you are still interested in the story.**


	29. Another Low

**NOTE: so here is the next chapter of the story. I hope you like this chapter and please let me know what you thought in the end.**

* * *

Getting ready in the morning, Matt was getting dressed to go to work while Gabby was sitting on the edge of the bed. He had been so off last night. Now he was barely saying a thing.

''I am so sorry I started about having a family.'' She finally said then.

''Look Gabby, I am just barely getting back on my feet.'' He said then, pulling the shirt over his head. ''I was supposed to be looking at starting to drive again this week and I can't yet because I can barely move my arm or hand and turn my head around because of these burns.''

''The driving doesn't have anything to do with our family.''

''It does! I can't do a lot of things I used to be able to do and I am not looking forward to finding out what I can't do to look after a baby.'' Matt said a bit more upset now as he pulled his shirt down.

''Matt – '' She wanted to tell him something but he slammed the door close of the bedroom as he walked off to the kitchen.

Grabbing his stuff together she was not sure what she could say.

''I can take the bus.'' Matt suddenly said then.

''Don't be so stubborn.'' She shook her head at him.

Finally he walked with her and they got in the car. He was still looking angry and she was not sure what she could say to make it better. She knew he had the right to be upset after all he had lost, but she wished they could talk about it a little better.

At the office she stopped in front of the door and he kissed her on her cheek.

''Thanks for bringing me here.''

''I'll pick you up later.''

''Yeah.'' He just said softly as he wanted to get out of the car, struggling with his leg and slamming the door close behind him then.

Looking as he walked into the office, she just hoped that he would finally talk to her a bit more. Even though it was not like before when he had not talked to her at all, she was still worried about it. He had always wanted to have a family, so she wondered what was going on with him now.

Walking to his desk, Matt was glad that he could sit down. Even though the day had just started he was already tired and he felt a bit about last night.

He had been thinking about starting a family with Gabby recently and even though he had always wanted it, as well as her, he didn't want to think about it now. With already being such a lousy fiancé for her and her being under so much pressure because of him, he knew that it was not the right time.

Grabbing some of the files he had been working on, he grabbed a pen then, carefully starting to write with his hand. His hand barely worked but as it was not going well, he got upset and threw the pen aside, laying his face in his hands.

He really hated being on bad terms with Gabby.

Driving to arson to pick him up, she hoped he would be a in a better mood now and that they could finally talk about this morning. She could imagine that a lot was bothering him with all that he had been through and the pain he was in. But he hated how she acted now because she loved him so much and wanted to get through this together.

He was waiting outside of the building already and got in the car as she parked in front of the building and got in the car.

''How was your day?'' Gabby asked they were driving home.

''It was good, it was a good day. Sorry I am just really tired and sore.'' He admitted and she sighed.

''Matt, we really need to talk. I know you are in a lot of pain but we really need to talk.''

''I agree.'' He said then with a tired, but small smile. ''How about we pick something up along the way and get settled comfortable at home?''

''That sounds good.'' Gabby nodded and they went to get some food on the way and went home then. They sat down on the couch then, Matt getting comfortable with the pillows in his back. Even though it was great he could work again, it was also tiring him out.

After dinner they knew they still had to talk about this morning, but neither of them wanted to start.

''Do you ever think about how different things could have been?''

''I think about it every day, every day about when you woke up in the hospital in so much pain. I was so scared about what was going to happen and about the future, but I feel like we will have a good future together. No matter what. And we can't change what happened.'' She said, holding his hand and carefully massaging it. Finally, he smiled a little.

''I am sure we can still have a great future, I just also know that now is not the right time to start a family.'' He said softly then, but also slowly pinching her hand. ''I wish I could change everything, that I could go back to that day I would do it…so I wouldn't have ended up like this and I wouldn't mess up your life too.''

''Matt, you are not messing up my life. So our plans for the future have to be adjusted? Then we adjust them!'' She smiled then, kissing him. ''Maybe you are right, maybe we should just a bit longer to see how you keep recovering, but I know you will be a great dad either way.''

''As long as I have you, I know we are going to be okay.'' He smiled then. She laid against his chest. Carefully he moved his arms around her, caressing over her face with his hand. Even though moving his arm and hand were still hard, and he didn't feel it well as the feeling in his hand was damaged, he kissed her on her head and smiled then as she started smiling.

They went to bed early that night. Even though they knew there was a lot more to talk about, it was also her first shift tomorrow on ambo now she was coming back to work after Matt's accident.

''Well, I will be up early tomorrow to go to shift'' She said then and he nodded.

''I will get up to.'' He nodded, ''so that we can have breakfast together.''

''Okay.'' She smiled, kissing him and in each other's arms, they fell asleep.

Gabby woke up with Matt missing on his side of the bed. Getting up to go see where he was, she heard him in the kitchen then.

Standing in the kitchen in his pyjama she walked up behind him and kissed him in his neck.

''Good morning.''

''Morning.'' He smiled as he turned around. ''I tried to make you some breakfast…but eh, you might have to do the eggs yourself.''

''No worries.'' She said as she took over from him, Matt making coffee for them both.

''You can do the egg with one hand like this, you see, I mean, if you want to make an egg while I am go-''

''Gabby, I just didn't want to get any shell in there and I will steer clear from the stove while you are gone, I think that would be the best idea.'' He said then.

''Sorr-''

''No I am sorry.'' He said then, shaking his head. ''I am sorry, I shouldn't take it out on you. I am just a bit nervous about you going back to work.''

''Nothing will happen.'' She said a bit annoyed then.

''Isn't that what I always said?'' Matt turned around, hearing how annoyed she was with him.

''Matt, you can't keep me from work forever.''

''Yeah, well that doesn't mean I have to like you going back to work.'' He argued.

''I already chose for ambo to make it easier on you! You need to get over yourself!''

''I need to get over myself? That would be a whole lot easier if I did not have to live every day with what happened to be at work! And I only worry because I care about you!'' He said a bit more angry now.

''I will be fine on ambo.''

''Tell that to Shay!''

Immediately silence fell in the kitchen.

''I will have breakfast in the firehouse.'' She told him then, throwing the frying pan from the stove into the sink and pushing past him then to get changed.

Realizing what a low hit he had just made, he sat down on a chair.

Slowly he got up then, walking to the bedroom and knocking on the door.

''Gabby, I am sorry, I really shouldn't have said that.'' He said softly then as he knocked on the door.

The door burst open again as she walked past him.

''See you after shift.'' She told him as she walked past him, slamming the front door and leaving him all alone.

* * *

 **NOTE: so here it is, the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. As I said, sorry it took me so long to post, but I hope you are still interested in the story, especially after this cliffhangr!**


	30. Mending

**NOTE: so here is the next chapter of the story. I hope you like this chapter and please let me know what you thought in the end.**

* * *

Trying to run to the door to stop her, Matt nearly fell over before running into the door, saw Gabby riding away. Climbing up, his leg hurting even more now he walked back to the kitchen table and sat down slowly.

He grabbed his phone and tried to call her, but knew she was in the car. Holding his head against his hands he threw the phone aside.

''how can you say that; how can you be so stupid?!'' He mumbled at himself. Even though he was a bit angry about what she had said about getting over himself, he was just angry now about what he had said, it was such a low hit and had come out of his mouth before thinking about it.

He tried to call her again and again, trying again after an hour when he knew she was at the firehouse, but still nothing. Starting to feel worse and worse he quickly showered and got changed.

He wanted to go walking to the firehouse but it was too far from him, so instead he called for a taxi.

When the taxi arrived, he got in, telling he wanted to go to the firehouse.

''Used to work there?''

''Yeah. Not anymore as you can see.'' Matt said dryly as he didn't really want to talk about it. At the firehouse, he paid and got out.

Walking into the firehouse he saw that all the trucks were gone and that they probably had gotten a call. Walking into the common room, he sat down then, rubbing over his leg. Honestly, he just wanted to talk to Gabby and he really didn't like being here. But he knew he was going to have to make it up. His anger and worries had gotten the best of him but what he had said was a low hit and even though he regretted saying it, he also knew Gabby had the right to be so angry with him.

The skin on his leg was still pulling and he got up, walking around slowly, hoping it would feel a bit better when he walked past the wall with all the old pictures on it.

Walking by slowly he looked.

He had always felt like this place was home, but now he hated being here. It reminded him of what had been and what could never be again.

Looking at the older pictures, at Darden, Shay and others that had left for other reasons. Seeing himself, fresh out of the academy, no idea what was going to come in the future, he turned around again, not wanting to look at it. It hurt him a bit to look at it and walking back to the common room, he wanted to leave as soon as possible. Maybe it was not a good idea to make up with her here.

It was a confrontation to see himself without the scars.

Leaving the firehouse again, he waved for a taxi coming by to go home.

Gabby arrived back at the firehouse. Picking up her phone on the table she saw she had no new calls from Matts. For a second she thought of calling him. Even though she was really angry about what he had said, it was cruel she had just left him to go to shift while he was so worried.

At home, Matt tried to call her again, but she didn't take of the call. Not sure what to do, he texted her then if she could come to the boardwalk by the lake tomorrow. As he had therapy in the hospital he could meet her thereafter and he was worried about making up with her.

But he was also sure that they could make it up, they loved each other too much.

At least he hoped that, not wanting to lose her over something really stupid he had said.

Upset, angry and emotional he grabbed some of the painkillers, downing a couple to try and fall asleep. Finally, he did, trying to make his mind go blank.

The next morning, after getting up and on the bus to the physical therapist, he tried to call her again, but she didn't pick up. She had read his message about meeting up at the lake after shift so she just hoped that he would see her there.

The session with the therapist wasn't going very well and he also knew that his mind was somewhere else, with Gabby, and the stupid things he had said.

''Are you okay?''

''Yeah, just slept bad…'' Matt lied, not really wanting to talk about it.

''Hopefully you will have your mind with the session again next time.'' The therapist said as Matt was getting ready.

''Yeah, maybe.'' Matt said as he left. Slowly he started walking to the lake. Sitting down there after getting a coffee for himself and for Gabby, he hoped that she would show up soon, but for the next half hour, he didn't see her.

For a moment, he thought about leaving soon, worried she was not going to show but now he suddenly saw her walking his way.

''Hey.'' She said as she sat down beside him.

''Hey.'' He said, not sure what to do.

''I took you your favourite coffee.'' He mumbled then, grabbing the cup from the bench beside him and handing it to her. ''Hope it is still hot. Can't really tell.'' He said softly as he had held it in his damaged hand.

''Thank you though.'' She said then. Looking over the lake, neither of them were was sure where to start.

''How was your shift?''

''It was good to be back.''

''Good.''

Another few minutes they just stared over the water.

''Look Gabby, I really shouldn't have said what I said yesterday and you have all the right to be angry. I just want to be clear that I didn't say it to hurt you, but because I was so worried about you. That is no reason though, and I should not have said it.'' Matt said, searching for her hand beside him. Finally, he took her hand and she looked at him for a second.

''I am angry and…you shouldn't have said it, but I also shouldn't have said that you should get over it.'' She admitted, holding his hand now.

''It is nice that you had a good first shift, I know it is good for you to be back at work.''

''Thank you.'' She said softly. ''I am getting a bit cold, maybe we can go home?''

''Yeah.'' Matt smiled and holding hands they walked to the car, even though there was a lot more to talk about, they knew they had to work this out. Even though Gabby was still angry because of what h had said, she also wanted to make up. What he had said had hurt her but the thought of fighting with him so long also hurt her. They had been through this all and she knew that they could make up.

At home they sat by the kitchen table.

''I am still so sorry, I am glad you are back at work, it will be good for you.'' He said softly then, laying his hands around hers.

''It was painful you brought up Shay but I also know that it was because I made you angry. I should have listened to you instead of getting angry and telling you to get over yourself.'' She admitted.

''We both said things we didn't mean and especially I said something terrible, but I don't want it to tear us apart. I love you too much for that.''

'''Me too.'' She finally said softly. Holding each other's hands they slowly came a bit closer, giving each other a small kiss.

''Connie said you were at the firehouse.''

''Yeah, I wanted to make up with you but I…I didn't feel good there. Seeing all the pictures of what was, it was painful, and I didn't feel well there so I left. Sorry.''

''We talked about it now anyway.'' She said, caressing over his jaw now. ''I am sorry you don't feel at home anymore at the firehouse, it was always a home for you.''

''Maybe I just still have to come to terms with it all.'' He said softly and she kissed him again.

''We will get through this together, all of this, even when we say stupid stuff.''

''Oh you know it I always say stupid stuff.'' He tried to say a bit as a joke and she nodded.

''Yeah, sometimes.'' She chuckled.

Together they got up and walked to the living room, sitting together on the couch.

''Tell me more about your shift.'' He smiled then. Even though he had been worried, he was also glad that she had had a good time It was good for her to be back at work and he would have to live with it.

''Long call for a big accident, other than that, not a lot.'' She said. ''It is lonely without you.''

She kissed him on his cheek, not really wanting to talk about it anymore.

''Come on, your skin is looking really dry, we should take care of that.'' Gabby said then, looking at his hand.

''Yes mum.'' He joked.

''Usually you don't mind me touching you.'' She laughed as they got up.

''I never said I did.'' He said as they walked to the bedroom, kissing and laughing a bit, glad they had made up and hoping that this would not happen again, but glad everything was good between them again.

* * *

 **NOTE: so here it is, the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. Resolved the cliff-hanger and I hope you like it! I know people don't always like fighting Dawsey but they need it to make their relation stronger. I hope you are still looking forward to more with next chapter some family time between Matt, Violet and Gabby! Please let me know what you think and hopefully till next chapter!**


	31. The Pool

**Thank you so much for all your response you have on this story. I hope you like this chapter and please let me know what you thought in the end. It's a long one!**

* * *

 **One week later**

Saturday morning, Matt and Gabby were making some breakfast Not just for the two of them but also for Violet, as she was staying over here this weekend since Christie was out of town for some seminars for work.

''What do you wanna do today?'' He asked Gabby.

''We can stay at home and watch Netflix.'' Gabby offered, not sure what he was feeling up to.

''Nah, we can't stay inside all day.'' Matt said as he wanted to go do something fun with his niece.

''Maybe we can check out that new pool?'' She proposed.

''Not sure if I want to go to a pool.'' He said, scratching his neck.

''Oh, sorry.'' She shook her head, ''I can imagine, I just thought it might be something that Violet would enjoy. ''

''You are right about that, maybe you should just go with her.''

''No Matt, you are her uncle, you have to come too!'' She said then.

Silent for a second he nodded then.

''I mean I could always just wait on the water side at the restaurant.''

''Yeah.'' Gabby nodded. She wished that he would just come with them into the pool and in the water, but she also didn't want to push him.

''Matt, we can do something else if you want.'' She assured him again. Violet suddenly joined them in the kitchen and sat down.

''Good morning, did you sleep well?'' Matt smiled as he grabbed some milk for his niece.

''Yeah!'' She smiled.

''Violet, what would you like to do today? Would you like to go swimming or to the movies?'' Matt asked then, leaving it up to her.

''Swimming sounds nice.'' Violet smiled.

A bit concerned Gabby looked at Matt. Even though he had asked it, he was wondering

''We will go swimming then.'' He smiled and Violet looked excited.

After breakfast they grabbed their stuff together to go swimming. Grabbing his board shirts and putting them in Gabby's bag she saw he looked a bit nervous and upset.

''You don't have to swim if you don't feel up for it.''

''I am a bit nervous.'' He admitted then. ''But maybe it will be good. I can't keep hiding forever. I can't promise anything…but maybe.''

''Sounds good enough.'' She smiled as she kissed him on his cheek, so proud already. Hand in hand they walked to the car, Violet walking in front to them. Matt tried to keep up with her but his hip and the skin on his leg were still sore, so making the big steps he used to do wasn't so easy anymore.

He had been swimming a few times in the revalidation centre with his therapist, but going out in a public to a pool made him a lot more nervous.

At the pool itself he bought two entry tickets, Gabby looking concerned.

''You are not coming?''

''Maybe later.'' He promised her as Gabby and she walked to the changing rooms. Violet still looked a bit confused but Gabby walked with her and was talking to her now.

Feeling a bit bad he walked to the restaurant that looked over the pool, looking out for them there.

''Why isn't uncle Matt coming?'' Violet asked confused as she and Gabby were getting changed.

''He doesn't feel like it I think.'' Gabby said, not sure what to say.

''Because of the scars?'' Violet guessed immediately.

''I think so.'' Gabby nodded.

''That is sad, he shouldn't be worried about it.'' Violet said as she grabbed her towel.

''Maybe he will still join us later, right?'' Gabby said positively to Violet, hoping that she wasn't too disappointed.

''Yeah…aunt Gabby?''

''What is it?'' Gabby asked as they walked towards the pool.

''I have to do an essay in school about a hero…and I wanted to do it about uncle Matt…but I am not sure if he wants to do it.''

''I am sure he will love to help you. You should ask him tonight!'' Gabby told the girl as they walked towards the pool.

''Mom said he might not feel up for it…after how his job as a firefighter ended.'' Violet admitted.

'' I am sure he will love to help you.'' Gabby assured her again.

''Okay, I will ask him tonight.'' Violet nodded.

Together they made their way around the pool, going down some of the slides. Matt was watching them from the restaurant.

Looking up, they suddenly saw Matt was gone and they frowned, but saw him hobbling into the pool then. He still seemed very uneasy, but smiling they walked his way.

Matt saw Violet look a bit curious up and down as well, but he just tried not to mind it. With her he did not mind and he tried to ban everybody else of his mind.

''You are going to swim too!'' Violet said excited.

''Well couldn't let you have that much fun without me, right?'' Matt smiled as he walked to the pool with them. He saw some people staring at him, but tried to ignore it.

As she ran to go to another slide, Gabby sat down in the warm under water, Matt just sitting on the edge with his ankles in the water. He was worried that the chemicals in the water were going to hurt his skin, even though the doctor said it should be okay, but to be fair he was also still building up courage.

Sitting down beside Gabby now, he knew people would also see him less now.

''I am glad you came here too, Violet thought you shouldn't be worried about the scars.''

''I don't like it, but I can't keep hiding forever.'' He said softly.

''I still think you look great.'' She said.

''Well as long as you think that, it's fine.'' He smiled then. Together they got up from the pool and waited for Violet coming back from the slide.

''See it's fine.'' Gabby said as she saw some people looking, but wanted him to feel at ease.

''I can see everybody staring at me.'' Matt said, crossing his arms.

''You can't let it bother you so much.''

''But it does.''

''My and Violet's two hours of swimming are almost done anyway, so we can leave then?''

''Yeah.'' Matt said then and she laid her arm around him as they waited for Violet to come back. She hated how insecure he was now, but also knew that he was strong, and that was probably going to improve over time and that he would get more comfortable with it all again. He just needed some time.

Violet came back the and they walked to the changing rooms.

''You already went out here so that's already a big victory.'' She told him as she was really proud of him as they walked back to the changing rooms.

''Yeah, I am glad I still came for a little as well.'' He said then.

Soon after they were in the car back home and as Violet sat down to pick a movie to watch together, Matt and Gabby walked to the bedroom. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Gabby carefully took his arm and started to massage the cream into his skin. It was a lot of work, but she knew it helped him keep the skin flexible and less sore. Also because he didn't have the patience to do it.

''I think you did great today.'' She told him again.

''You know what? Me too, small steps right.'' He said as he bow his head, sighing a bit as Gabby's hands rubbed over his shoulders and neck.

''Violet had a great time, she told me in the changing rooms she didn't want the scars to bother you.''

''It's not so much the scars, it's the people staring.''

''Maybe they are staring at you because you're handsome, because I can't keep my eyes off you.'' She said softly as she kissed him in his neck, moving her hands down his back then.

''You're such a charmer.'' He chuckled.

''It is true though!''

Sharing a kiss, they got ready to join Violet then. Even though they had recently had some hard times in their relationship, it was getting a lot better now again.

''Need a hand?'' He asked as she was walking to the kitchen.

''No, go sit with Violet.'' Gabby said and Matt did so.

''I picked this movie!'' Violet handed him the blu-ray box.

''oh, this is a good one.'' He smiled as he sat down on the ground to put the disk in.

''Uncle Matt?''

''Yeah?'' He asked as he smiled at her.

''I have to do an essay for school…on heroes and I was wondering if I can do it about you. It are just a few questions…''

For a second he was very surprised by the questions.

''Sure! But it is not a problem I don't work as a firefighter anymore…you could ask Gabby? She still works at-''

''But you are my hero!'' Violet told him then.

''Well, I'd be honoured to answer your questions.'' He smiled then, walking back over the couch and sitting down beside her. It moved him a bit that she had just told him this.

''Thank you.''

''Believe me, it will be my pleasure.'' He smiled, Violet hugging him and as they shared a hug, he felt tearing up a bit, Gabby looking at him from the door frame, smiling at him.

Hoping this was another push for him to get his confidence back, she really hoped he would start to feel better about him soon.

* * *

 **NOTE: and there is was! I hope you liked this chapter as well and we will soon read more about the essay! Thank you so much for still reading the story and I do hope you are still looking forward for more because there is a lot ore coming up!**


	32. The File

**Thank you so much for all your response you have on this story. I hope you like this chapter and please let me know what you thought in the end. It is a really really long one and a new big storyline!**

* * *

''Excited for work?''

''Got to look for files in the cupboard.'' He rolled his eyes with a smile.

''Can't be that bad.'' Gabby laughed.

''Oh no, the hoarding of your clothes in the closet is nothing compared to the file cupboard.'' Matt assured her with a smile and she laughed.

''Well, good luck then.'' She said as she parked in front of arson. He kissed her then, grabbing his bag as he got out of the car and walking inside them. He was hoping that within a few weeks, he could drive himself here, but he had still not gotten through the tests he had to make to start driving again. Every time he tried, he messed up either with his hand, or looking back because of his neck. But he knew it would take major of pressure of Gabby if he could get around on his own again. So he was hoping next time it would go better.

After doing some work at his desk till after lunch he went to look for the file he needed. There were so many files in there they kept for years, boxes full of them and it always took so long to find something.

Trying to grab the file from the shelf, he tried to stand on his toes, his right leg not really cooperating, he suddenly started to fall over. Quickly he tried to grab the other shelf, but on the way down he didn't grab the shelf, but another box of files. The boy toppling on top of him, he fell on the ground and sitting up, he brushed the files of him.

''Administration hoarders!'' He hissed as he shoved the box of him and got up. Some of the files that had fallen were scattered around the floor now and he started to pick it up. Suddenly his eye fell on one of the files, an all too familiar gas station.

''You okay? I heard some noise in here?'' One of his co-workers came to ask.

''Just dropped some files.'' Matt said softly, quickly moving the file under the shelves with his foot.

''Need some help cleaning up?'' She offered as she saw him struggling on one knee.

''Nah, I dropped it, I clear it.'' Matt nodded, ''Thanks though.''

She walked out again and he moved the file back, sitting down as he started to read.

''Casey?'' He suddenly heard and quickly he moved the files aside. Cleaning up quickly and grabbing both the file about his call, and the one he came for originally.

''Hey, where were you? The meeting is almost starting.'' Mason came walking his way.

''Sorry, I dropped some files in there.''

''Oh, happens to the best of us.''

''I'll join you in a minute.'' Matt said as he walked to the desk, putting the files on there, walking to go to the meeting, but with the file on his call still on his mind.

After the meeting, it was almost time to go home and he looking at the two files on his desk. Not sure what to do about the file about his case, he knew he should leave it here.

But he also really wanted to read it.

Moving it off the desk into his bag he picked up his bag then, ready to go home.

Gabby was waiting with the car by the door for him.

''Hey, how was your day?'' She asked as he got in the car, hoping he was having a mood just as good as this morning, but she was not so sure when she saw him.

''You okay?''

''Yeah just got some stuff to read at home.'' He mumbled as he sat down in the car.

''Well, what needs to be done needs to be done.'' She said and he nodded a bit, not sure if he should tell her it was his own case he was going to read.

At home she had already put dinner down and he enjoyed diner with her, but could really not enjoy it as much as he wanted. He felt so bad about not enjoying it after all the effort she put in to hit, but the file that was in his bag was on his mind.

For a moment he thought about telling her about it, but really wanted to read it himself, first.

''Dinner was great.''

''Thanks.'' She smiled and he got up and kissed her, ''Really, it's been a long day and you really cheered me up with this.''

''Glad to.'' She smiled as she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him again.

''Want to come watch a movie?''

''Gonna do the reading.'' He said as he sat down by the table. She kissed him on his temple and went to the living room to watch some TV.

Matt got the file from his bag and opened it then. It was only a few papers long, but as soon as he looked pictures fell out. Shocked he looked at the pictures. They were of him, in the ER. He had been out at the moment, prepped for emergency surgery with the half-burned clothes still on him, the burns looking horrible.

Staring at them for a second, he was not sure anymore if he wanted to read this. It was horrible to see himself like this. Not even or himself he found it this bad but it was terrible Gabby and the others had to see him like this.

Especially Gabby.

Hours later he finished the file and he knew it was far after bedtime. Usually he was so fast reading this, but it was hard reading about his own case.

But most shocked he was about that Kelly had filed for arson, but had never told him.

Gabby was ready to go to bed, didn't want to disturb Matt but also didn't know if he was okay.

''You're still reading?'' She asked him as she walked up behind him, massaging his shoulders carefully.

''Yeah, uhm…it is a case about the call.'''

''What call.''

''The last call I did.'' He mumbled.

''The gas station?'' she asked, Matt nodding.

''Did you know my call was reported to arson?'' Matt asked her then.

''No?'' She answered surprised as she sat down beside him.

''Kelly went to arson with it, said he suspected something as it seemed somebody tempered with the pumps.'' Matt said as he moved the file to her.

''So it was arson?'' She said as she looked in the file, but looking at the pictures she immediately looked away. She could not look at Matt so hurt again. It was horrible seeing him burned after the call and being rushed to hospital, and the pictures they took in the ER with the severe burns were horrible.

''Never proven.'' He said. Gabby closed the file and shoved it to the other side of the table.

''Well, there is nothing to be done about it. Just forget about it.'' She kissed him on his cheek; ''Also, you must be exhausted, so let's come to bed.''

''Kelly is my best friend, it is weird he never told me. He reported it 3 days after the call!''

''3 days after the call you were in extreme pain in the hospital, you were barely talking to anybody. I think he didn't keep it from you on purpose.'' Gabby said, ''All of us were really emotional about what happened and maybe he just wasn't thinking clearly.''

Matt not really saying anything, she got up then.

''Well, I am going to bed.'' She said, hoping he would follow her.

''Yeah, you are probably right.'' He mumbled then as he got up as well and they walked to the bedroom. Gabby laid down in bed as he walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Taking his medication before the night and brushing his teeth then, he looked in the mirror or a minute.

The scars on his jaw and neck did make him think that is was not only hard for him when he had woken up, but for all the people close to him as well. Maybe Gabby was right.

But even though he tried to stop being angry with Kelly, he still was. He felt like his friend went behind his back and it hurt that he had kept it from him while it had been about the call that had changed his life so much.

Walking back into the bedroom, he walked towards the bed and laid down beside Gabby. She was already asleep and he laid down close to her.

Even though he thought about what she had said and that he shouldn't be bothered too much about his call being investigated

But it was bothering him, mostly that Kelly had not told him about it. He had always trusted Kelly and Kelly was his best friend, but with Kelly not even telling him about the arson case, he felt hurt and unsure.

It took a long while before he could even fall asleep, and soon as he woke up in the morning he couldn't help but think about it.

Soon he left, to go to physical therapy, but it bothered him so much he took the bus to go to Kelly instead.

Knocking on his friend's door he pushed past him as soon as Kelly opened the door.

''You okay?'' Kelly asked concerned as Matt threw his bag on the kitchen table.

''You ever thought about telling me this?'' Matt asked then as he started opening his bag.

''Telling you what?'' Kelly asked puzzled.

''Telling me about how the call I got hurt in was arson?'' Matt said angry as he shoved the file Kelly's way.

'Look Matt, that was never proven.'' Kelly said as he looked at the file.

''But it wasn't worth mentioning to me that it was being investigated? You think I would deserve that if this call changed my life.'' Matt nearly shouted; ''You are the one that reported it!''

''Matt, you had enough on your mind-''

''Yeah, I had enough on my mind because of this damn call and you didn't even bother telling me.'' Matt blamed his friend as he swung his bag around his shoulder again before he started walking to the door.

''Matt!''

''I don't even want to hear it! You never bothered telling me before!'' Matt said angry before walking out. So angry with his friend, he left quickly, not sure what to think, but not sure if he was going to see his friend again.

* * *

 **NOTE: and that is a Matt being very mad with his friend! Can they get through this? Thank you so much for still reading the story and I do hope you are still looking forward for more because there is a lot more coming up!**


	33. Visiting the house

**So here is the next chapter! I am so sorry again it took so long. There is just a lot going on right now in my life and I try to keep updating, but I am sorry if it takes a lot longer between updates.**

* * *

Gabby looked up as the front door opened and Matt came walking inside. He was still in his training clothes from physical therapy and looked angry.

''Are you okay?'' She asked worried.

''Yeah.'' He mumbled.

''So what happened between you and Kelly? He called me to ask if you got home okay.''

''I told him what was on my mind.'' Matt said as he put his bag down, slumping down on a chair by the kitchen table. The walking had really tired him out and he rubbed over his thigh, the scars pulling and hurting.

''About the arson case?''

''Yeah.'' Matt said curtly.

''Matt, I know you are upset but I am sure Kelly did not want to hurt you.''

''Well, he did.'' Matt huffed. Gabby stood behind him and laid her hands on his shoulder, carefully massaging them then.

''Can I tell you what is on my mind?'' Gabby said then.

''Always?''

''I think you are being a bit of an ass to your friend that has supported you through everything. Don't get me wrong, Kelly should have told you but he didn't mean anything bad with it.'' Gabby told him as she rubbed his shoulders and kissed him on his cheek then.

''Hmm.'' Matt just said, as he didn't really agree with Gabby but also didn't want to fight with her.

''Also, Violet called earlier, she asked if you could meet her at the fire station later next Wednesday?''

''Sure, I will send her a message back.'' Matt said, glad to have stopped talking about his fallout with Kelly.

''I really hope you and Kelly make up though.''

''Can you please stop about it! I really don't want to get mad with you but I really don't want to talk about it right now.''

''Okay.'' Gabby said then, knew it was between him and Kelly, not so much her and him.

''So, I made a reservation for the two of us at that delicious Italian restaurant just up the road.'' She told the as she thought it was going to cheer him up, Matt finally smiling again.

''Oh, that will be so good!''

''I am sure of that too.'' She said then, hoping that he would feel a bit better soon.

Later that night they were sitting in the restaurant.

''So are you excited to go to the firehouse with Violet next week?''

''I don't know, it just feels different now.'' He admitted.

''Why?'' Gabby asked concerned.

''I don't really want to talk about it tonight, let's just have a good night…it just reminds me of how everything and that will never be.''

''Okay…maybe you just got to let things go.''

''Maybe….how about we share a bottle of pinot grigio?...''

* * *

 **Next Wednesday**

* * *

Matt was waiting outside of the firehouse for his niece. He knew he could have walked in already. But somehow, he didn't feel at ease going in there and facing the people, especially Kelly. So he kept waiting outside, slowly walking to the bench then as his leg was getting sore from standing up.

Violet soon came walking up to him and they shared a hug. Walking inside he looked a bit uneasy. Not because he hated being here, but it made him a bit uneasy because he knew he would have to face Kelly and he had been ignoring his friends messages and calls for more than a week and he also knew that was bad. But deep down he also hated being here because it reminded him of everything he had lost.

''When were you here last?'' Violet asked then.

''Not in a while.''

''Haven't been you a lot anymore since the accident?'' Violet asked surprised.

''Not really.''

''Why not?''

''It has just been different, but I am glad to be back.'' Matt said, not really wanting to talk about it anymore. They walked past the wall with all the pictures on it as he told her some stories about his work.

''Do you miss working as a firefighter?''

''Yes, I do.'' Matt admitted then, a bit surprised by the question and looking away from the picture he was looking at then. It was an older picture, from when he had just started here and no idea what was in his future.

At the end of the corridor he saw Kelly standing then. His friend looked a bit unsure at him, like he wanted to walk Matt's way, but was still doubting about it.

Then he nodded at Matt.

Even though Matt had been so mad with his friend, he nodded back then, knew that his friend did not deserve all this anger and that Gabby was right, that he had probably not meant it bad.

Kelly gave him a small smile then and walked away.

They looked at some more pictures, Violet took some pictures then and asked some more questions before she texted her mom to come pick them up.

''I am just going to say hi to Kelly.'' Matt said and Violet nodded.

Walking to Kelly's office he knocked on the door then, his friend looking up.

''Can I come in?''

''Yeah, yeah, sit down.'' Kelly said as he turned his chair while Matt sat down on the end of the bed.

''Sorry about last week.''

''Hey, deserved to be shouted at. I should have told you…I mean, I would have but I just wasn't sure how you would take it.''

''Nothing came out of it, so let's leave it in the past.'' Matt said then and Kelly nodded.

''I asked for that report because I couldn't believe what happened…and I didn't want your accident to have no cause. I needed someone to blame for you getting hurt.'' Kelly admitted.

''The only to blame is me.'' Matt admitted. ''I took my jacket off, but even then, it's still an accident…and accidents happen.''

''Yeah.'' Kelly said softly then. ''So why did you come here today?''

''Violet is doing an essay about heroes… she interviewed me here and took some pictures, never realized I was a hero.''

''Well, you are –''

There was a knock on the door and Violet walked in then.

''Uncle Matt, you are talking even longer than mom when she is on the phone!'' She sighed then.

''Hey Violet!'' Kelly greeted her and she smiled at Kelly then.

''Yeah, it is time to go, isn't it?'' Matt said and Violet nodded. Saying bye to Kelly he walked out with her then.

Christie was waiting for them outside and they got in the car then. His sister dropped him off at home, where Gabby was reading on the couch, Matt walking in and kissing her on top of her head.

'''Hmm, how was your day?'' She smiled, glad to see him a lot happier.

''It was great, me and Kelly made up.'' He said as he walked around the couch and sat down close to her.

''That is good to hear.''

Taking her hands in his then he moved a bit closer to her then.

''Kelly did it because he wanted to blame somebody…and I guess that makes sense, cause I wish I could too. But you know what, its okay. Also, you were right, I should have made up sooner.''

''Well, you know I am always right.'' Gabby teased then.

''Hey, I admitted you were right, don't push your luck now.'' Matt laughed but laid his arm around her then, kissing her on her temple as she laid the book aside.

''Well, I was right.''

''I admitted that already!'' Matt laughed and they shared a kiss. She loved teasing him sometimes. Laying against him, she was glad that the visit to the firehouse had been such a good one and that he had made up with his friend. She really hated it when he and Kelly fell out.

''You know, you were right about something else too.'' He said then, Gabby looking a bit surprised.

''What is it?''

''That I had to leave what happened behind…and enjoy what is now…and I know that no matter what in the future, I want to spend it with you.'' He smiled, Gabby smiling as well.

''Matt…'' She smiled as it was really sweet.

''I mean it.''

''I love you.'' She said softly and she leaned in to kiss him again.

''I love you too.'' He said back before sharing another tender kiss. Even though a lot had been thrown at them the last few weeks, they had gotten through it all and he was sure that they could go through whatever would come on their path. Their love was just strong for it not to.

* * *

 **NOTE: and that's another chapter. Next chapter will focus more on the future for Dawsey. I hope you are still eager to read more of the story and please let me know what you thought of this chapter! Thank you for reading and hopefully till next chapter.**


	34. Progress

**A few days later**

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he was already nervous.

''Third clearance test.'' Matt sighed as Gabby helped him pull the sweater down.

''I am sure it is going to be the last one…you are taking my car, right?'' She asked. Even though she wanted to come to the test with Matt, he was going to Kelly this afternoon to fix something in his apartment and it was a bit easier now because he was less nervous with Kelly than with her.

''Nah, I don't want my license back if I can't drive my own truck.''

''But that will be harder.''

''Well nobody said it would be easy.'' Matt mumbled as she helped him tie his laces.

They had breakfast together. Gabby was a bit mad that he was so stubborn he wouldn't take her car instead as it would be a lot easier to drive for him, given he couldn't use his right arm and leg well.

Kelly's camaro pulled up at the street and quickly they changed them around for Matt's truck, Kelly driving them to the DMV.

''Why didn't you take corolla?'' Kelly finally asked.

''It's Gabby's car.''

''Yeah…but you wouldn't be in so much trouble driving it.''

''But I want to drive my own car. ''

It was time for the assessment then.

''I am sure you will do great.'' Kelly assured him.

''I just don't want to be here.'' Matt said as they walked outside the DMV office. Even though he still had his driver's license, he was still not cleared to drive and since it had not gone so well the last few times he had done the clearance test. Gabby had still tried to talk into him about taking her car, as it would be a lot easier, but he knew he was being stubborn by taking his truck, but he felt if he could pass it, it was finally like his old life again.

The assessment coach was already standing by his truck and they both got in.

''Alright, practical assessment again?''

''Yeah.'' Matt just said.

''Why don't you go and drive an automatic car?'' The instructor asked then.

''Because this is my truck.'' Matt mumbled. He knew he could always switch to another, easier car, but it was not what he wanted. He wanted to drive his truck he had had for years and was used to. He was sick and tired of the accident changing all of his life.

But even though he had driven for many more years it was getting hard now.

''Okay, let's get it in the 1.'' The instructor and Matt wanted to grumble something about how he was not 16 anymore, but knew he didn't have much of a choice. Grabbing his hand shift stick to get it in the first gear, he tried to push against it, only his hand hurting a lot and he let go of it.

''Something wrong?''

''It's still really sore.'' Matt admitted and the instructor nodded. Finally, he managed it, the car slowly coming of its place as Matt let the clutch go, but his right foot didn't find the gas in time before the whole car powered down again.

''We will try that again.''

He tried again and when he struggled even looking at the side when trying to leave the parking lot, he wanted to push on and not give up, but knew it was pointless. Upset he turned around and stopped at the parking lot, his leg already aching.

''What's wrong?'' the man beside him asked.

''Screw it, you know what, maybe I just have to accept I can't drive my own truck around anymore.''

A bit upset Matt got out of his truck then. Even though he was slowly coming to terms with the accident and what he could and couldn't do, this hit him hard.

Kelly looked confused but Matt just shook his head and after a quick stop for lunch, they were at Kelly's place. Staring to fix the worktop and cabinet under it Kelly had broken, Matt powered through the pain and disappointment.

''Well, that was a shit assessment.'' Kelly broke the awkward silence as Matt and he were working.

''I really want to be able to drive again. I know that that driving is not the most important but it would make things so much easier for me and Gabby.'' Matt said, trying to push against the cupboard.

''It would give you some independence back?''

''Yeah, a lot!'' Matt said, still pushing against the board, but it getting too sore on his leg then. ''Kelly, I got to get up, sorry.''

''No, no, that is fine.'' Kelly said worried, Matt getting up then with some help from Kelly. Sitting down on the kitchen chair he carefully rubbed over his leg.

''Gabby and I talked about having a baby again…and I know it would make her so happy…and I really wanted to start a family with her – and it is not that I don't want that anymore but I am worried I can't offer our baby the care I would want it to have.'' Matt suddenly said.

''You and Gabby could always wait, right?''

''Yeah, but I think both of us were so ready for it already before the accident happened and I don't want to keep her waiting.'

''You need to take care of yourself as well.''

''I mean, I guess even if she does get pregnant though, I have another 9 months to work on my recovery, and it might not happen that fast anyway. We will be very lucky if it happens that fast.''

''Sounds like you already have made up your mind then…and you deserve some luck after all that happened. As well as happiness, you and Gabby both.''

''Yeah, yeah maybe I have.'' Matt said then. Kelly smiled at his friend and Matt looked away. Even though it seemed he had made his mind up, he was still worried for the future and not sure if now was the best time.

''You should really consider that sometimes you can't go back to your old life…and I know me and Gabby don't mind helping you, but it's a shame when you are so damn stubborn you're in your own way.''

''I know, I know.'' Matt sighed. ''It just takes me some time to get used to it all.''

''that's fine, but maybe take the corolla next time?''

''Yeah, probably.'' Matt gave Kelly a small smile but they walked their way to go to finish fix the cabinet.

After being done they sat around talking a bit, Kelly bringing him home then.

''Hey, dinner is ready.'' Gabby smiled as he came walking in.

''Soon I will be one cooking for you again.'' He promised. Recently he had tried to make dinner for the both of them but flipping savoury pancakes with his left hand turned out not to be his strong point.

''Well, only if you make that good corned beef.''' She smiled as she put the plate in front of him and sat down across from him.

''Gabby, can I take your car next time?''

''Yes, that sounds good.'' She smiled, glad he stopped being so stubborn.

''And uhm…I was thinking…I mean, I guess there will never be a good time to start a family…and the truth is…I really want a family with you.'' He finally said and she started to smile, suddenly leaning over the table and kissed him.

''I love you…and if you are not ready that is fine, but –'''

''I don't think I will know when I will recover and if I will ever fully get back to where I was before the accident, but I do know that I love you a lot and that I want a future with you.''

Kissing once again, they looked at each other then, knowing that they had a future together, and no matter what would happen, they would always have a future together.

Later that night they laid in bed, against each other and Matt had his arm wrapped around her again. Matt was already asleep but Gabby was still awake, thinking about today. Even though it was still hard for him, she was proud how much progress he was making mentally.

She was so proud of him and couldn't wait to start a family with him. She had had it hard too the last few months because of his anger, stubbornness and all the pain he had been through, but she just hoped that the future would bring them good things only, together, and hopefully with a family.

* * *

 **NOTE: so here is the next chapter. Not only does Matt realize he has to be a bit less stubborn around his recovery but he also decided that future is now and him and Gabby and a big decision for the future.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you so much for reading! Please do let me know what you think and hopefully till the next chapter!**


	35. Weekend Away

**A few weeks later**

Waking up early from the alarm, Matt rolled out of bed. Even though everything had changed after the accident, they had planned this weekend way before, and now they were still going to the cabin with the three of them. Gabby and Kelly were coming off shift soon and they would go to the cabin that Kelly's dad owned.

Standing under the shower, he was excited to go away for the weekend. It was going to be fun with the three of them.

The last weeks he and Gabby had fallen more into a routine. She did her shifts again and he worked for 3 days a week, with therapy on the other days. As well he was also doing a driving class every now and then. Even though he still wanted to do it, it frustrated him sometimes, so he wanted to focus on other things first.

Looking down at the scars, he tried to imagine what it would be like to go when all three of them came from shift, and he could still do everything that he did before but he also knew that that was just not the way it was anymore and he had to accept that.

Getting out of the shower he walked to the bedroom to get dressed, getting the boxers on and starting with the compression bandages then.

''Hey babe, I am home!'' Gabby yelled from the kitchen and she walked into the bedroom then, kissing him.

''Did you pack everything.''

''Yeah I did.'' Matt said and she nodded.

''Kelly will be here in 15 minutes You okay to leave then?'' She asked as sat down beside him and helped him pull the pressure bandage over his arm.

''Yeah, I am all good.'' He smiled. ''Also, thanks for helping me but after this I am a big boy and can get myself ready.''

''I know, I know.'' She said as she kissed him on his cheek.

While he was getting ready she was grabbing some last stuff.

''Alright, all done, except the shoelaces.'' He said then and she helped him again.

''You will get there.''

''Ofcourse.'' He said and he got up then. The doorbell rang and they grabbed their stuff, walking to the car then.

''We're taking my car, more space.'' Gabby told Matt and he nodded.

''Want me to drive? You and Kelly must be tired.''

''Oh no, that you are confident doesn't mean you got your license back.'' Gabby told him as they walked outside. Kelly was waiting by the car and they got in, Gabby in the front and Matt in the front, Kelly in the back.

''You know we can swap around halfway?''

''Sure.'' Gabby said. They drove away then.

Chatting in the car about the shift and what they were going to be doing this weekend, they stopped at the rest stop halfway again. Kelly and Gabby were in need of some coffee and all of them could go for lunch.

After sitting for so long, Matt had trouble getting out of the car, not really able to push himself off with his leg.

''What's wrong?'' Kelly asked as he saw his friend struggle.

''Ah, give me a hand.'' Matt said and Kelly pulled him up.

''Ah shit.'' Matt sighed then but stood up.

''You okay?'' Kelly asked concerned.

''Yeah, just sore.'' Matt said as they started walking towards the restaurant. Sitting down inside they ordered lunch and some coffee.

After another 2 hours ride they arrived at the cabin. Even though there was a room with a double bed and one with a bunk, Kelly took the bunk room this time.

Matt and Gabby unpacked their stuff, glad to be out of their daily routine again, even though they had just started that again.

Matt walked outside then, to the porch. He sat down then, his leg nearly collapsing under him.

''Want to go fishing?'' Kelly asked his friend.

''Maybe tomorrow.'' Matt said then, Kelly nodding. Matt got up then, walking to the bedroom and sitting down on the edge of the bed. Even though he tried to get better at accepting everything, it did make him angry when something like today, that should be good, was getting hard now because of his body.

Gabby walked into the bedroom then.

''Me and Kelly are going to do some shopping, want to come?''

''I might just rest for a little.'' Matt said and Gabby nodded. After some painkillers he fell asleep and when he woke up he walked outside again, saw Kelly setting up the barbeque.

''What is the plan for tonight?'' Matt finally said, sitting down outside by the porch.

''Just getting a good barbeque going I guess? Gabby is putting some salads together and I will put on '' Kelly offered and Matt nodded.

''I will help.'' He said, wanting to get up, grabbing the chair with his hand but almost falling ever then.

''Hey, sit down.'' Kelly told him then. ''We will manage.''

''Kelly-''

''Nah, we can do everything tomorrow.'' Kelly said, not wanting his friend to worry about it. ''Anything I can do?''

''Can you maybe grab a pillow for under my arm?'' Matt asked then, Kelly came walking back.

''Alright, got you a pillow.''

''Thanks.'' Matt said, sitting down a bit more comfortable now, putting the pillow under his arm. ''Just a bad day.''

''Hey, that is fine.'' Kelly said, ''I will just go check if Gabby needs a hand.''

''Thanks.'' Matt said again. Even though he knew that a few weeks ago, he would have gotten a lot more angry about not being able to do much today, but even though he had not fully accepted it yet, it felt like it was getting a little bit easier.

Soon Gabby and Kelly came outside again with some drinks and plates of food for the barbeque and Kelly started the barbeque, throwing the meat on.

After dinner they kept sitting there with drinks, the sun slowly setting.

''You know I still sometimes do the classes for the academy?'' Kelly asked and Matt nodded.

''Here you guys.'' Gabby came walking outside and handed them both a beer, having her filled up glass in her other hand and sitting down again.

''Thanks babe – yeah I do.'' Matt said then, kissing Gabby on her cheek.

''Well, I am looking for a guest lecturer to give a lecture, was wondering if you wanted to do it.'' Kelly told him.

''What would you want me to talk about?'' Matt asked then, not sure what his friend wanted him to talk about.

''Anything. You have a lot more stories to tell than I do.'' Kelly assured him.

''Will see.'' Matt said, not promising anything as he was not sure what to tell to a full class.

Gabby caressed his hand for a second.

Sitting and chatting for a while, their drinks were finished.

''Another beer?''

''Nah painkillers.'' Matt told Kelly, so instead he got a soda, all of them looking over the lake close by with the stars above it for a while.

''It's good we still got here.''

''Yeah.'' Gabby smiled.

''Come on, let's head to bed.'' Kelly said then and after cleaning up a bit, they went to bed. Gabby was still undressing as Matt sat down on the bed.

''It's great being here with you.''

''It's great being here with you too.'' She smiled, wrapping her arms around him and pushing him down on the bed then.

Tenderly, carefully they made out, Gabby careful not to hurt him as he already had a bad day, but as soon as he felt her body on his, there was nothing that bothered him anymore.

* * *

 **NOTE: so here is the next chapter! I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you so much for reading! Please do let me know what you think and hopefully till the next chapter!**


	36. Bermuda

**Here is the next chapter! I really hope that you like this chapter and please let me know what you thought at the end. The story is probably going to have about 15 more chapters up to 50 so I hope you are up for some more chapters!**

* * *

''All ready to go.'' Matt smiled and he kissed Gabby before he got into the boat with Gabby, Kelly giving him a hand with getting into the boat.

Matt sat down on the small bench in it as Kelly started the motor and they made their way onto the lake. They weren't sure how long they would stay on the water for fishing, depending on how Matt would feel and how long he could keep sitting on the wooden bench. Kelly got the gear ready and they started.

Even though Matt wouldn't be doing much, he was just glad to be there with his friend and that they went fishing like old times.

''Offer on the truck was turned down.'' Matt said as he had gotten the email this morning. He was trying to sell his truck, it was of no purpose since he could not contract anymore and he couldn't drive it properly anymore.

''How do you feel now about selling the truck?'' Kelly asked. As Matt knew he wasn't going to go back to contracting, matt got ready to sell his truck soon.

''Its fine, I might look for something else…I just, I can't do contracting anymore, and I don't need to be reminded by it every day.'' Matt admitted.

''It's a shame.''

''I like working in arson.'' Matt assured him.

''I am really glad that you are doing so well and so are you and Gabby. I mean, it is not easy what you went through but you two seem to grow only stronger no matter what happens.''

''Yeah, she has been so good to me…and I know it hasn't been easy on her. I've really tried to think of a way to thank her for how she stayed with me after all this time and helping me through this, but there is nothing that seems good enough.'' Matt admitted.

''Your love is probably enough.''

''Kelly, she gave up her life for me those first months and even now we had to set a lot of our plans to the side, as well as still having to do so much for me.'' Matt said. ''I just try to think of something but nothing seems good enough.''

''Maybe you can treat to a nice short break somewhere? Just you two together.''

''She took so much time of already.'' Matt mumbled.

''I am sure you and Boden can arrange something with the CFD.'' Kelly assured him.

''I might try looking into that.'' Matt nodded, glad his friend had come up with something good. ''When I sell the truck, I can use it for something for Gabby.''

''What about a new car for yourself?'' Kelly asked worried.

''Ah, will see about that. I don't know, probably not going to pass for a while and I might need to get it adjusted.'' Matt admitted. ''I just want to do something nice for Gabby after everything.''

''She loves you so much and she does it cause you loves you, I am sure.'' Kelly said.

''Bermuda, she said she wants to go to Bermuda.'' Matt admitted then. ''We were watching tv and there was an ad for Bermuda. She said she would love to go there some day.''

''That might be an idea.''

''It's going to be expensive with the hospital bills, but maybe with the truck being sold…'' Matt mumbled.

''I am sure you can figure something out, but I think she'd appreciate anything. Flowers…whatever.'' Kelly said and Matt nodded.

''Can we go back to the shore? my leg is starting to hurt.'' Matt admitted and Kelly nodded.

''Ofcourse.''

They made their way back to shore and Gabby was waiting for them at the little beach.

Gabby took his hands and helped him get off the boat. Walking back to the cabin, Matt helped Gabby make lunch as Kelly cleaned out the fish outside.

''How are you feeling?'' Gabby asked a bit concerned.

''I feel fine.'' Matt assured her and kissed her on her cheek. Even though he was a bit tired and sore, he had a great time here with Gabby and Kelly.

''Your skin okay?''

''I stayed in the shadow, had the umbrella.'' Matt assured her.

''Right.'' Gabby smiled and as they were finished, they carried it outside to the table to have their lunch there.

Even though he had finally thought of something now, he remembered that he could not be in the sun for too long because of his skin and now it seemed that even going to Bermuda was out of the question.

After lunch, they went for a hike, not too far but it was nice to be out and about. Gabby was holding Matt's hand and arm and supported him a bit as they climbed up the hills and looked over the lake then.

Back home they had the fish that they had caught this morning and sat on the porch with wine, Kelly getting up then.

''Alright, I'm going to turn in, but you two finish the wine here.'' Kelly told his friends and Matt and Gabby stayed on the porch. He laid his arm around her as they cuddled up together on the small bench there.

''I love you so much…and I wish that there is anything I could do to make you feel as special as you have made me feel these last few months. It has not been easy but you have been so good to me.'' Matt said then.

''Ofcourse, I love you.''

''I know, but you really proved it…and I tried to come up with something to make it up for you, and I wanted to take you away for a short break, but I guess that is going to be hard because of me too.'' He admitted. ''I wanted to book a short trip for us, just you and me to thank you.''

''Matt, there is no reason you have to buy some big trip to show how much you love me. Because I love you so much and I know you love me too.''

''But what if I just want to? Because we deserve to be happy after all of this. Look, I can't change anything anymore about the accident and what happened, or my scars and injuries, but I do know that I want to be the best husband for you I can be.''

Gabby smiled and kissed him.

''We are going anywhere you want…and no matter the weather, or the distance. I will sit through it and work something out…but just us...and happiness.'' He smiled then.

''Matt.'' She laughed, happy to hear he had accepted what had happened, and she wanted to do something nice with him too. ''You pick though.''

''how about Bermuda? I know you want to go there?''

''What about the sun?''

''I can sit in the shadow, and wear clothes to protect my skin, it is fine, I know you want to go there, and I want you to be happy, and I want to spend time with you.'' He smiled.

''I love you…and maybe Bermuda is not the best idea, but we will work something out, just like we did every time.'' She said and kissed him, so happy to be here with him, but as long as they had each other, they would always work something out.

* * *

 **So there it is, Kelly and Matt spending some time together and Matt finally showing some more acceptance and talking with Gabby. I hope you liked this chapter and please let me know what you thought and hopefully till next chapter! Thanks for reading.**


	37. Surprise

**Two weeks ago**

* * *

Walking out of the arson unit, Matt stood in the shadow of a tree to catch the bus back home. It had been a good day at work and he was glad he still got to do something around the fire department after not being able to work in the firehouse anymore.

He sold his truck a few days ago and even though he was getting better at accepting what had happened, he hated not being able to get around on his own, but he knew that would get better once he found an easier to drive, automatic car and he would still have to pass the test.

The bus arrived and he got on, couldn't wait to get home and have dinner with Gabby.

This afternoon she had been covering some hours for another EMT to make up for all the hours she had missed earlier, and as he was working anyway. She had gone their straight form her own shift so he hadn't seen her since yesterday morning, but was looking forward to seeing her later tonight when she would come home.

He had already done the groceries yesterday and at home he started making dinner. Although he had never really been into cooking it was a good way to do some work with his hand and work on his fine motoric skills. As the skin was still sore and rough and scarred, his right hand was still hard to use and he knew that it would never get a lot better, he had to get used to it and by working on it like this, he hoped that it would get easier.

Cutting up the vegetables took him a lot longer than before, but he got it all done before he heard the door. Gabby walked in and put her stuff than, smiling as she walked his way.

''Hey, how are you?''

''I am good.'' He smiled and they kissed. He stepped aside as she looked on what he was making.

''Oh, spaghetti.''

''You know that is the best I can do.'' He smiled. She kissed him on his cheek again, as she thought it was great he was making dinner for the both of them.

''Hey, you are growing on the culinary front, it is not from a jar.'' She smiled.

Looking back she saw he had set up the table as well and she saw something laying on her plate. An envelope and she picked it up.

''What is this?''

''It's yours, so look at it.'' Matt smiled.

Gabby opened the envelope and two flight tickets fell out, as well as a few more papers.

Looking at the tickets she saw it was only a week from now. Tickets to Bermuda.

''We got a short layover in New York, just so we can get up, makes it a bit easier for me.'' Matt explained and she looked at the hotel reservation. It was beach resort and they had a townhouse close to the beach at the resort.

''I've already spoken to the CFD and Boden and managed to swap some of your shifts around.''

''Matt, how did you pay for this?'' She asked a bit concerned. Even though his insurance had paid for most of the medical costs, he hadn't been working the last few months and even though they were not in any way near being broke, she was a bit concerned.

''I am still getting paid at work.'' Matt smiled. ''Plus I got a good deal.''

She hugged him again, thought it was so nice they were going somewhere together. Even though they had been together a lot the last months with Matts recovery, they had not had a lot of time to enjoy life anymore, and she was sure this trip was what they needed as a couple.

''I love you so much.'' She smiled, holding him close and kissing him again.

''It is going to be great.'' He promised her, kissing her on top of her head and they sat down to have dinner then. Gabby put the food on the plates, Matt struggling with his hand and smiled at him then.

''We barely have time to buy summer stuff…and pack…''

''Well that makes it a surprise, isn't it?'' Matt laughed as they started eating.

After dinner she helped with the dishes and looked as he got ready to take a shower, Gabby helping him take the pressure garments off.

''Have you spoken to your doctor about the trip?'' Gabby asked as he walked to the shower.

''Yeah, yeah he told me to cover up the burns in the sun, keep in the shadow during the sunniest hours of the day.'' Matt told her as he walked to the shower. Laying down on the bed, she looked as he got into the shower.

Texting some people about their surprise trip she smiled. Every time she was sure she could not fall in love with him anymore, she just fell head over heels again for him. It was not just the trip, but it was that he thought about surprising her, and made this amazing surprise to make her feel better.

Coming to walk back from the shower, with a towel wrapped around his waist, he sat down on the bed beside Gabby, whom was laying on her stomach and he swung his legs on the bed.

''Was telling Antonio about your surprise.'' She smiled as he caressed over her back.

''I am so glad you like it.'' He smiled and she put the phone aside, kissing him.

''Of course, I just want to spend time with you.'' She smiled, laying her hand on his cheek and kissing him again. Her thumb caressed over the burns on his jaw.

''Are you sure you are going to be okay in Bermuda?'' She asked a bit worried. She knew that he wanted to go for her but she was a bit worried he was putting himself in danger by going there.

''I am going to be fine, got the pressure garments covering my arm and leg, will look at other stuff to cover my hand and neck.'' He promised. ''I just want to spend time with you.''

''What about not being able to swea-''

''Gabby, it is going to be a nice holiday, I promise I will take care of myself and be careful.'' He assured her again. ''We will take my medication, make sure my skin doesn't get too much sun and I will make sure my body does not overheat.''

''I am just worried, but I know you will take care of yourself.'' She smiled then.

''I promise I will.'' He smiled as he wanted to get up again but she pulled him back, kissing him.

''I love you so much, and you are so sweet to me.'' She smiled, carefully climbing on top of him.

''Gabby…'' He just smiled. ''I love you too, but I should get that towel back to –''

Kissing him again and getting the towel of him, he smiled, aware of her intentions and wrapped his arms around her.

''I love you.'' He just smiled again, making out with her.

Even though the last months had not been easy, they had only gotten closer.

* * *

 **Matt got the surprise for Gabby arranged and that is what is coming up next chapter! I hope you liked this chapter and please let me know what you thought and hopefully till next chapter! Thanks for reading.**


	38. Traveling

**One week later**

''Hey, I will be fine, you know that.'' Matt assured her again as they walked to the check in to drop of their suitcases. They dropped off their suitcases and walked to the security.

She was holding his hand as they walked together and he kissed her on her cheek. Even though he was a bit nervous about how the flight will go, he was so glad to be here with her.

They went through security and sat down in a restaurant close to their gate to have lunch.

The last week had been a bit stressful with trying to get everything together to go on this holiday, but now they are just excited.

Soon it was time to leave and hand in hand they boarded the plane.

They sat down in the plane, Matt at the aisle and Gabby in the middle. It was only a short flight so she did not mind too much.

''You okay sitting like this?'' Gabby asked concerned, Matt getting a bit annoyed.

He knew she meant it well though and even though it was a bit annoying that she kept asking, he knew it was because she was concerned about him.

''I am good.'' He smiled and she laid her hand on his hand, carefully. She laid her head against his shoulder as the plane took off and she soon fell asleep against him. It was only about a two hour flight and he put on some music, hoping that he could fall asleep soon as well. Closing his eyes he tried to fall asleep as well, waking up as Gabby's leg fell sideways against his leg. Sitting up again he woke her up as well now.

''Sorry.'' She said worried but he kissed her on her cheek.

''It's okay.'' He assured her, getting up to stand in the aisle for a second then.

''I am really sorry Matt.'' She told him again, worried she hurt him.

''Don't feel sorry, it is fine, you did nothing wrong.'' He assured her as he sat down again and holding hands they listened to music together until their plane landed in New York.

They had some time between their flights and they walked around for a bit, Matt stretching his leg but sat down then in a little bar near the gate they would have to get their next flight.

''First cocktail hmm?'' Matt laughed as Gabby ordered.

''Well, we are on holiday…and I am only going to have one.'' Gabby smiled as he ordered a beer and they sat down on a small table with view on the landing and start track, seeing the planes land and take off.

''I remember you said you were going to have one…and then I had to carry you home…that was only half a year ago Gabby Dawson.'' Matt laughed as she stirred through the ice with a straw.

''I know…I know. But the rest of the cocktails will have to wait to Bermuda.'' Gabby nodded with a smile. She remembered that night. She only wanted to have one or two, but it had been fun at the bar, and he had been so sweet for her. It was only a few days before the accident.

''What are you thinking about?'' He asked as she had been silent for a bit, looking into her drink.

''Just looking forward to being with you this week.'' She smiled.

''It is going to be great.'' He promised again and she nodded.

They finished up their drink and waited at the gate for their connecting flight to leave. Even though they could have gotten a connecting flight, Matt was glad they had the layover as he could move around a bit now and his leg was getting sore.

Getting on the second flight, which was just over two and half hour and as they landed, they got off board quickly and their suitcases. They got a taxi from the airport to the resort and even though both of them were tired, they were in awe as the resort looked so nice. It was right at the seaside, on the cliffs with its own beach in a little bay.

Tired, but finding it so beautiful, they walked to the desk and checked in. Getting their key they made their way over the resort to the room.

''We could have gotten help with the suitcase.'' Gabby said, Matt struggling with walking over the cobble path with the suitcase.

''Nah it is fine.'' Matt assured her.

''But Matt-''

''You can't keep asking these things, we are on holiday.'' He assured her again with a smile and they were at the door of their holiday home. He held the keycard in front of the door then and opened the door. They were on the cliff in front of the beach, the balcony looking out over the beach and the other small house was a bit further up the cliff, so it was perfect for a romantic time together.

There was big bed in the middle of the room, with a modern bathroom to the side and large doors towards the balcony they had seen on the picture.

Tired from the travel, Matt and Gabby fell on the bed.

''I think we will manage here.'' He smiled and Gabby nodded with a smile. They sat up again and Gabby opened the door to the balcony.

She walked back to the bed and sat down beside Matt.

''Your leg okay?''

''Hey, we are here, so nothing to worried about it anymore.'' He assured her and kissed her, getting up to stand on the balcony again then and she walked towards him, sitting down beside him.

It was so beautiful and even though it was mostly dark, they could still see the waves crashing on the beach. He laid his arm around her and they sat down on one of the sunbeds there.

''It's gorgeous here.'' She smiled, so happy to be here with him. Looking over the gorgeous beach, let up by some torches from the restaurant down there to the see, they smiled.

After that all had happened, she was sure that this was what they needed, so amazing.

Wrapping his arms around her, he looked over her shoulder and kissed her in her neck then.

''Alright, I got to get up...'' Matt said then, getting up as he was getting sore, walking to the bathroom to take some painkillers as he wanted to still have a nice night with Gabby. Pulling his shirt off he felt the heat coming from his skin and threw the shirt aside.

''I know you don't want me to ask…so…'' Gabby walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him now, kissing his neck and pulling him around, dragging him to the bed and pushing him down.

''Gabby…'' He just laughed softly as she laid close to him, caressing over his chest, his arm, hoping he would feel better soon.

''I love you.''

''I love you so much too.'' Matt said to her, as they shared a kiss, laying together on the bed, the waves crashing on the shore and with the summer breeze blowing inside. It was going to be a great week and exactly what they needed after this shit time, they were sure of that.

They had only grown stronger, and now was the time to enjoy that together.

 **So they arrived in Bermuda and their romantic getaway is about to get started! I hope you liked this chapter and please let me know what you thought and hopefully till next chapter! Thanks for reading.**


	39. Bermuda II

**The next morning**

* * *

They woke up from a knock on the door in the morning. As they had ordered their breakfast to be brought to the room, she walked to the door to get it. Matt was waking up now as well and smiled as she took the tray with food, putting it on the cabined behind the bed and closed the door again.

''Good morning.'' Matt smiled at her.

''Good morning. Took me a second to realize where we are when I woke up.'' She laughed as she took one of the plates and Matt sat up the bed, taking it from her and She kissed him as she handed the plate.

Sitting up in bed, they had breakfast and Gabby looked as the sun was beaming through the window.

''It is amazing.'' She smiled as they could see the blue sea from their window and he nodded as well.

''It was worth the trip yesterday.''

''Yeah, plus we have got a whole week here.'' She smiled and kissed him on his cheek as they finished up their breakfast.

Matt went to shower first and she helped him get up the pressure sleeve and he got a white t-shirt from his back then that he had taken to keep on all day so the son would not be burning on the burns on his chest and back.

''I'll keep it on.'' He said as he pulled the shirt over his head.

''Alright, let's go.'' He smiled then and hand and hand they followed the path down the cliff, towards the beach.

They settled at two beach chair with a parasol so Matt could sit in the shadow and enjoyed the gorgeous view of the beech. Gabby went to get some drinks for them.

They sat together, enjoying the nice cold cocktails and looked at the other people on the beach, especially as some of them were constantly looking at them as well, especially at me.

But Gabby was glad to see it did not really matter to him, but she was a bit concerned as she was getting really hot here, even in the shadow.

''Do you mind if I go into the water for a bit?'' Gabby asked as she knew he had to keep seated here, but she really wanted to cool down.

''No, go.''

''You sure?''

''I will be fine, just go.'' He laughed as Gabby walked to the water now. Smiling as it was so nice to be here with her he looked as she walked into the water.

He took the book from the bag they had taken and started reading. It was so nice to be here, and he could not stop her from enjoying her holiday at the beach.

Glad to be here, he enjoyed reading his book and looking up to Gabby every now and then.

She swum around for a bit and came walking back to him then. He really didn't mind because even though he had to stay in the shadow, it was really great to enjoy herself.

''You don't want to go in for a minute?'' She asked concerned.

''Later when the sun is less strong I will go in too.'' He smiled. She sat down on the beach chair beside him. She got up then and got both of them some cold drinks.

Handing him one of the fruity cocktails he smiled.

''See, nice beach, nice lady in a bikini, nice cocktail, that is all I need.'' Matt smiled at her.

''Yeah, it is great to be here.'' She said, sitting sideways, close to him.

They laid close together, just enjoying being there even though they had to be careful, it was great that this was the place they were now.

Some of the people that walked by stopped for a second, looking at Matt and looking at his exposed burned leg, but he tried not to mind, and being here with Gabby gave him something else on his mind.

It was nice to finally spend some quality time with him away from home. At home they were constantly still busy adjusting to life, and honestly it was nice to be away from that for a bit.

The sun was slowly setting and finally they left the shadow. As she sun was not as strong anymore, Matt felt okay getting out of the shadow now as well and they walked towards the water as taking all the stuff off that he still had for the sun. Walking towards the water, he walked in a bit and carefully, Gabby jumping on his back playfully then, Matt falling over into the water.

She laughed as he fell in and he swum her way, dragging her in as well and she laughed as he pulled in her arms.

They swum around a bit more but knew that they were going to eat soon in the restaurant that the resort had by the beach.

They walked back to the room, still soaked, and after she had showered she was picking out something to wear to dinner as he was in the shower.

Looking as he was in the shower, she was glad to see that his skin seemed to be okay even with the sun, although he had stayed in the shadow as much as possible.

Although the ones on his jaw and neck were really red, but she would take a look at it when he got out of the shower.

''Some of your burns are really red.'' She said concerned as she looks at the burns on his jaw and neck.

''Only the ones in my neck…but I think it is fine.'' He assured her as he put some after sun on.

''Okay, will have to be careful-''

He kissed her and smiled.

''Gabby, it is fine. They don't hurt or anything.'' He assured her again and she smiled.

''Okay.''

She grabbed his white shirt and helped him get it on, rolling up his sleeves after buttoning the shirt, kissing him then.

''You look great.''

''You look even better.'' He assured her. She looked great in her summer dress and on her sandals and hand in hand they walked to the restaurant by the beach then. They took a table at the edge, the table only lit by candles and a torch and he took her hands on the table.

''It is amazing here...and you look amazing.'' He was really glad to be here. They had ordered the surprise menu and were sharing a nice bottle of wine.

''Oh this is delicious.'' Gabby sighed as they had gotten a large plate with all different types of starters.

''Yeah, it is really good.'' Matt nodded

Their mains came and they had desert, sitting a bit longer to finish their wine, enjoying the warm Bermuda night.

Gabby looked so pretty in her summer dress and he could not keep her eye of her. There was bonfire on the beach as well and they promised each other that they would check it out tomorrow.

Matt never really was a danger, but now it would be even harder, but seeing all the couples dance, he really wanted to be there with Gabby too.

Soon they got up to go back to the room.

Holding his hand as they walked back to the room, she kissed him on his cheek.

''That dinner was amazing.'' He smiled as they walked inside, sitting on the bed, both of them full but really happy. The dinner had been nice and the food was so good and a perfect start of their holiday.

Gabby laid close to him on the bed, caressing his jaw.

''After sun helped.''

''Yeah, we will be fine.'' He smiled and kissed her. He knew she was worried about him being on a sunny island with his skin but hoped she would get a bit more relaxed about it.

''It was great today at the beach…and I am glad you did not seem too bothered.''

''Nah, I saw some people looking, but as long as you I have you and you love me, I don't care.'' Matt said. Even though he did mind a little bit, he knew that there was not a lot he could do about. And the last thing he wanted, was for it to become something he was bothered about on their holiday, so he knew that he just had to ignore it.

* * *

 **So that was their first day on Bermuda together! I hope you liked this chapter and please let me know what you thought and hopefully till next chapter! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
